Dea de Tempus
by 3119Fangirl
Summary: Doctor Who rewrites to include Rose Tyler. / Just barely avoiding a trip into the Void, Rose Tyler is more than happy to continue her travels with the Doctor, even if that means some new constant companions. But what happens when a voice reaches out to her in her mind, someone who knows her as Bad Wolf? What the Doctor doesn't know won't hurt him, right?
1. Doomsday

Rose's grin fell as the Doctor's words registered with her. A quiet gasp escaped her lips, and her hands trembled.

"But it's like you said. We've all got void stuff. Me too, because we went to that parallel world."

Rose glanced down at her hand, moving it back and forth as she watched the green, wispy particles cling to the air around her skin. She bit her lip, removing the glasses from her face and looking back up at the Doctor.

"We're all contaminated. We'll get pulled in."

He took the glasses from her, his face expressionless. But she could see the pain in his eyes. And she didn't like it.

"That's why you've got to go."

 **Reboot in two minutes** _._

Both of them ignored the computer. Rose felt like someone had punched her in the stomach. This hurt even more than the last time he'd tried to send her away, when she didn't even know he was doing it until it was too late. Now, she had time to process it.

"Back to Pete's World. Hey, we should call it that!"

The Doctor glanced up, a grin stuck on his face as he pointed at the parallel version of Rose's father. How could he be so carefree right now? Suggesting that... they never see each other again?

"Pete's World!"

The Doctor turned back to Rose, and once again she looked into his eyes, seeing the turmoil lurking inside of them. He was faking it. For her sake. For the others sake. And she couldn't have been the only one to notice.

"I'm opening the void, but only on this side. You'll be safe on that side."

"And then you close it, for good?"

Rose didn't even spare Pete a single glance. Her eyes were fixed on the Doctor, just as his were fixed on her.

"The breach itself is soaked in Void stuff. In the end, it'll close itself. And that's it. Kaput."

"But you stay on this side?"

Rose barely recognized her own voice. Her closed up throat and dry mouth made her voice sound hoarse, like someone had shoved sandpaper down her vocal cords.

"But you'll get pulled in."

The Doctor turned away from Rose, moving over to Yvonne's office and grabbing a giant device from inside. Her eyes didn't move from his face.

"That's why I've got these. I'll just have to hold on tight. Been doing it all my life."

"...I'm supposed to go."

Everyone swiveled their attention away from the Doctor and back to Rose. She could barely stop herself from crying, the tears gathering just behind the floodgates.

"Yeah."

"To another world, and then it gets sealed off."

"Yeah."

"Forever."

Rose lets out a shaky breath, the corners of her mouth turning upwards in a disbelieving almost-laugh.

"That's not going to happen."

The building shakes around them, but Rose steadies herself, glaring at the Doctor.

"We haven't got time to argue. The plan works. We're going. You too. All of us."

Rose ran through the options in her head. Go and never see the Doctor again. Stay and never see her family again. Stay here with her mother and endanger her.

The blonde looked around at everyone in the room. Pete was trying to get a medallion around her mother's neck. The Doctor was hovering over the controls, frowning. Mickey was the only one looking at Rose, and their eyes met. They stared at each other for a second, then Mickey gave her a small smile, then nodded towards the Doctor. He mouthed one, single word to her.

 _Stay_.

Rose's heart swelled, and she smiled back at Mickey, grateful for his support. Closing her eyes for a moment, Rose tuned everyone and everything else out. There was no doubt about it; no matter what happened, she would be staying with the Doctor.

Her eyes snapped open again, and she half-ran over to Mickey, throwing her arms around him. He returned the hug, and she could feel him shaking. Or maybe that was her.

"...I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you, too. Stay safe, Rose."

"Same to you."

The two pulled away from each other, and Rose glanced down at his medallion, back up to his face, then over to her mother, who was still fighting against Pete. Mickey nodded, immediately understanding what she wanted him to do.

Rose stepped back and cleared her throat. Everyone turned to look at her.

"I'm not leaving here."

Jackie frowned, looking behind her at Pete.

"I'm not going without her!"

"Oh my God. We're going!"

"I've had twenty years without you, so button it! I'm not leaving her!"

Rose frowned.

"You've got to."

Jackie whirled around to face her daughter, closing her hands into fists.

"Well, that's tough!"

"Mum."

Rose looked into her mother's eyes, pleading with her. Jackie shook her head.

"I've had a life with you for nineteen years, but then I met the Doctor, and all the things I've seen him do for me, for you, for all of us."

Rose looked at all four of the others in turn, locking eyes with Mickey. She shifted her eyes over her mother, then back to Mickey. He nodded discreetly, grabbing another medallion from a nearby desk, creeping up behind Jackie.

"For the whole stupid planet and every planet out there. He does it alone, mum. But not anymore, because now he's got me."

Rose backed up with every word she said, then looked back at the Doctor. He was looking at her in awe, not fully processing what she was saying yet. No one had noticed Mickey's presence behind Jackie.

"I'm NOT leaving you, Rose!"

Rose looked back at her mother, smiling softly.

"Well, that's tough. Mickey."

Jackie turned around to look at Mickey, but she was too late. Mickey threw the medallion around her neck, securing it before slamming his hand down on his own medallion.

Then, they were gone.

And just Rose and the Doctor were left.

-D-O-C-T-O-R-W-H-O-

Rose turned around to face a shell-shocked Doctor. He blinked once, then twice, before frowning and running a hand through his messy brown hair. He took two strides forward, grabbing Rose by her shoulders and looking her in the eyes.

"What were you thinking?!"

"I was thinking that I'm not letting you send me away again. That hurt enough the first time; I don't want it to happen again."

Contrary to the Doctor's forceful, panicked tone, Rose was, for the first time today, cool as a cucumber. She wasn't used to being the level-headed one in this duo. But she kind of enjoyed it.

"Now, then."

Rose walked over to the controls, her hand hovering over them.

"I think this is the on switch?"

The Doctor grabbed her hand before she could press anything, forcing her to look at him again. He was furious.

"Once the breach collapses, that's it. You will never be able to see her again. Your own mother!"

Rose pursed her lips, glaring at him.

"I made my choice a long time ago, and I'm never going to leave you. Ever. So what can I do to help?"

The Doctor's expression softened, and he almost looked happy that she was there. He almost looked flattered.

 **Systems rebooted. Open access** _._

"Those coordinates over there, set them all at six. And hurry up."

Rose grinned, proud. She hurried over to the terminal, pressing buttons and switches left and right.

"We've got Cybermen on the way up!"

"How many floors down?"

Rose paused, her nerves knotted together.

"...Just one."

The two looked at each other briefly, then the computer chimed.

 **Levers operational** _._

"That's more like it. Bit of a smile. The old team."

The Doctor grinned.

"Hope and Glory, Mutt and Jeff, Shiver and Shake."

Rose raised an eyebrow, smirking.

"Which one's Shiver?"

"Oh, I'm Shake."

The Doctor abandoned the controls, moving one of the Magnaclamps over by Rose, then taking the other for himself. Rose picked it up, finding it to be much lighter than she had expected.

"Press the red button."

Rose slammed her hand down on the bright red button, and the Magnaclamp chimed, securing itself to the wall.

"When it starts, just hold on tight. Shouldn't be too bad for us, but the Daleks and the Cybermen are steeped in Void stuff."

Rose laughed.

"Aren't you glad you didn't send me through again? When I would've come back through, I would've had even more Void stuff on me. It's pull would've been harder."

The Doctor's mouth dropped open, his eyes going wide.

"...I hadn't thought about that."

Rose laughed again, then glanced behind her. The Daleks were approaching the building. Rose met the Doctor's eyes, and they nodded at each other.

"Let's do it!"

Rose shoved the lever forward, then dove for the Magnaclamp, wrapping her arms around the handle like her life depended on it. Which, really, it did.

 **Online**.

The Void opened up, and the first few Daleks flew through the window, then get sucked into the Void. Suddenly there were hoards of Daleks and Cybermen being thrown into the Void.

"Ha!"

The Doctor let out a barking laugh, causing Rose to join in. Soon, the two of them were dissolving into fits of laughter, completely forgetting about the situation at hand.

Then the lever started to move.

 **Offline**.

Both the Doctor and Rose stopped laughing immediately. They glanced at the lever as it shifted backwards, moving ever so slightly towards turning off. The two looked at each other before Rose tried to hook her foot around the lever. She just barely brushed the end of the stick with her toe.

Reaching out again, Rose finally hooked her foot around the lever and pulled it back, nearly losing her grip on the Magnaclamp. She let out a squeak of surprise as her right hand slipped from the handle, her left hand nearly slipping off as well.

"Rose! Hang on!"

Rose quickly tightened her left hand around the handle, throwing her right hand forward and wrapping it around the handle as well. She let out a sigh of relief, looking back and pulling the lever into the correct position with the top of her foot. Rose looked over towards the Doctor, who threw her a relieved smile before turning back to look at the breach.

A few moments later, the last Daleks flew into the Void, and nothing more entered the room. The breach closed. Suddenly, everything was quiet. No more Daleks. No more Cybermen. No more Jackie or Pete or Mickey. Everything was silent.

And then Rose started crying. She had no idea why. She wasn't even remotely sad. Maybe it was relief over having almost been sucked into the Void. She still only felt hollow, though.

"Rose?!"

The Doctor wrapped his arms around Rose as her knees started to buckle. He lowered the both of them to the ground and let her cry into his jacket as she curled into a ball and leaned farther into him.

"I almost died. I almost got sucked into the Void. It was almost over."

"This is why I wanted you to leave. You would've been safe on the other side with your family."

Rose shook her head and looked the Doctor in the eyes, her expression unreadable.

"That didn't even cross my mind. I didn't even think about mum or Pete, or even Mickey. They have each other. I was thinking about the fact that if I left, you would be alone again. And I would hate that."

Rose looked away for a moment before turning back to the Doctor, her eyes misted over again. She tried opening her mouth, but nothing came out. Her face contorted in pain before she took a deep breath, calming herself down before she tried speaking again.

"You're one of my best friends. I don't want to lose you. I promised you forever, and that's what I'm giving you. No less."

 _And I love you. But I can't tell you that._

The Doctor smiled at Rose, ruffling her hair before standing up and pulling Rose to her feet as well.

"We should get out of here. Assess the damage, if there is any left."

Rose slowly walked over to the window, looking down into the street below. People that were out in the streets were either frantic over the disappearance of the other people around them or relieved by the disappearance of the invaders. It made her sad to see everyone so out of sorts, missing family members and close friends.

"Hey, can we make a quick stop before we head out of London? I just want to check up on someone."

The Doctor gave Rose a confused look, but shrugged.

"Sure. Where are we headed?"

Rose turned her head to look back at the Doctor as she exited the room, grinning at him.

"You'll just have to follow me."

Rose half ran down the back stairwell down the hall, the Doctor barely three paces behind her.

"You know, the elevator would've been faster."

"I know. But this is easier, and I'm more used to running than standing in one place after being your companion."

Rose smirked at the Doctor as she grabbed his hand, picking up speed and pulling him behind her as she took the steps two at a time.

She wasn't paying any attention to where she was going as she walked out the front doors of Torchwood, still pulling the Doctor behind her, and ended up sideswiping someone entering the building.

"Sorry!"

Rose turned her head to throw the person an apologetic smile, but they were already halfway in the door, their coat flying behind them.

 _Wait... That coat didn't look right. And it looked somewhat familiar..._

Then it hit her. The same World War 2 coat that she had seen back when she and the Doctor had saved the Gas Mask Zombies. And the same head of dark brown hair, build, and confident but rushed stride that belonged to the man she had danced with in front of Big Ben.

 _Captain Jack Harkness._

"Ja-!"

By the time Rose realized who had just passed her, he was long gone. Instead, the Doctor looked at Rose with a confused glance as he looked back inside the building, trying to figure out who had just passed them.

"What? Who was that?"

"Jack! ...But how?"

The Doctor's expression went blank, and he guided her away from the doors, a hand on her back.

"I'm sure you just imagined it. Jack Harkness died before I even regenerated. It must be all the stress you've been under that's causing you to hallucinate."

Rose glanced up at the Doctor, momentarily surprised to see a mixture of pain and determination on his face. Biting her lip, Rose sighed and nodded her head.

"I won't push it. At least not for now. But you owe me an explanation sometime, got that?"

"Yeah, I know. Now let's go see whoever you had in mind."

Rose grabbed the Doctor's hand, all but dragging him down the street behind her. They'd barely gone over a block before Rose turned, starting up a set stairs in front of a townhouse. She knocked sharply on the door, rocking on her heels.

The Doctor opened his mouth again, but before he could say anything, the door to the townhouse opened. A young woman with curly jet black hair and dark skin stood in the doorway, a dishrag over her shoulder as she wiped her wet hands on her skinny jeans.

"Hi, Eliane. It's been a while."

Eliane's eyes went wide as recognition took hold of her. She laughed once before pulling Rose into a tight hug. Rose returned the hug with one arm, the other hand still clasping the Doctor's.

"REEN-Y! GET OUT HERE QUICK! IT'S ROSIE!"

Rose heard a crash of something hitting the floor, then loud footsteps bounding through the house. The two girls looked at each other before falling into fits of laughter.

"ROSE TYLER YOU ASSHAT!"

Shareen came flying out of the front door, her slick black ponytail flying behind her as she punched Rose in the shoulder as hard as she could.

"Ow! Shareen!"

"Serves you right! You up and left for almost 2 years, and-!"

Shareen froze as she saw the Doctor, who waved at her with the hand that wasn't holding Rose's.

"...Who are you?"

Rose started laughing again, nearly doubling over as she tried to stop her hysterics long enough to answer.

"God, nothing's changed, has it? You're still easily distracted by any even remotely good-looking guy within ten feet, much less a handsome one."

The Doctor raised his eyebrows, smirking at Rose.

"What?"

"You think I'm handsome?"

Rose's eyes widened as she realized what she'd said. She was genuinely speechless for a moment, a bright blush spreading across her cheeks.

"N-NO!"

Rose's blush only deepened as she heard her voice crack at the end of her desperate shout. The Doctor laughed once, rubbing the back of his neck as he smiled at Rose, the usual smile that knocked the breath out of her. Not that she would ever admit that to him, of course.

"Just kidding, Rose. You're touchy today, aren't you?"

Rose looked down, slightly crestfallen as she murmured something unintelligible under her breath.

"...Shareen, this is the Doctor. Nothing else; just the Doctor. That's all anyone ever calls him."

The Doctor held his free hand out for Shareen to shake, which she gladly did. Turning back to Rose, Shareen pulled her old friend in for a hug, then moved her mouth next to her ear so she was close enough to whisper.

 _"You haven't jumped that yet?"_

Rose's blush returned again.

 _"He's not looking for a romantic partner, Shareen. ...He's lost everyone else in his life. He's gotten used to shutting everyone out, and I don't think he'll be stopping anytime soon."_

Shareen gave Rose a pitied look as she pulled away, moving back to stand by her sister.

"Well, well. If it isn't the infamous Rose Tyler. It's been a while."

Rose turned to face the sisters' mother, finally letting go of the Doctor before pulling the older woman in for a light hug, carefully avoiding her swollen stomach.

"How have you been, Lilith?"

"Wonderful. As you can probably see, I have another two little ones on the way."

Lilith gave an affectionate pat to her baby bump.

"Twins?! You're going to be busy, Lilith!"

"I would imagine you've been busy lately, too. We haven't seen you in almost two years."

Rose grimaced, following Lilith inside the townhouse, hanging her jacket on the coatrack by the door out of habit.

"Sorry, Lilith. I actually have been really busy. Traveling, actually."

"Oh? Where to?"

Rose glanced back at the Doctor, a smile grazing her lips.

"I'm afraid you wouldn't believe me if I told you all the places. I did go to Germany, though."

Rose turned back to Lilith to find the older woman smiling at her knowingly before leading them into the kitchen.

"Kaleb! Rose Tyler is here!"

Lilith's husband peered around the corner, stepping out of the pantry as he pulled Rose into a hug.

"Rose Tyler, as I live and breathe! You haven't changed a bit since I last saw you!"

Rose laughed, shoving her hands into her jean pockets.

"And this is- Oh, where'd he go?"

Rose glanced behind her to find the Doctor had disappeared. She sighed, starting to walk out of the room.

"I'm sorry. He does this sometimes; just starts snooping around without even meeting everyone. I'll go find him."

"I'll go with you."

Shareen fell into step beside Rose, and they backtracked through the townhouse.

"So... The Doctor's totally your type, huh? You were always a sucker for pretty boys. Besides, don't think I didn't notice that you didn't let go of his hand until my mom came out."

Rose scoffed, playfully smacking Shareen.

"You're one to talk! You picked up practically all of my exes after getting my permission."

"Speaking of, are you and Mickey a thing anymore?"

Rose puckered her lips, shaking her head. She brushed her fingers over a framed picture of herself and Shareen, barely even six, smiling their toothy grins at the camera as they stood in front of the giant oak tree in Shareen's old backyard.

"No. He's... well, do you know who the Doctor is?"

Shareen shook her head, picking up a different picture, this one of she and Rose at a park near Rose's flat.

"Well... Promise you won't think I'm crazy?"

"Honey, I've seen some strange things. Remember that guy I dated in spring of 12th grade? Made of plastic!"

Rose laughed, her eyes drifting across the various pictures of the two of them, sometimes Eliane as well, stopping at the ones she particularly liked.

"Oh, the Doctor's even stranger. Reen, he's an alien."

Shareen glanced over at Rose before bursting into laughter, setting down the picture in her hands.

"That's a good one, Rosie. Almost had me there."

"No, Reen. I'm serious. He's an alien from another planet, somewhere out there that's farther than humanity has ever traveled. He's over 900 years old, and the two of us travel through time and space in his little blue 1960s police box that's bigger on the inside. I've seen sentient mannequins, gas mask zombies, Cybermen, parallel universes, the whole bit! I've almost died several times but I've never, ever felt more alive than when I'm with him. My Doctor. I don't know his real name; I probably never will. But I don't need to. All I need to know is that man, that goofball of a genius, would die for me. And I would do the same for him."

Shareen was crying by the time Rose finished, a Kleenex clenched in her fist. Her quivering mouth was curled up in a smile, and she was looking at Rose in complete awe.

"Oh. My. God. You love him. Like, really, _really_ love him. God, he makes Mickey look like a fling."

Rose smiled softly, absent-mindedly fiddling with her necklace pendant.

"...Is that a... bike?"

Rose glanced down, nodding when she saw what Shareen was referencing.

"It was a gift from the Doctor. Remember that red bike that I knew mum couldn't afford to get me, and someone else did? It was him. I told him the story, and I never knew, but he went back in time and got me that bike. I was so surprised when he told me, albeit indirectly."

Shareen scoffed, pointing an accusing finger at Rose.

"You, Rose Tyler, need to tell him how you feel. You love someone incredible. I only wish any single one of my exes were half as wonderful of a man as the Doctor sounds. Even Derek didn't come close, and he was SUCH a gentleman."

"I can't, Shareen. He isn't looking for-"

"Bullcrap! Look, honey. Sometimes you have to throw yourself out there. And you may get rejected. It may break your heart. But that's how you know you have one. Rose, you only have one life. Don't waste it by purposefully trapping yourself in the friend zone with that amazing guy."

Rose forced a laugh, smirking at Shareen.

"You know, you're using all the words to describe me that don't describe him. One heart? Nope. Two. One life? Nope. Several."

To her credit, Shareen didn't say a word, just raised her eyebrows and gestured for Rose to follow her.

"Come on. The Doctor's a science-y guy, right? Then I'm pretty sure I know where we can find him."

Rose followed behind Shareen as she led her up the stairs to the back of the townhouse, opening the one metal door on the entire floor.

"Oh, you're right. The Doctor would love this."

Rose's eyes swept over the room, analyzing all the lab equipment and machines with blinking lights. Unsurprisingly enough, the Doctor was standing at the back of the room playing with the equipment.

"Hey, stranger."

The Doctor glanced up at Rose, his eyes bright with happiness.

"Rose! Look at all this stuff! Whose is this?"

Shareen walked up behind Rose, a handheld device in her hand. Rose had no idea what it was.

"My dad's. He's an uber science geek. He collects this kind of stuff from almost anywhere: yard sales, hospitals, tech conventions, fairs... He's been collecting for over ten years."

"His surname isn't by chance van Statten, is it?"

Sharon only looked at the Doctor with confusion, while Rose giggled in the background.

"Van Statten?"

"2012, owner of the internet. Collector of alien tech, including what used to be the Last Dalek."

"Dalek?"

The Doctor froze for a moment, evidently realizing who he was talking to. Rose stepped in for him.

"There are some things better left unsaid. Too complicated. Let's just say it was one of those fancy trash bins you probably saw floating around outside today."

"Oh! Those are Daleks. Okay."

Suddenly, the Doctor clapped his hands, starting out of the room.

"Come on, then. I want to meet Shareen's father."

"Actually, Doctor, I think it best we leave. We've overstayed our welcome. Especially you, snooping through other people's stuff."

The Doctor pouted slightly before nodding.

"You're right. Thank you for your hospitality, but we should be going."

"But you two only just got here! Rose, I haven't seen you in almost two years!"

"I'm sorry, Shareen. Really. But we need to go. And I-I don't really... Too many memories here. Way too many with mum."

Shareen's eyes widened for a moment, her hand moving to cover her mouth.

"Is she...?"

"No, not dead. Just... gone. Stuck in a parallel universe. And I'll probably never see her again."

"A parallel-!? ...Nevermind. I've learned not to question anything in your life, Rose."

Shareen sighed, pulling Rose into a tight hug.

"I'm going to miss you."

"I promise to call at least once a month, okay? At least, when I can. When I'm not in life threatening danger."

Raising her eyebrows, Shareen pulled away from Rose, looking her in the eyes.

"Call when you can. But keep yourself safe first, okay, Rose?"

"Okay. Thank you. Same for you. If you see anything suspicious or alien-looking that might be dangerous, run for cover. Or call me. We'll come as soon as we can. ...Bye, Shareen."

Rose grabbed the Doctor's hand and ran out of the room, nearly falling down the stairs from taking them too fast. The two of them breezed past the kitchen, grabbing Rose's jacket and running out the front door before anyone else noticed they were gone. Rose could hear Eliane shout her name from inside, but she kept running, dragging the Doctor behind her.

She looked back for a moment, seeing the two sisters standing in the doorway. Eliane looked shocked and somewhat hurt, but Shareen just watched them run down the street, an emotionless mask over her face.

"...Do you want to see Jackie again?"

Rose slowed to a stop, shock crossing her features as she faced the Doctor. Her heartbeat sped up, and she could barely speak.

"Do you mean it?"

"Yes. I just need a supernova and we're all set."

Rose chuckled, her eyes misting over.

"Thank you. But before we do that, we should probably go to the flat and clear out whatever we can. I need to let my family know I've alive, too."

The Doctor nodded once before breaking into a sprint, nearly pulling Rose's arm out of its socket as she struggled to match his speed.

"Allons-y, then!"

-D-O-C-T-O-R-W-H-O-

Rose pocketed her key again as she opened the front door to the flat, stepping inside. She half expected someone to greet them at the door or yell at them from the kitchen before simmering down and making them some tea. But the entire flat was deathly quiet.

"...I should pack up everything from my room, and grab a few other things. I can make you a cup of tea if you want; it might take a while."

The Doctor shook his head, taking off his coat and draped it over the back of the armchair.

"It will be faster with two pairs of hands instead of one."

Rose nodded once before walking down the hallway to her bedroom, throwing open the door. She took one step inside before stopping again, the Doctor slipping inside behind her.

"Wow... This is kind of... depressing."

Except for a few dozen pictures stuck up on the wall of Rose and her friends and family, the entire room was cleaned of everything Rose was used to; there wasn't any clothing thrown on the floor, no empty water bottles or Kleenex on the nightstand, no faint smell of perfume stuck in the air. Even the bed was perfectly made. Everything was the same; the same pink walls, pink bedding, and pink furniture, but everything felt... empty. No one had been in here for a long time.

"I keep forgetting that I haven't stayed here for more than a few hours or a day in over a year. Mum must've come in and cleaned everything."

Rose walked over to the closet, pulling open the doors. The insides were just as organized as the rest of the room, everything by type and color just like how Rose liked it.

"Okay, let's get to work. There are some packing boxes in the hall closet; could you go grab them? I'll start getting stuff ready to pack."

The Doctor nodded, leaving the room and shutting the door behind him. Rose sighed, starting to shift the clothes around in the closet.

Rose suddenly quickly and cleanly started pulling clothes off of their hangers, folding them midair and placing them on the bed in piles. One for casual tops, one for dressy tops, one for jeans, one for skirts, and one for dresses. Within a couple minutes, Rose had practically everything in its pile, leaving only a few things hanging in the closet.

"How did you get everything ready so quickly?"

Rose picked up the dress pile, placing it in the top box the Doctor had set on the floor and setting the box on the bed.

"I used to work in retail, remember? Folding and organizing clothes is like second nature to me."

She put the skirts in that box too before closing it and pushing it to the back of the bed and grabbing the next box.

"Can you grab another box and put all the stuff on the closet shelves in it? It should all fit."

The Doctor nodded before grabbing a box and going over to the closet.

Rose closed the second box of tops and put her jeans in the last box before pulling the pictures off of the wall and placing those on top of the jeans.

"Are these... gymnastics trophies?"

Rose glanced over at the Doctor, who was gesturing at the top shelf in her closet, filled to the brim with her old gymnastics trophies, medals and ribbons.

"Yeah. I used to be in gymnastics. I joined a club at my school, got a bronze medal, then started taking actual classes at the athletic center. I was in for ten full years, actually, including the club and classes. Age six to sixteen. I don't even remember why I quit, but I dropped out of the classes a little while before I quit school to chase after Jimmy Stone. That was another lapse in judgement. I kind of miss them now; I was actually pretty good at gymnastics. I got gold more than anyone else in my competition group. The ones that aren't first place awards or my first bronze medal are either just participation or awards for completing a level. Actually, there's one silver in there too, I think. Just a bunch of cheap plastic trinkets that I probably should've thrown a while ago."

"I didn't even know you were in gymnastics."

"I don't really talk about it much. It's the one thing I did outside of school."

Rose cleared her throat before closing the third box.

"Anyway, just drop them all in a box. I'll find a place in the TARDIS somewhere."

Rose grabbed another box, pulling her nightstand drawers off their tracks and dumping everything into the box.

"What now?"

"Um... There's not really much else. The drawers in the closet are all that's left."

Rose started stacking the boxes, completely oblivious to the Doctor starting to pack the closet drawers.

"You know, judging by your wardrobe and room, I would've thought you were more of a pink person than red."

Rose froze, whipping her head around to see the Doctor dangling a pair of her knickers from his finger. Rose shrieked, across the room in less than a second, grabbing them out of his hand. She threw them back in the drawer before slamming it shut. Her cheeks were bright red. She refused to meet his eyes. Instead, she stared at his tie.

"Y-You go pack the living room! Anything pictures, gifts, any irreplaceable items. Now!"

The Doctor laughed as he walked out of the room, bringing another box with him. She could still his laughter even after he closed her bedroom door again. She huffed, her cheeks still hot as she opened her drawer again, throwing everything inside in another box.

 _Stupid Doctor._

Suddenly, a dizzy spell washed over Rose, and she stumbled, dropping to her knees. There were black dots dancing across her vision, nearly filling it completely. She closed her eyes, hoping the feeling would go away. After all, this wasn't the first time this had happened; Rose had been experiencing these dizzy spells for the last few months, but they'd been getting increasingly worse. This one made her feel like she was burning up, burning alive.

" _Rose."_

"Who-Who's there?"

Of all the things in the universe, Rose shouldn't have been so scared by hearing voices. But she was. Because she knew that whoever was talking to her was also causing her dizziness.

 _"Rose Tyler. Bad Wolf."_

Rose shuddered involuntarily. She had never heard this voice before. Not in any of the other dizzy spells. But whoever or whatever it was, it knew her. She didn't know how, but it did.

 _"Do not...scared."_

"What?"

 _"...Gallifrey...cannot...link"_

The dizziness was gone just as quickly as it came. Rose listened for another few seconds, but the voice was gone. She was short of breath, and she still felt hot. But she no longer felt like she was burning up.

"Hey, Rose. I think I have everything-"

The Doctor nearly dropped the box in his hands when he saw Rose kneeling on the floor, her eyes glassy and her skin white as a sheet. He quickly set the cardboard box on the bed, rushing over to her. He had put his coat back on while he was in the living room, and quickly removed his Sonic Screwdriver from its pocket, on the alert.

"Rose?! Are you okay?!"

"T-There was a voice. A voice inside my head. I've never heard it before. It knew me. It knew my name. It knew me as Bad Wolf."

The Doctor's eyes went wide, and he frowned.

"You remember being Bad Wolf?"

"It took bits and pieces at a time, but I think I remember everything now."

Murmuring something under his breath, the Doctor started pacing the room. She couldn't hear him clearly, but she could've sworn he said, "Obviously not everything."

"What do you mean by not everything?"

The Doctor blew out a slow breath, then turned to face Rose.

"You asked about why we didn't go after Jack back at the Torchwood building. There's a reason for that, something that I never told you. Jack is alive, and it's because of you. Because of Bad Wolf."

It felt like someone had punched Rose in the gut. She had brought Jack back to life?

"What?"

Before continuing, the Doctor sat down on the floor in front of Rose, looking her in the eyes.

"With the power of the Time Vortex, you were able to both give and take life. You killed all of the Daleks, and brought Jack back to life. But you couldn't control it. You did it permanently. He's immortal now, Rose. And as such, he's become a fixed point in time, and can't go anywhere near the TARDIS. He's a walking phenomenon."

She had made Jack immortal? And she couldn't see him anymore because of it. What had she done...?

"What else did the voice say?"

Jack was a problem they would have to solve later. This voice was a more pressing issue.

"Nothing much. I think it was cut off. It called me by name, then said what I think was meant to be 'do not be scared'. Then it said something about 'cannot link' and… Gellifray?"

The Doctor went white himself, dropping his hand from Rose's shoulder. The Sonic Screwdriver fell out of his other hand.

"What?"

"Gallifrey."

"Oh, yeah! That was it! You've heard of it? Where is it?"

The Doctor shook his head, still in shock.

"Gallifrey was destroyed a long time ago. Long before I met you. The planet with its orange sky and snowy mountains. One of the most beautiful planets in the universe. The planet of the Time Lords."

Rose's hand flew to her mouth, her eyes as large as saucers. A look of horror appeared on her face.

"I'm sorry. I… didn't know."

"i didn't expect you to. I've never told you its name before."

The two sat in silence for another moment before the Doctor stood up, helping Rose up as well. She felt back to normal, but was still wary.

"I think I grabbed everything. Anything in your mom's room that you want?"

Rose shook her head, picking up two boxes off the bed in her arms.

"I don't want to touch anything in there. Besides, she rarely kept any pictures or anything in her room; it was all in the living room."

"Okay, then. Let's get going."

The two of them had everything inside the TARDIS in less than five minutes. Rose took one last look around the flat, breathing in the faint remainder of whatever her mother had cooked for lunch that day. She tore a piece of paper off of a notepad in the living room, writing a brief note to whoever found it explaining that Rose Tyler is alive, just traveling, and that her mother was gone and not coming back. They could interpret that however they liked: missing, dead, whichever. She signed it at the bottom before taping it to the inside of the front door.

"You ready?"

Rose nodded, closing and locking the door behind her. She took a deep breath before taking her hand off the door handle. Immediately, the Doctor took the same hand in his, smiling down at the blonde girl before they both walked down the steps. Rose would probably never set foot in that flat ever again.

"Do you want a chain for that key? We could put your TARDIS key on the same one."

Rose nodded, staring the ground at their feet as they walked down the street Rose grew up on.

"That would be nice."

Grinning, the Doctor dug around in his coat pocket for a few seconds before pulling out a thin silver necklace chain and dangling it in front of Rose's face.

"I got this a while ago for your TARDIS key, since the old chain is starting to rust. It's sterling silver. It only seems right that you put your flat key on it, too."

Rose almost started crying again as she took the chain in her hand, examining it. It was gorgeous, a shiny chain with links maybe a half of a centimeter in length. Rose reluctantly let go of the Doctor's hand to open the clasp, sliding the flat key in her jacket pocket on the chain. Carefully, she held the new chain in one hand, and removed her old chain and TARDIS key from her pocket. She never closed the hinge anymore; it stuck all the time. Sliding the key off of the rusted chain, Rose brushed her finger over the face, then slide it onto the new chain. She stared at it for another second before moving to put it on.

"Let me."

Rose nodded, handing the necklace to the Doctor and moving her hair out of the way so he could put the necklace on her. His fingers brushed her neck, and she had to stop herself from shivering at the slight contact.

"There we go."

Rose let her hair fall into place again, brushing her fingers against the two keys that now fell beside her bicycle pendant. She shoved the old chain back in her pocket. She might just keep it, anyway. For old times' sake.

"You should really stop showering me with jewelry; I'll start expecting it on a regular basis."

The Doctor shrugged, taking Rose's hand in his again.

"I'm okay with that; after all, money's no object to someone who can just ask the TARDIS to make a bank room."

Rose laughed, leaning farther into the Doctor as they walked over to the TARDIS. Her chest felt lighter than it did just after they left the flat. Maybe that was what it felt like to be around someone you loved.

-D-O-C-T-O-R-W-H-O-

"All set!"

The Doctor brushed his hands off on his coat, a proud look stuck on his face. Rose, on the other hand, was extremely nervous. She kept wringing her hands in front of her, shifting her weight from one foot to the other.

"What if it doesn't work? I mean, this is the first supernova we've found that's actually seemed promising, and it's been _months_ since Canary Wharf."

"It will. Trust me. Just... stand here."

The Doctor guided Rose over to a certain spot near the console, pulling her chin so she was facing the correct way.

"Any second no-"

Before the Doctor could even finish his sentence, an image of Jackie Tyler appeared, Pete and Mickey right behind her.

"Rose!"

"Mum!"

Jackie reached out a hand to try to touch her daughter, but Rose pulled back, holding her hands palm out in front of her.

"It's not real, Mum. You can't touch me. I'm not actually there."

"...You look like a ghost. I don't want any more ghosts."

Rose gave her mother a sad smile before turning her head to address the Doctor.

"Can you make it so I'm less... transparent on her end?"

The Doctor nodded, pulling out his Sonic and aiming it in a general direction. The image of the three people on the other end solidified as well.

"Can't you come through properly?"

Rose shook her head, her expression pained. Her eyes started to mist over again for what felt like the millionth time that day.

"The whole thing would fracture. Two universes would collapse. At least, that's what the Doctor said."

Jackie smiled ruefully, raising an eyebrow.

"That's never stopped him before."

"Oi!"

The Doctor walked up behind Rose, the first time he had actually engaged in the conversation. Rose actually felt more at ease with him so close in proximity to her.

"I'm a Time Lord; we live by the laws of space and time. Some of them MUST be followed."

"...So then what about the all the rules and regulations you've broken before?"

The Doctor opened his mouth to refute Rose's question, but closed it again after a moment, evidently finding no good response. She smiled triumphantly, nodding once in decision before turning back to her mother.

"I'm sorry, mum. We really can't. Not this time."

Jackie nodded, rubbing her upper arm.

"So where are you guys? We have no idea where the gap ended up coming through."

Jackie looked around at her surroundings before answering.

"Norway. About fifty miles out of Burgen, on a little beach called 'Dårlig Ulf Stranden'."

The Doctor's eyes widened, a slight amount of horror evident in his eyes.

"Dalek?"

Rose laughed once, confusing the Doctor terribly. He stared at her for a moment before she clarified for him.

"Dårlig, not Dalek. Dårlig Ulf Stranden means Bad Wolf Bay."

Now it was the Doctor's turn to laugh.

"Of all the places..."

Jackie ignored her confusion, glancing down at her watch.

"How long have we got?"

"...About three minutes."

"I can't think of what to say! Um... Oh! I'm pregnant! Three months in. We don't know what gender yet."

"How long has it been since you've gotten stuck there?"

"About a year."

"A year?! It's only been a little over a half a year on our end."

"What have you been doing?"

"I stopped by the flat after Canary Wharf. I grabbed everything from my room and some stuff from the living room. Everything else is probably gone after this long. I left a note on the back of the front door saying I was traveling and that you were gone. However they wanted to interpret that."

Jackie nodded, her face downcast.

"Oh, and I saw Shareen and her family again the same day. She punched me and called me an asshat."

Jackie laughed.

"That sounds just like her. Always the impulsive one."

"What have you been up to? Other than the baby, I mean."

"I've just been at home; your dad's still making money with his business, and both he and Mickey are working for this world's Torchwood. Doing some good in combating alien life."

Rose grinned, her eyes finally drifting over to Mickey. He just stared at her for a moment before grinning at her.

He still stood by her decision. Thank God.

"Are we ever going to see you again?"

Rose turned to Pete, who had placed his hand on Jackie's shoulder as he addressed Rose.

"...No. I'm sorry. You can't. This is it."

Pete nodded, stepping back again.

"I was afraid of that."

The image of the three of them started to go transparent again, and Rose stepped forward.

"I love you. All three of you. And I'll miss you."

"We'll miss you too, dear! Doctor, you'd better keep my daughter safe, do you hear me? Or else I'll slap you again."

The Doctor mock saluted Jackie, making her frown at him before giving her daughter one last smile. Then, they were gone.

Rose started to cry again, and she immediately turned around, burying her face in the Doctor's chest. He wrapped his arms around her, resting his chin on top of her head.

"I'm sorry."

"Oh!"

Both the Doctor and Rose turned to look towards the door, where a redhead in a wedding dress and veil was facing it.

"What?"

The Doctor let go of Rose, his eyes wide as he turned to fully face the redhead. She turned around, her eyes widening when she saw the two people standing by the console.

"Who are you?"

Rose's jaw dropped open. She hadn't really believed that the woman was actually there.

"But-"

"Where am I, eh?"

"What?"

"What the hell is this place?"

Rose cut off the Doctor, interjecting disbelief of her own.

"What?!"

* * *

 **AN: So... That was my first episode (rather, partial episode) rewrite including Rose back into the main plot. I wrote this months ago, but I didn't want to start publishing the story until I was confident in how I wrote the chapters and had a good start on the season. I'm glad I did, because I ended up rewriting a large portion of this chapter a couple of weeks later.**

 **I'm currently sitting at having three more episodes completely rewritten, and I'm hoping to finish another one in the next couple of weeks. Hopefully I'll have at least two or three more done by the end of the summer, but I'm starting college in the fall, and I have a ton of stuff to get done before then. I'm hoping to update at least once a month - let's say the 20th for a solid date - but it might be less often once school starts up.**

 **Please leave a review if you are able! It's positive feedback from other people that keeps me writing. ^^**

 **EDIT: Thank you to a guest reviewer who made me aware of a couple of inconsistencies I had missed in my writing. I fixed them, now, so hopefully the story will flow better. To all readers, please make me aware of any of these issues if you see them. Thank you so much!**


	2. The Runaway Bride

AN: -D-O-C…. is a regular transition, while ~D~O~C…. is a transition into either a dream or memory. Any scene happening in the mind.

The Doctor started sputtering, struggling to come up with something to say to the redheaded bride standing in front of them.

"Y-You can't do that. I wasn't-. We're in flight! That is, that is physically impossible! How did-"

The redhead hiked up her wedding dress, approaching Rose and the Doctor.

"Tell me where I am. I demand that you tell me right now where am I?!"

Rose just stared at her for another second before speaking.

"Inside the TARDIS."

The redhead looked at her like she was insane, suspicion crossing her face.

"The what?"

"The TARDIS. That's Time And Relative Dimension In Space. It's a… spaceship of sorts."

"That's not even a proper word. You're just saying things."

Rose could honestly say she was offended. Two years of traveling with the Doctor, and not one person had said anything like that to her before.

"Oi! Stop that! You're upsetting her. Now how did you get in here?"

Donna looked properly sorry for a moment before she started to glare at the Doctor again.

"Well, obviously, when you kidnapped me. Who was it? Who's paying you? Is it Nerys? Oh my God, she's finally got me back. This has got Nerys written all over it."

Rose put her hands in the air, mock surrendering. Both of the others turned to face her.

"Wait a second! Don't just start throwing around accusations! Also, who's Nerys? Your maid of honor? Or just bridesmaid?"

"What? Why are you talking about weddings?"

Both women looked at the Doctor in disbelief, complete silence hanging between the three of them.

"Apologies for him. I don't think he knows all the ins and outs of Earthen weddings."

"…Earthen?"

Rose smiled at Donna.

"Oh, duh! You don't even know who we are! Sorry about that! My name is Rose Tyler. I'm from London, as I'm assuming you are, too?"

"Chiswick, yeah."

"And this is the Doctor. Just the Doctor. He's from Gallifrey. And Doctor, we're talking about weddings because she's wearing a wedding dress, in case you hadn't noticed."

"That's why your wearing that?"

"Well it's certainly not because I'm going ten pin bowling. Why do you think, dumbo? I was halfway up the aisle! I've been waiting all my life for this. I was just seconds away, and then you, I don't know, you drugged me or something!"

"Woah! Hold on. First of all, what's your name, since we've given you ours."

"Donna Noble. Anyway, I'm having the police on you! Me and my husband, as soon as he is my husband, we're going to sue the living backside off you!"

Donna turned around, running for the doors of the TARDIS. Rose reached out to stop her, but just barely brushed her arm.

"Don't!"

Donna opened the doors, nearly falling out into the space beyond them. Rose grabbed the back of her wedding dress, pulling her back.

"You're in space. Outer space. I told you this was a spaceship."

"I thought you were just off your rocker! Wait, we're in space. How am I breathing?"

The Doctor walked up behind them, placing a hand on Rose's shoulder.

"The TARDIS is protecting us."

"Who are you, actually?"

"Rose already told you. I'm the Doctor. And you're Donna. Human?"

"Um, yeah. Is that optional?"

Rose snorted, rolling her eyes.

"It is for him."

"You're an alien."

"Yeah."

"And you're human?"

Rose nodded, fiddling with the keys on her necklace. She shivered, moving slightly closer to the Doctor. He reached around her, shutting the TARDIS doors before walking back over to the console. Rose pouted, somewhat disappointed. Donna gave her an understanding look, walking back up to the Doctor. Rose followed behind her.

"I don't understand that and I understand everything. This can't happen! There is no way a human being can lock itself onto the TARDIS and transport itself inside. It must be…"

The Doctor grabbed an instrument off of the console, shining it in Donna's eyes like she was at an eye exam.

"Impossible. Some sort of subatomic connection? Something in the temporal field? Maybe something pulling you into alignment with the Chronon shell. Maybe something macro mining your DNA within the interior matrix. Maybe-"

Rose pulled the Doctor away from Donna, taking whatever the thing was he had in his hand away from him.

"Doctor, Donna's going to slap you. Now you should really take her back to her wedding."

"Right. Sorry. Where's the wedding?"

Donna frowned, clearly disappointed she didn't get to hit him.

"Saint Mary's, Hayden Road, Chiswick, London, England, Earth, the Solar System."

Rose laughed, drawing Donna's attention back to her. For the first time, Donna seemed to actually notice the red around Rose's eyes.

"Oh my God, were you kidnapped too?! Do you need help?!"

"No! As surprising as it might be, I came willingly."

"Then why have you been crying? Oh my God, did you make her cry? That's it, Spaceboy."

Donna started to stomp over to the Doctor. She honestly looked ready to haul off on him. Rose grabbed her arm, stopping her.

"Donna, stop! He didn't make me cry! I'm crying because I just lost everyone; my mom, my dad, again, and my ex-boyfriend -slash- best friend. I was only able to say goodbye because he helped me to. I just saw them for the last time."

Donna's arms fell to her sides, and for the first time since she had arrived on the TARDIS, she looked actually helpless.

The Doctor broke the silence by clapping his hands, walking back over to the console.

"Right, Chiswick."

-D-O-C-T-O-R—W-H-O-

Rose stepped out of the TARDIS, immediately stopping in place.

"Doctor… This is not Chiswick. Not even close. We're at least a city away."

Donna pushed her way out from behind Rose, gasping and frowning at her surroundings.

"I said, Saint Mary's. What sort of Martian are you? Where's this?"

The Doctor looked around for a moment before running back inside the TARDIS, Rose right on his heels. Donna followed behind them, only to run back out again to examine the outside of the TARDIS.

"Something's wrong with her. The TARDIS. It's like she's… Recalibrating! She's digesting. What is it? What have you eaten? What's wrong? Donna? You've really got to think. Is there anything that might've caused this? Anything you might have done? Any sort of alien contact? I can't-"

"Doctor, she's not even here. She's outside again. The whole 'it's bigger on the inside' thing."

Donna entered the TARDIS again, appearing both confused and shocked.

"There you are. As I was saying, I can't let you go wandering off. What if you're dangerous? I mean, have you seen lights in the sky, or did you touch something like… something different, something strange? Or something made out of a box of metal or…"

Rose tuned the Doctor out, whispering in Donna's ear.

"Go. Now. Otherwise he won't let you leave until he figures out why the TARDIS is recalibrating. She doesn't do this very often, after all."

"She?"

"The TARDIS is female. She's sentient. Anyway, run. Get to Saint Mary's."

Donna looked ready to cry as she gave Rose a hug before turning and running out the doors again.

"…zip around his forehead, is he?"

The Doctor turned around, his eyes widening when he only saw Rose.

"Donna!"

He ran out the doors after her. Rose rolled her eyes before turning and starting to follow him. Then, another dizzy spell hit her, this one worse than the last, if that was even possible.

"No, not now!"

"Rose… Listen to me... I can hear you... Feel me... Come to me..."

It seemed like this time, whoever it was had purposely spaced out their words so that they would all register.

"Who are you?"

"Listen…"

Then, Rose went unconscious, her body crumbling to the floor of the console room.

~D~O~C~T~O~R~~W~H~O~

"Rose... Rose..."

Rose saw nothing but blackness in front of her. She felt like she was surrounded by fire; she could feel the heat from the blaze, but it didn't hurt. The same someone was calling out to her, a voice buried deep within her mind. She wasn't dizzy though like before.

Suddenly, the darkness was gone, and so was the heat. But she had no idea where she was. She was standing in the middle of a blizzard, mountains rising up on either side of her. Shivering, she drudged through the snow, barely able to keep her eyes open.

"Rose..."

Following the sound of the voice, Rose made it out of the blizzard within mere minutes. Her feet touched down on grass - or, rather, what she thought was grass, as it was a deep shade of red - and she looked up, squinting, at the two suns shining in the sky. Where the hell was she, that it could be winter in one place and spring right next door?

"Rose Tyler."

Rose's head snapped back down from looking skyward, and she blinked the bright spots away before focusing on a figure no more than thirty feet from her. The figure approached, then split into three figures.

"Who's there? Who are you?"

"Do not be afraid, my child. I am Tempus, Gallifreyan Goddess of Time. These are my two younger sisters, Visus and Novo, the Goddess of Future Sight and Change. I have been calling to you for a long time now. Since the Huon milling about inside of you was reawakened."

"What?"

"When you got that close to the rift between dimensions, it caused the Vortex energy the Doctor didn't take out of you to... reboot, for lack of a better term. I was able to latch onto that energy and call out to you, and its only gotten stronger since. Rose, with your help and my power, we could bring Gallifrey back. We could do anything."

Rose's eyes went wide, and her breath hitched. She could give the Doctor his planet back? His friends, his family, everyone?

"...What do you need from me?"

Tempus smiled fondly at Rose, then moved closer until they were standing at arm's reach.

"I need to use you as a host body. You would still have full control, obviously, but I would be a presence milling about in the back of your mind, only there when you need me or when I think it best. You would be able to use my powers over time as your own, and... you could live forever. Although I don't think you would want to outlive the Doctor, would you?"

Shaking her head, Rose looked down at her feet, then back up at Tempus.

"What's the catch?"

"It would hurt. Immensely. But the pain would subside after the first week or two, and you wouldn't be human anymore. Not even 1% human. You would be a Time Lady. However, if we split apart for more than a few hours... You'll die. Whether you would still be alive in a human lifespan or not."

Rose nodded, then took a deep breath.

"I would be able to give the Doctor his planet back? His people?"

"Yes. But it would take time, and the results wouldn't be guaranteed. Do you accept?"

"...Yes. I accept."

Smiling, Tempus reached a hand up and stroked Rose's cheek.

"Wonderful. I will see you again soon, then, my child."

Rose felt herself starting to disappear, and Gallifrey blurred in her vision. Then everything went black again.

~D~O~C~T~O~R~~W~H~O~

"Rose! Please, please wake up!"

Rose suddenly became aware of a sharp pain in her body, gasping as her eyes shot open. The Doctor had her in his arms, and they were still on the floor of the console room, just farther away from the door. It looked like he had been crying.

"Oh, thank goodness. Rose, are you okay?"

Rose could barely move anything. She carefully shook her head, trying to speak.

"N-No. I'll explain… later… just… just… leave… me… be… Get… to… Donna…"

Rose had to take a breath in-between each individual word, taking nearly all of her concentration to do so. The Doctor looked reluctant to leave, but set Rose down again and ran over to the console, getting the TARDIS started up. The console started to spark, and the Doctor hit it with a hammer.

Then, the true pain came. Rose bit back a scream as what felt like fire spread through her body, from her head to the tips of her toes. Her head started to throb, and the fire grew hotter, pins and needles piercing every spot of her body. A pressure was forming in her chest, and she guessed it was her binary heart system forming. She couldn't stop the next scream from ripping out of her throat, piercing the air.

"Rose?!"

"Keep… driving!"

Another scream escaped Rose's lips, her back arching off of the floor before falling back down again. She was panting, beads of sweat rolling down her face and neck. Her head felt ready to explode. She shucked off her leather jacket she had been wearing, but it barely helped at all. She felt like she was burning up, even in just her skinny jeans, black Converse, and white tank top.

The Doctor looked ready to run for Rose. She looked him in the eyes, telling him not to. He bit his lip, tying a rope around the control lever and running to the doors of the TARDIS. He pulled one of the doors open, calling out to Donna.

"Open the door!"

A third scream worked its way up Rose's throat, and she threw both hands over her mouth, clamping it shut and trying her hardest to swallow the scream. Tears started gathering in her eyes from the pain, but she held it back. The Doctor couldn't afford another distraction right now.

"You've got to jump!"

"I'm not blinking flip jumping. I'm supposed to be getting married!"

Rose took her hands off of her mouth, rage bubbling up inside her.

"Donna, it's now or never!"

The Doctor looked back at her, worry as plain as day across his face. Rose clamped her mouth shut and covered it with her hands again, nodding towards Donna. The redhead hesitated for a moment before opening the door of the taxi.

"I'm in my wedding dress! I'm jumping across the street in my wedding dress! Oh my God."

"Yes, you look lovely! Come on!"

"I-I can't do it."

"Trust me."

"D-Does Rose trust you? Would she jump?"

"I know she would. Now, jump!"

Donna launched herself forward, the Doctor catching her in his arms. Both of them tumbled to the ground, and the TARDIS doors slammed shut. The string the Doctor had held broke, the TARDIS flying itself away from the road.

The Doctor immediately pushed Donna off of him, earning a protest from the redhead until she saw Rose. She was sweating so much now that her hair was sticking to her face, and tears were sliding down the sides of her face, falling through the grate of the console. God, even though Tempus had told her it would be bad, she never imagined this.

"Rose! Oh my God. Rose, stay with me."

"I'm not… going anywhere. Just a little more. A minute or two."

Another scream ripped from Rose's throat. This time, she curled in on herself, turning towards the Doctor. He stroked her head, running his thumb across her temple. Donna placed a hand on Rose's ankle, not understanding anything that was going on. Truth be told, neither of the others really did either.

Then, the pain started melting away. The pins and needles were gone, and the throbbing in Rose's head went away. The fire died down again, and her body temperature felt normal again after another minute. She still felt sore, but she had expected that.

In the back of her head was a dull beat, one that she guessed was her two heartbeats. It wasn't loud, just annoying. Like a fly buzzing around your head and you just couldn't swat it away.

"Sorry! I warned you, but I guess even the most detailed verbal warnings can't prepare you for that!"

Rose jolted up, startling both the Doctor and Donna. She gripped the Doctor's suit jacket as hard as she could, her eyes glassy. She'd heard Tempus's voice as clear as if she was standing right next to her.

"Well, of course. I am inside your head, after all! It would only make sense that you would be able to hear me clearly. Oh, and since you probably haven't noticed yet, there's a locket around your neck. Keep it safe, okay?"

Rose's hand shot to her chest, her fingers brushing against a new pendant hanging there. She held it up to see. It was a small gold locket with Gallifreyan on both the front and back. Dea de Tempus, and Bad Wolf.

"Don't lose it, okay? It's important!"

"I can read Gallifreyan now?"

"Yes. That's another ability you've gained. You can understand both written and spoken Gallifreyan, and write and speak it yourself."

"Rose?"

Rose shook herself from her internal conversation with the TARDIS, facing the Doctor. He looked ready to start crying again. She reached her arms up, wrapping them around his neck. He hugged her back immediately.

"I'm sorry for worrying you. It shouldn't happen again; I can feel it. The dizziness and pain are done."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. I'm sure."

Suddenly, the TARDIS started sparking again. The Doctor picked Rose up in his arms, Donna right behind him as he ran out of the TARDIS.

"Donna! Grab that extinguisher!"

Donna snatched up the fire extinguisher on her way out the door, handing it to the Doctor after he's set Rose down, letting her lean against him for support. He started to spray the inside of the TARDIS, but there was too much smoke wafting out to even get to anything. The Doctor dropped the extinguisher, wrapping an arm around Rose's waist instead.

"The funny thing is, for a spaceship, she doesn't really do that much flying. We'd better give her a couple of hours. You both all right?"

"I'm fine; I'm more worried about Rose."

"I already told you, I'm fine. Just dandy."

The Doctor turned Rose's head to look her in the eyes.

"I don't believe you. You're still weak. You should stay here."

"Oh, please. There's nothing dangerous about going to a wedding. Except maybe their reaction when you get back there, Donna. Oh, but did we already miss it?"

"Yeah, probably."

"You can always book another date."

Rose felt like slapping him over the head. He was so dense sometimes.

"Course we can."

"You've still got the honeymoon."

Donna was going to respond, but Rose cut her off, giving the Doctor a flat look.

"Stop trying to help; You aren't. Besides, it's not even a honeymoon since they aren't married."

"Oh. Right. Sorry, Donna."

This time she actually did slap him over the head. Tempus laughed.

"It's not your fault."

Rose whirled around to face Donna, her expression complete disbelief.

"Seriously? Wow. I think you're the first person to ever not blame him for something going wrong. More than once, at least."

"Oi!"

The two women laughed, while the Doctor just started walking away from them in a huff. Rose nearly fell over after she lost her support so abruptly, almost tripping over her own foot before catching her balance again.

"You want some help?"

"No thanks. I've got it."

Donna nodded before following after the Doctor, Rose stumbling after her. It was like having two left feet.

"Tempus? Is this because of you?"

"Sorry about this; It's my consciousness getting used to this new body. It should only be a little while longer. The more you move about, the faster it will go."

Rose kept stumbling forward, curling and uncurling her fingers as she went. She would've looked a sight to anyone watching her. They would probably think her drunk. But it was only the three of them on the rooftop, and the Doctor and Donna were facing away from her.

"…couldn't go back on someone's personal timeline. Apparently."

Rose sat down next to Donna, who had moved closer to the roof's edge. The Doctor took off his suit jacket and put it around her shoulders. Rose felt a pang of jealousy, and turned the other way. She was just as capable of being cold as Donna was; she had left her leather jacket on the floor of the console room.

"...Why is he so dense?"

Rose didn't call Tempus this time, but she did try to just... push her thoughts in the goddess's direction. It worked, to her surprise.

"Ugh. Because all men are SO dense sometimes. Especially when it comes to romance. And- oh, he's not as dense as I thought!"

Rose was confused for a moment before she felt a warmth around her shoulders. The Doctor had wrapped his arm around Rose's shoulders, pulling her closer to him. She gladly shifted closer to him, soaking in as much of his warmth as she could. It was nice being his close to him, tucked under his arm and burrowing against his side.

"Okay, are you two a couple or not? Because sometimes you seriously act like one."

Rose shook her head.

"No. We haven't ever been, and we aren't now. We're just friends. Best friends."

If either of them heard the disappointment in Rose's voice, they didn't say anything.

"Oh, and here."

The Doctor removed an elaborately carved gold ring from his pocket, Donna looking at him with total apprehension. It was a shiny, pure gold, with a rose carved into the center, and vines stretching around the remainder of the band.

"Oh, do you have to rub it in?"

"Those creatures can trace you. This is a bio-damper. Should keep you hidden, just a precaution. With this ring, I thee bio-damp."

Rose laughed as the Doctor slipped the ring onto Donna's finger. Then she realized that the Doctor had been carrying around a ring in the first place. A ring with a rose in the middle. Her mouth went dry, but before she could say anything, the Doctor kept talking.

"Right! Rose! As soon as you're back to normal, we're going to clear things up with Donna's wedding, and then we're going after those robots. The last thing we need is another Christmas like last year."

"Last year?"

Both Rose and the Doctor looked at Donna like she had grown a second head.

"Great big spaceship over London? You didn't notice?"

Donna looked at the two of them sheepishly, a nervous laugh escaping her throat.

"I had a bit of a hangover."

The Doctor rolled his eyes, scoffing.

"Of course you did. Because that's how you spend Christmas."

"Okay, spaceman. How did you spend it, then?"

"I spent Christmas just over there."

The Doctor pointed to the Powell Estate, and only then did Rose realize just how close it was.

"Oh my God. I didn't realize it was that close."

"What is?"

"My flat. Well, what used to be my and my mum's flat. Not anymore; not once someone finds the note I left on the back of the front door and gets rid of everything we didn't grab from inside after selling it off to someone else."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. It wasn't your fault. Anyway, the Doctor spent last Christmas with me, my mum, and my ex-boyfriend. We wore tissue crowns from Christmas crackers and ate ham after saving the Earth for the... oh, about eighth time."

"...Is that an exaggeration?"

Both the blonde and the brunet next to her laughed, Rose shaking her head.

"Unfortunately, or maybe fortunately, no."

"Anything else you should tell me?"

The Doctor shook his head, adjusting his arm slightly and pulling Rose even closer as she started to shiver slightly when the wind picked up again.

"Question is, what do camouflaged robot mercenaries want with you? And how did you get inside the TARDIS? I don't know. What's your job?"

Donna pulled the suit jacket closer around her, shrugging and tilting her head.

"I'm just a secretary."

The Doctor pulled out his Sonic Screwdriver again, sweeping it over Donna.

"It's weird. I mean, you're not special, you're not powerful, you're not connected, you're not clever, you're not important."

Rose scoffed, rolling her eyes as she lightly shoved the Doctor.

"Stop that. She may not be clever or important to you, but neither am I, and you don't go around insulting me like that!"

"You're extremely im-"

Rose looked stared at the Doctor, confused, as he stopped talking suddenly and looked away from her. She could almost see a blush on his cheeks...

"Anyway, you're right. Sorry."

"And stop bleeping me! It's not fun!"

The Doctor cringed as Donna shouted practically in his ear, shifting away from her.

"What kind of a secretary are you?"

"I'm at HC Clements. It's where I met Lance. I was temping. I mean, it was all a bit posh, really. I'd spent the last two years at a double glazing firm. Well, I though I'm never going to fit in here. And then he made me a coffee. I mean, that just doesn't happen. Nobody gets the secretaries a coffee. And Lance, he's the head of HR! He doesn't need to bother with me. But he was nice, he was funny. And it turns out he thought everyone else was really snotty too. So that's how it started, me and him. One cup of coffee. That was it. And he's gotten me one every day since."

"When was this?"

"Six months ago."

Rose raised her eyebrows, apprehension overtaking her.

"That's a bit quick to get married. I dated Mickey for three years, and we never in all of that time even thought about getting married."

"Well, he insisted. And he nagged, and he nagged me. And he just wore me down. And then finally, I just gave in."

Rose opened her mouth to say something, but the Doctor beat her to it.

"What does HC Clements do?"

"Oh, security systems. You know, entry codes, ID cards, that sort of thing. If you ask me, it's a posh name for locksmiths."

"Keys."

Rose pursed her lips, carefully going over the details she had learned in her head. Constant coffees from someone she had never even talked to before, working for a locksmith company, suddenly appearing inside the TARDIS... None of it was connecting in any way, shape, or form. And that threw her off.

"Donna, when did Lance get you your daily coffee? Any pattern?"

"No, I don't think so. The time was always random, worked around whenever we both had a short break from working."

"Anything weird about the coffee? Anything he put in it?"

"Just the regular: some creamer and some sugar. And... actually there was something else that he put in it that made it a little bit sweeter, but he said it's just some rare spice."

"Rare spice?"

Rose narrowed her eyes, glancing at the Doctor. He just shrugged, having no idea what it could be.

"Anyway, enough of my CV. Come on, it's time to face the consequences. Oh, this is going to be so shaming. You can do the explaining, Martian boy."

Rose giggled as the Doctor just pouted at her, somewhat offended.

"Yeah, I'm not from Mars."

Donna ignored him completely, standing up and holding his suit jacket out to him.

"Oh, I had this great big reception all planned. Everyone's going to be heartbroken."

Donna started walking back to the TARDIS, causing the Doctor to stand up as well and put his suit jacket back on. Rose sighed rather dramatically before standing up herself. The Doctor didn't notice. The two of them walked back to the TARDIS, hand in hand.

"Come on, then. Let's go and see what's happening with your wedding."

The Doctor unlocked the TARDIS doors and the three of them walked inside.

-D-O-C-T-O-R-W-H-O-

Rose and the Doctor walk a couple paces behind Donna, their hands still tightly intertwined. Neither of them really wanted to let go after their hectic day. It was comforting to have even the slightest sense of support.

As they approached the building where the reception was supposed to be held, Rose could hear music from inside and people laughing. Donna would be the heartbroken one once she walked through those doors, not her guests.

She was right.

The second Donna entered the room, she looked completely destroyed, ready to burst into tears at any moment. The music stopped, and everyone turned to look at her, some with guilty expressions and others completely unaffected by her presence.

"You had the reception without me?"

A woman who Rose assumed was Donna's mother stepped forward, her expression between pain and confusion.

"Donna, what happened to you?"

"You had the reception without me?"

Completely ignoring the mood, the Doctor waved at everyone, a bright smile on his face.

"Hello, I'm the Doctor."

"...And I'm Rose."

Rose moved closer to the Doctor, slightly scared by all of the glares and otherwise negative expressions she was getting.

"They had the reception without me!"

"Yes, I gathered."

Rose slapped the Doctor's arm, shaking her head at him. No.

A blonde lady, who mind you had been dancing rather close to Donna's fiancé, sneered at the redhead.

"Well, it was all paid for. Why not?"

"Thank you, Nerys."

So this was Nerys. She really was rude. Which made Rose feel the need to say something.

"Maybe because the whole point of the reception is to celebrate the newlyweds? Maybe because they aren't newlyweds if the bride vanished before they said 'I do'? Maybe because of basic human decency? Maybe that?"

Nerys looked ready to scream at Rose, her eyes filled with nothing except rage. Donna's mother interrupted her.

"Well, what were we supposed to do? I got your silly little message in the end. I'm on Earth? Very funny. What the hell happened? How did you do it? I mean, what's the trick, because I'd love to know."

Rose opened her mouth to argue again, but everyone around them started to talk at one time, some of them even shouting at Donna.

"Where were you the whole time?"

"What the hell happened?!"

"Donna Noble, explain!"

Rose closed her eyes, anger simmering inside her. Donna didn't deserve this; she and the Doctor did.

"SHUT UP!"

Everyone fell silent at Rose's outburst, startled by her sudden rage. They all settled down again as Donna started to cry, Rose immediately went to console her, putting an arm around her shoulders. Lance stepped forward as well, and Donna fell into his open arms, flashing Rose a thumbs-up behind her back.

That clever woman. Tempus had nothing on her.

Tempus began to laugh inside Rose's mind, and Rose could feel her delight.

"Donna Noble is absolutely wonderful! Completely so! So manipulative! I love it!"

"Hush. No encouraging her."

Tempus laughed once more, but didn't speak again.

-D-O-C-T-O-R-W-H-O-

Rose and the Doctor stood at the edge of the dance floor, next to the bar, as everyone else danced. Rose tapped her foot to the beat, watching Donna and Lance laughing in the middle of the dance floor.

"Can I borrow your phone?"

Rose nodded, fishing her phone out of her jacket pocket, having retrieved her leather jacket from the TARDIS on their way here. She handed it to the Doctor, who stared at it for a moment, turning to look at Rose.

"When on Gallifrey did you get an iPhone 6?"

Rose laughed, gesturing loosely at it.

"When we went to the United States in 2014. Just released. Remember when you lost track of me for a while? That's when."

"Where did you get the money for that?"

"TARDIS funds. I found a room with all sorts of currency, anything from pounds to US dollars to some sort of cockroach used in the Valencian Nebula."

The Doctor chuckled before holding the screen towards Rose so she could unlock it.

"Just make sure that no one gets ahold of this, okay? Too far ahead of its time; It could mess with the timeline."

"Obviously."

Rose watched her phone screen as the Doctor quickly flipped through pages about HC Clements before using the Sonic Screwdriver to open hidden pages. One single word flashed at them. One single, haunting word.

Torchwood.

"They're owned by Torchwood?!"

Rose snapped her mouth shut as several people around them turned to look at them when Rose shouted. The two waited for everyone to ignore them again before continuing talking.

"Oh my God. They're a Torchwood company. Well that would explain a lot."

The Doctor locked the phone again, handing it back to Rose before straightening his suit jacket and coat. She pocketed her phone, and the two fell into silence before the Doctor held his hand out to her. She looked at him, confused, but placed her hand in his.

"We're at a wedding; we absolutely need to dance. And there's no one here I would rather dance with."

Rose wanted to cry, but instead settled for nestling herself into the Doctor's arms as they swayed back and forth to a slow song. For once, Rose actually felt at peace. That rarely happened around the Doctor. Then the song was over, and Rose spotted the cameraman through the couples starting to shift around or leave the dance floor. Rose started walking towards the cameraman, the Doctor right on her heels.

"Excuse me, but do you have a video from the bride walking down the aisle?"

"Oh, I taped the whole thing. They've all had a look. They said sell it on You're Been Framed. I said, more like the News. Here we are."

Rose watched the tape as Donna was enveloped and turned into gold particles. Very familiar gold particles. Apparently the Doctor thought they were familiar, too.

"Can't be. Play it again?"

The cameraman replayed the same section of the video, and both Rose and the Doctor watched it closely.

"Clever, mind. Good trick, I'll give her that. I was clapping."

Rose squinted, making sure that she wasn't seeing things. She felt a comforting warmth spread through her body, her eyes momentarily going out of focus. Neither of the men next to her noticed her eyes flash gold.

"That's Huon particles, right? The stuff inside the Heart of the TARDIS."

"That's impossible. That's ancient. Huon energy doesn't exist outside the TARDIS anymore. It hasn't for billions of years."

Guilt clenched tight in Rose's stomach, but before she could say anything, the Doctor froze for a moment before whispering in shock.

"So old that it can't be hidden by a bio-damper."

The Doctor grabbed Rose's hand, pulling her behind him as he ran outside. The two of them were met by the same robot Santa's from before.

"Oh my God. We need to warn Donna!"

Rose ran back inside without even considering waiting for the Doctor, weaving in and out of people in her desperate attempt to get to the redhead standing in the middle of the dance floor.

"Donna! Donna, they've found you."

Donna turned to look at Rose, her expression of confusion quickly replaced by worry.

"But the Doctor said I was safe."

"The bio-damper doesn't work. Whatever's chasing you is using something ancient, something too old to be hidden by a bio-damper. We need to get everyone out."

"My God, it's all my family."

The Doctor reached the two women as Donna started to panic. Rose placed her hand on Donna's shoulder, rubbing circles with her thumb to try to calm Donna down.

"Out the back door!"

The three of them ran to the back, where they were met by even more robot Santa's.

"Maybe not."

Rose look out the windows to see they are surrounded by all sides.

"We're trapped."

Rose looked at one of the robots, who had a remote control in his hand. He raised it, reaching to press a button on it. Rose gasped, images of the spinning Christmas tree flashing through her head.

"Christmas trees."

The Doctor immediately understood what Rose was saying, while Donna just stared at her.

"What about them?"

"They kill. Last year, my mum, ex and I were nearly ground into hamburger meat by a Christmas tree in our flat. Get away from the trees!"

Donna joined in Rose's shouting, only some of the guests looking at them.

"Don't touch the trees!"

The Doctor joined in as well, drawing Sylvia's attention and even more guests, as well.

"Get away from the Christmas trees! Everyone, get away from them! Everyone stay away from the trees! Stay away from the trees!"

Sylvia rolled her eyes at the Doctor, scoffing.

"Oh, for God's sakes, the man's an idiot. Why? What harm's a Christmas tree going to- Oh."

The guests began to gasp in wonder as the decorations start floating away from the trees, positioning themselves in mid-air. Rose backed up, fear griping her. The Doctor grabbed her hand, backing up as well. Then, the decorations began launching themselves at the guests, exploding as they hit surfaces, and sometimes people.

Suddenly, the guests didn't consider the Doctor such an idiot anymore. They panicked, running around the room. They only made themselves easier targets. One man flew into the wedding cake, covering everyone near him in dots of white buttercream frosting.

Rose used her other hand to shove Donna away from them, staring her in the eyes.

"Go. Hide. Stay out of sight. The Doctor and I can handle this. Go!"

Donna ran, grabbing Lance's hand on the way, and the two of them dove under a table. One problem out of the way. Rose met the Doctor's eyes, and they smiled at each other before glancing around them to come up with a plan. Then, Rose saw the unoccupied DJ booth.

"Doctor, why's your screwdriver called a Sonic one?"

"We've been over this. Because-"

The Doctor fell silent as he noticed Rose's line of vision, following it with his own eyes. He laughed once before they both ran over to the DJ booth, turning to face the six Santa's that had lined up in the middle of the room.

"Oi! Santa! Word of advice. If you're attacking a man with a Sonic Screwdriver, don't let him near the sound system."

Rose covered her ears as the Doctor jammed his Screwdriver into the DJ booth, resulting in a shrill sound that caused the robots to break to pieces. Rose let out a shriek of glee, jumping up and down before hugging the Doctor.

Everyone in the room except for the two behind the DJ booth had frozen, as if they were statues. They started looking around at each other before hurrying to either help those who had been on the receiving end of an attack or to find someone hiding. Donna crawled out from under the table, rushing over to the Doctor and Rose, who had already kneeled down next to the broken robots.

"Care to explain?"

"Look at that. Remote control for the decorations, but there's a second remote control for the robots. They're not scavengers anymore. I think someone's taken possession."

"Never mind all that! You're a Doctor. People have been hurt."

"Nah, they wanted you alive. Look."

The Doctor picked up a decoration and threw it at Donna. Rose flinched and shied away, expecting the decoration to explode as it hits Donna. But it just tapped her and bounced back to the floor.

"They're not active now."

"All I'm saying, you could help."

"Sorry, Donna. Contrary to his title, he's more of a Doctor of science than medicine. They honestly shouldn't be too injured, though. He's right; they only wanted to hurt and potentially distract everyone else. That makes it easier to kidnap you for whatever they need you for."

By then, everyone who isn't helping the wounded had grouped up behind Donna, actively listening to Rose's words. She looped her arm through the Doctor's, nodding towards the door.

"Right. Got to think of the bigger picture. There's still a signal!"

Rose quickly waved to Donna before she was pulled pulled out the door by the Doctor. Sylvia approached her daughter, worry etched across her face.

"Donna, who is he? Who is that man? And the girl?"

"Sorry, mum. Sometime else."

Donna hitched up her wedding dress, running after the Doctor and Rose. She caught up to them in a matter of seconds, nearly tripping over her bridal gown.

"Now what?"

"There's someone behind this, directing the roboforms."

"But why is it me? What have I done?"

"If we find the controller, we'll find that out. Ooo! It's up there. Something in the sky."

"Something with access to Huon particles? What could that be?"

"Huon?"

"Oh, right. Huon particles are ancient, really ancient. They haven't existed outside the heart of the TARDIS for-... That's it!"

"What's it?"

Rose turned to face the Doctor, a bright smile on her face.

"Whatever it is, it has access to Huon particles, the same stuff in the heart of the TARDIS. You said yourself: they don't exist outside the TARDIS! They pulled toward each other like magnets, the only two things in quite possibly the universe that contain Huon particles. That's why Donna appeared inside the TARDIS; she pulled her in. They attracted each other."

Both the Doctor and Donna fell silent for a moment before the Doctor laughed, pulling Rose into a tight hug.

"Rose Tyler, you're brilliant! Absolutely brilliant!"

Rose joined in his laughter, but he let go of her a moment later.

"No! I've lost the signal. Donna, we've got to get to your office. HC Clements. I think that's where it all started. Lance!"

Rose looked at the Doctor like he was absolutely mad. Why Lance of all people?

"I don't know if all of you can fit in my car; I have some gifts and stuff in the back seat."

"If we need a ride, I can just call Shareen. She has an seven-seater; She could fit all of us, if Lance wants to come."

"...That's a good point. Do you want to come, Lance?"

"Of course. I'm not leaving Donna with you lot."

"Hey! I'll have you know that we are very nice people, Lance Bennett."

"Suspiciously nice."

Anger flared up inside Rose, but before she could say anything back, Donna held a hand up.

"Calm down, everyone. Really. Lance, they honestly are nice. Well, Rose is, at least. Still not sure about the Doctor."

The Doctor opened his mouth to argue, then shut it again, shrugging.

"Fair enough. Now then. Allons-y!"

-D-O-C-T-O-R-W-H-O-

"You know, I really didn't think this through."

"I'm sure she won't be mad at you, Rose. Now Eliane might be a different story."

"That's what I'm worried about."

Rose bit her lip, backing up from the curb as Shareen's black car pulled up. Eliane had the passenger window down, and was resting her head on her arms resting on the open window.

"Rose Tyler."

"Y-Yes?"

She liked how the Doctor said her full name much more than how Eliane said it.

"...All's good."

Rose let out a sigh of relief before giving Eliane's raised hand a high-five. The two women grinned at each other before Eliane pointed behind her in the car.

"Get in. However you want to sit."

Rose and the Doctor got in first, immediately moving to the far back. Lance and Donna sat in the middle. Before Rose had even reached for her seatbelt, Shareen had taken off away from the curb. Rose quickly snapped her seatbelt into place, leaning over to whisper in the Doctor's ear.

"How much are we telling them, by the way?"

"I don't think it really matters, except maybe Lance. Donna already knows a good chunk of who we are and what we do, and Shareen and Eliane are your friends; they'll find out eventually."

Rose nodded before turning to stare out the window for the remainder of the car ride to HC Clements.

-D-O-C-T-O-R-W-H-O-

"Why are we at HC Clements? I don't-"

Rose put her finger to her lips, and Eliane fell silent. Lance had been trying to get inside the electronic lock for a few minutes now, and the Doctor was getting extremely impatient.

"Oh, for God's sake. Just let me do it."

"You won't be able to do it any fas-"

Before Lance had even finished talking, the doors had already swung open. Rose giggled, falling into step with the Doctor as he walked inside. The others walked behind them, not really wanting to walk in front when they didn't know what they were getting into, with what had already happened that day.

"To you lot this might just be a locksmiths, but HC Clements was brought up twenty three years ago by the Torchwood Institute."

"Who are they?"

The group filed into the lift, Lance punching a floor button. The doors closed in front of them. Even with just six people, it was slightly cramped. The Doctor pulled Rose closer to him, wrapping his arms around her from behind. Shareen raised an eyebrow at them before turning to face the doors again.

"They were behind the battle of Canary Wharf. Cyberman invasion. Skies over London full of Daleks?"

While three of the others nodded, Donna just looked at the Doctor with a blank expression.

"Let me guess: you were hungover that time, too."

"No, actually. I was in Spain."

"They had Cybermen in Spain."

"Scuba diving."

Rose laughed, the convenience of it all amusing her to no end.

"That big picture, Donna. You keep on missing it. Torchwood was destroyed, but HC Clements stayed in business. I think someone else came in and took over the operation."

"But what do they want with me?"

The lift dinged, and the group filed out as the door opened. In terms of offices, HC Clements was fairly nice. Large spaces and fairly bright.

"Remember Rose's earlier epiphany? Somehow you've been dosed with Huon energy. And that's a problem, because Huon energy hasn't existed since the Dark Times. The only place you'd find a Huon particle now is a remnant in the heart of the TARDIS. See? That's what happened, just like Rose said. Like two magnets. Say this is the TARDIS."

The Doctor picked a coffee mug off of a nearby desk, shifting around some papers until he found a pencil. He held one item up in each hand.

"This mug is the TARDIS, the pencil is you. The particles inside you activated. The two sets of particles magnestised and whap."

The Doctor shook the two items before throwing the pencil into the mug.

"You were pulled inside the TARDIS."

"I'm a pencil inside a mug?"

"Yes, you are. 4H. Sums you up. Lance? What was HC Clements working on? Anything top secret? Special operations? Do not enter?"

"I don't know. I'm in charge of..."

Rose brushes Lance off, instead planting herself in one of the desk chairs, cracking her knuckles and pulling up the login screen.

"Any bright ideas?"

"Look for something obvious. Humans are really stupid when it comes to keeping things a secret. No offense."

"None taken. Let's see... oh, here we go."

Rose opened one of the lower drawers to find a small key to the file cabinet in the corner. She opened the lowest drawer first, immediately finding a folder labeled 'passwords'.

Idiot.

Rose flipped through the folder until she found a sticky note with the computer password, typing it in. The computer chimed, and Rose searched 'map' in the file search bar. Immediately, a file labeled ' ' popped up. She opened it, scanning over the pages.

"Well that's interesting."

The Doctor walked up behind Rose, surprised to see she had found a map. She held up the sticky note, and the Doctor laughed.

"Humans."

"Right? Anyway, there's all the floors on here, except one. In the lift, there's a button labeled 'Lower Basement'. That's nowhere on this map. So what's down there?"

Rose looked up to find the Doctor staring at her in awe, his mouth agape. She blushed, looking down again to put the folders, sticky note, and key away again.

"When did you learn to be this observant? Brilliantly so."

"Thank you. Anyway, let's go check out that lower basement, huh?"

Rose walks over to the lift, everyone else filing in behind her. The Doctor ended up on the opposite side of the lift this time, and Rose found herself missing the feeling of his arms around her.

"It needs a key."

Rose laughed, raising her eyebrows as Donna.

"He doesn't."

Rose gestured to the Doctor, who reached down to use his Sonic Screwdriver on the locked button.

"We should take them back down to ground floor, first."

"No chance, Martian. You're the man who keeps saving my life. I ain't letting you out of my sight."

Lance hesitated as he took a step towards the lift doors. Donna glared at him until he stepped back.

"Maybe I should go to the police."

"Stay."

The Doctor smirked, resting his arm on Lance's shoulder.

"To honor and obey?"

"Tell me about it, mate."

"Oi!"

Rose laughed, reaching around Shareen to push the button to close the doors. The lift descended to the lower basement, and everyone stayed silent the entire time.

Rose was the first one out of the lift, and immediately started down the hallway, laughing when she saw three Segways parked in the middle of the hallway. She immediately hopped onto the nearest one, taking it around in sharp circles and turns. The others exited the lift, the Doctor the only one to outright laugh at Rose's childishness.

"Where are we? Well, what goes on down here?"

"Let's find out."

"Do you think Mister Clements knows about this place?"

"The mysterious HC Clements? I think he's part of it. Only one way to find out, though. Rose, could you bloody well stop spinning for a second? There's only three Segways."

Rose laughed before bringing the Segway to a stop, letting the Doctor hop onto it. She climbed on behind him, nearly falling off the back. Rose pondered how to keep her balance for a moment before using the Doctor's shoulders to pull herself up, wrapping her legs around his waist. Donna got onto another Segway, Lance stepping on behind her, and Eliane and Shareen got onto the third Segway.

"It's good none of us are particularly overweight or muscular. Otherwise this would be a lot harder."

Rose threw her head back and laughed, her laughter changing to squeaks of surprise as the Doctor took off down the hallway. The Segway tilted back and forth, thrown off balance by the two people on it. Rose started laughing again, the Doctor joining her this time.

Straightening up her spine, Rose tilted her head up and closed her eyes. The Segway wasn't all that fast, but it still felt nice to ride through the hallway, a slight breeze brushing against Rose's face. She was particularly aware of the Doctor's body heat radiating into her from where his back pressed against her torso.

Rose knew she was pushing farther than she should've, but she just couldn't help it. She loved being as close to the Doctor as she could. She loved him.

The Doctor brought the Segway to a stop again as they came up to a door labeled 'Torchwood / Authorized Personnel Only'. He turned the wheel on the door and opened it to reveal a ladder behind it.

"Wait here. Just need to get my bearings. Don't do anything."

Just before the Doctor starts up the ladder, Rose darts in front of him, starting to climb up the ladder herself.

"And what do you think-"

"There's no way I'm not going with you. Now come on; time is precious. Well, for some people, anyway."

The Doctor rolls his eyes before starting up the ladder behind Rose, pausing to talk to the others.

"The rest of you, stay right here. Don't do anything. We'll be right back."

"You'd better come right back."

"Donna Noble, I couldn't get rid of you if I tried."

Rose laughed, already over halfway up the ladder. She started climbing even faster, reaching the top of the ladder in a few seconds. There was another hatch with a wheel, and Rose failed to get it open.

"Doctor! Come help me, please."

The Doctor appeared right behind Rose, reaching up behind her and helping her crank the wheel open. The two of them together managed to get it open, and they climbed out of the hatch onto the top of number 8 in the Thames barrier.

"Woah. Under the Thames? Really? Isn't that a bit Nestene, isn't it?"

The Doctor laughed, ruffling Rose's hair.

"A little bit, yeah. Could be worse, though. Could be made of plastic."

The Doctor smirked at Rose, and she immediately understood it was supposed to be a joke.

"I don't know, maybe all they need is someone to lend a hand. Or, rather, an arm."

"All they really need is a good run."

"No, I think they would lose their heads over something so time-consuming and difficult."

"Maybe-... I concede."

Rose laughed, starting back down the ladder.

"You know, I didn't realize that was even a pun battle. There's another thing I win, I guess."

"Don't remind me."

Rose reached the ground again, spinning to face a confused Shareen right in front of her.

"Another?"

"Oh, once upon a time, we made a bet that I couldn't get Queen Victoria to say 'We are not amused'. I won, albeit after several failed desperate attempts. She got rather cross with me, but she did say it! And I got ten quid. Although she did banish us straight after. Literally. The next sentence was her banishing us."

"But I was wonderful. At least we know that the hemophilia was just a euphemism now."

"A euphemism for what, exactly?"

"For being a werewolf. The Queen was bitten while we were there, and the blood condition she had came out nowhere. It wasn't anywhere in her lineage. But that old house- Hey, you don't suppose that the Queen founded Torchwood, did she? I mean, an organization named after the house where we met her, dealing in the supernatural and the extraterrestrial. And she did say that our life was terrible, and extremely dangerous."

The Doctor considered it for a moment before shaking his head.

"No. No way. She wouldn't have. She didn't hate us that much. Anyway, back on topic. Thames flood barrier right on top of us. Torchwood snuck in and built this place underneath."

"What, there's like a secret base hidden underneath a major London landmark?"

The Doctor and Rose fell silent, looking at each other for a moment before bursting into fits of laughter. Rose leaned on him for support, nearly in tears.

"Oh, absolutely unheard of. I mean, although, if you put something like this anywhere else, it wouldn't be very pleasing to the... Eye."

"Oh, that's good. Very nice job on that one."

The other four looked at them like they were insane.

"There was a base for a consciousness controlling those sentient mannequins from a while ago that was located directly under the London Eye. They were using it as a satellite."

Shareen just raised an eyebrow before turning away, rapping her knuckles against a nearby door.

"This anything?"

The Doctor shoved the door open, gasping at all the lab equipment and bubbling chambers.

"Oh, look at this! Stunning!"

Donna walked up behind him, blatant confusion across her face.

"What does it do?"

"Particle extrusion. Hold on. Brilliant. They've been manufacturing Huon particles. Course, my people got rid of Huons. They unravel the atomic structure."

"Is that even true?"

"Oh, please. Yes, Time Lords got rid of Huon everywhere except Gallifrey, but Rassilion kept enough Huon particles to light up the entire Earth. That bastard."

Rose nearly started laughing out loud. She'd never heard Tempus use language like that, and it was kind of funny.

"...this lot are rebuilding them. They've been using the river. Extruding them through a flat hydrogen base so they've got the end result, Huon particles in liquid form."

"And that's what's inside me?"

The Doctor turned a knob on top of the container in his hand, and Donna started glowing gold. Rose didn't notice that she starts glowing gold, as well. Shareen did, though, and pulled Rose close to her.

"What?"

"You're glowing, Rosie."

Rose looked down at herself, shocked to find that her entire body was glowing an even brighter gold than Donna.

"I'm guessing it's not the liquid reacting only with the Huon residue still inside you, but also my consciousness, as well. Since I'm here, your DNA is that of a Time Lady, and intertwined with the Huon energy that was left in your body. It makes the glow brighter than Donna's."

Rose blinked, focusing on the real world again as Shareen elbowed her.

"You okay?"

"Yeah. Just spacing out."

"...Doctor, if your lot got rid of Huon particles, why did they do that?"

The Doctor hesitated to answer, so Rose spoke instead.

"Because they are deadly. Trust me, I should know. You're not the only one who's come into contact with Huon particles. But that's a story for another day."

The Doctor nodded, evidently surprised by how much Rose knew.

"Oh my God."

"I'll sort it out, Donna. Whatever's been done to you, I'll reverse it. I am not about to lose someone else."

Rose cast her eyes downward as the Doctor met her eyes, his expression hard. He had lost his family, friends, everyone. Except her. Because she chose to not let him lose her. And now she was even more confident in that choice than ever before.

"Oh, she is long since lost."

Rose jumped back as the wall in front of the group slide up to reveal a large hole descending far into the ground.

"I have waited so long, hibernating at the edge of the universe until the the secret heart was uncovered and called out to waken!"

Before anyone else could react, Lance ran away from the hole, no one reaching out to stop him. Rose shook herself from her shock, pushing Shareen back towards the doors.

"Both of you, get out of here. Get back to the car. You'll be safe there."

"Like hell! I'm not going anywhere. Eliane?"

"No. We're not leaving you here by yourself, Rosie."

"But I'm not. I won't ever be. Not while I have the Doctor. And right now, the two of you are more in the way than helping. We can't risk anyone dying that doesn't need to be here. So go!"

Rose gave both women one final shove towards the doors, and the sisters looked at each other before nodding.

"Okay. But we'll be waiting in the car when you come out again. And you will, right?"

"Absolutely. Now run."

Eliane was the first to run out of the doors, Shareen pausing for a moment and pulling Rose into a tight hug before running after her older sister. Rose barely had the time to breathe before black robed robots grabbed her from behind, pulling her towards where some others had their guns pointed towards the Doctor and Donna. The robots threw Rose against the Doctor, who pulled Rose close to him, as if trying to shield her from them.

The robots guided the group closer to the opening in the Earth, the Doctor leaning forward to get a better look down. He still didn't let go of Rose.

"Someone's been digging. Oh, very Torchwood. Drilled by laser. How far down does it go?"

"Down and down. All the way to the center of the Earth!"

"Really? Seriously? What for?"

"Dinosaurs."

The Doctor and Rose turned to look at Donna, looks of incredulity on both of their faces.

"What?"

"Dinosaurs?"

Donna sounded less certain, almost phrasing her statement as a question.

"What are you on about, dinosaurs?"

"That film, under the Earth, with dinosaurs. Trying to help."

"That's not helping."

Rose hit the Doctor lightly on the arm, shaking her head.

"She was only trying to help. There's not much else she can do. Now play nice."

"...Alright."

"Such a sweet couple you two make. Trying to protect her from something you can't protect her from. How cute."

The Doctor pulled Rose even closer to him, glaring down at the hole.

"Only a madman talks to thin air, and trust me, you don't want to make me mad. Where are you?"

"High in the sky. Floating so high on Christmas night."

"I didn't come all this way to talk on the intercom. Come on, let's have a look at you!"

"Who are you with such command?"

"I'm the Doctor."

"Prepare your best medicines, doctor man, for you will be sick at heart."

Rose wrinkled her nose as a giant red spider-like creature transported itself into the hidden room. She shoved the Doctor's arms from around her, instead holding his hand as tightly as she could without it hurting either of them. She didn't move away from him, though.

"Racnoss? But that's impossible. You're one of the Racnoss?"

"Empress of the Racnoss."

"If you're the Empress, where's the rest of the Racnoss? Or are you the only one?"

"Such a sharp mind."

"That's it, the last of your kind. The Racnoss come from the Dark Times, billions of years ago. Billions. They were carnivores, omnivores. They devoured whole planets."

"Racnoss are born starving. Is that our fault?"

Donna looked at the Empress in horror.

"They eat people?"

"HC Clements, did he wear those, those er, black and white shoes?"

Rose looked around, confused, until she spotted a pair of black and white shoes poking out from the spider web on the ceiling. She curled her lip, her stomach churning.

"He did. We used to laugh. We used to call him the fat cat in spats."

The Doctor pointed to the shoes, and Donna gasped.

"Oh my God!"

"My Christmas dinner."

"You shouldn't even exist. Way back in history, the fledgling Empires went to war against the Racnoss, and they were wiped out."

"Except for me."

Lance approached the Empress from behind, an axe in hand, and placed his finger on his lips. But where had he gotten the axe?

"But that's what I've got inside me, that Huon energy thing. Oi! Look at me, lady. I'm talking. Where do I fit in? How come I get all stacked up with these Huon particles? Look at me, you! Look me in the eyes and tell me."

"The bride is so feisty."

...What?

"What is it, Rose?"

"The Doctor doesn't know Earthen bridal gowns, so why should the Empress of the Racnoss? Sure, she was kidnapped at her wedding, but that timing was a bit too perfect. Like the Doctor said, her hormones were increased, and that's how the Huon activated. So how did time it that perfectly, right on schedule with the drilling. And right on Christmas, like every other alien invasion in Lond-... No. Lance. It was Lance. The rare spice, the perfect planning... He's an inside man! That 'spice' was Huon!"

"...No wonder the Doctor chose you for his companion. You're brilliant, Rose Tyler."

Rose took a deep breath, jolting herself back to reality. But it was too late. Both Lance and the Empress were laughing, and he had dropped the axe.

"What?"

Rose looked over at Donna, pity drawn across her face.

"I'm sorry, Donna."

"Sorry for what? Lance, don't be so stupid! Get her!"

"God, she's thick. Months I've had to put up with her. Months. A woman who can't even point to Germany on a map."

"I-I don't understand."

"How did you meet him, Donna?"

Rose voice was filled with nothing but quiet sadness. The redhead turned to look at her, confusion still evident on her face.

"In the office."

"He made you coffee."

"What?"

Lance interrupted them, interjecting his own words into their conversation.

"Every day, I made you coffee."

"You had to be dosed with liquid particles over six months. Donna, he was poisoning you. For six months, he was making you coffee dosed with 'rare spice', otherwise known as Huon particles."

"But, we were getting married."

"Well, I couldn't risk you running off. I had to say yes. And then I was stuck with a woman who thinks the height of excitement is a new flavor Pringle. Oh, I had to sit there and listen to all that yap yap yap. Oh, Rad and Angelina. Is Posh pregnant? X Factor, Atkins Diet, Feng Shui, split ends, text me, text me, text me. Dear God, the never ending fountain of far, stupid trivia. I deserve a medal."

"Oh, is that what she's offered you? The Empress of the Racnoss? What are you, her consort?"

Rose glanced at the Doctor, horrified, but he only shrugged at her.

"It's better than a night with her."

"But I love you."

"That's what made it easy. It's like you said, Doctor. The big picture. What's the point of it all if the human race is nothing? That's what the Empress can give me. The chance to go out there. To see it. The size of it all. I think you understand that, don't you, Doctor?"

"Who is this little physician?"

Lance shrugged, nodding towards Donna.

"She said Martian."

"Oh, I'm sort of homeless. But the point is, what's down here? The Racnoss are extinct. What's going to help you four thousand miles down? That's just the molten core of the Earth, isn't it?"

"I think he wants us to talk."

"I think so, too."

"Well, tough! All we need is Donna."

The Empress hissed, turning her head towards Rose.

"No... We need the other one, too. The blonde woman. She will be beneficial to us."

"Now that I can't let you do. I'll die first."

Rose looked up the Doctor, a mixture of gratitude and extreme happiness filling her.

"How cute. The human princess and her knight in shining armor. Now kill the chattering little Doctor man."

Donna stepped forward, shielding Rose and the Doctor behind her.

"Don't you hurt either of them! You only need me. You don't need her."

"No, no, Donna. It's alright."

"No, I won't let them."

"At arms!"

Rose positioned herself between the Doctor and the nearest robot directing its gun toward them, switching which hand was holding his.

"Ah, now. Except, well, I just want to point out the obvious."

"They won't hit the bride. They're such very good shots."

The robots moved closer to the group, and Rose steeled herself, holding her chin higher. If she was going down here, she was doing it with dignity.

"Just, just, just, just, just hold on. Hold on just a tick. Just a tiny little, just a little tick. If you think about it, the particles activated in Donna and drew her inside my spaceship. So reverse it, and the spaceship comes to her."

The Doctor turned the lid on the jar in his hand. Immediately, the TARDIS started to appear around them, encasing them in the familiar coral theme that caused relief to flood Rose's body. They were safe, at least for now.

The Doctor all but flew over to the console, sending the TARDIS out of the basement. Rose griped the railing as the room swayed, but Donna was caught off guard and fell to the floor, her wedding dress fanning out around her.

"Oh, Donna, do you know what I said before about time machines? Well, I lied. And now we're going to use it. We need to find out what the Empress of the Racnoss is digging up. If something's buried at the planet's core, it must've been there since the beginning. That's just brilliant. Molto bene. I've always wanted to see this. Donna, we're going farther back than I've ever been before."

The TARDIS's obnoxious dematerializing noises stopped, and Rose ran back to the front doors, her hands on the handles as she waited for the Doctor to tell her to open them.

"We've arrived. Want to see?"

Donna sat up again, brushing her wedding dress off before accepting the Doctor's hand waiting to help her stand. She started walking over to the doors.

"I suppose."

"Well, I guess the scanner's a bit small. Maybe Rose's way is best."

The Doctor walked up behind Rose, and she threw the doors open with a flourish, gasping at what she saw.

"Donna Noble, Rose Tyler, welcome to the creation of the Earth."

Rose stood, shell shocked, as she stared out into deep space, lumps of rock floating around in front of her. Donna's reaction was much the same.

"We've gone back 4.6 billion years. There's no solar system, not yet. Only dust and rocks and gas. That's the sun, over there. Brand new. Just beginning to burn."

"Where's the Earth?"

"All around us, in the dust."

Rose blinked a few times, shaking herself from her shock. Then she started jumping up and down, her mouth turning up into a large grin.

"Oh, brilliant! It's wonderful! It's... fantastic."

Rose stopped jumping again, instead reaching out to touch a particularly close chunk of rock, giggling when her fingers brushed its surface. She pushed it away, clapping her hands together when it followed its push. She was like a five year old girl again, her only emotions pure excitement and curiosity. She hadn't been this awestruck since she'd first started traveling with the Doctor.

"Puts the wedding in perspective. Lance was right. We're just tiny."

"No, but that's what you do. The human race makes sense out of chaos. Marking it out with weddings and Christmas and calendars. This whole process is beautiful, but only if it's being observed."

Rose rested her hand on the Doctor's arm, an awed grin on her face.

"So we came out of all this?"

"Isn't that brilliant?"

"Completely so!"

The two started laughing, causing Donna to roll her eyes. Rose turned to the outside again, not moving her hand from the Doctor's arm. He stared at the back of her head, a small smile on his face. Donna moves to stand next to Rose, looping her arms through the blonde's.

"It's beautiful. Absolutely beautiful."

"It sure is."

Donna glanced back at the Doctor, smiling when she noticed his agreement had not been directed at the vast cosmos in front of them, but at the blonde girl in front of him, still mesmerized by it all.

"I think that's the Isle of Wight."

"Eventually, gravity takes hold. Say, one big rock, heavier than the others, starts to pull other rocks towards it. All the dust and gas and elements get pulled in. Everything, piling in until you get..."

"The Earth."

"But the question is, what was the first rock?"

Rose pointed at a star-shaped spaceship with seven points drifting out of the dust cloud in front of them.

"Look."

"The Racnoss. But the Racnoss are hiding from the war. What's it doing?"

Rose rolled her eyes, looking back at the Doctor.

"Exactly what you said. They didn't just bury something at the center of the Earth. They became the center of the Earth. The first rock."

The group was thrown off balance as the TARDIS jolted. Rose nearly fell out of the doors, completely losing her balance, but the Doctor grabbed her arm, pulling her back inside and closing the doors.

"What was that?!"

"Trouble."

The TARDIS jolted again, and even the Doctor lost his balance. He fell backwards, taking Rose with him as he fell back onto the floor of the ramp. Rose fell on top of him. They both froze for a moment, looking directly into each other's eyes, before Rose flushed, and she quickly rolled off of him, sitting up. Even the Doctor had started blushing.

"S-Sorry."

"No, my fault. I was the one who should've let go of your arm."

"...You two are impossible."

"Shush."

Donna looked back and forth between the two of them, smirking. If they didn't end up together in the future, it would be a miracle. The sexual tension was thick enough that you would have to cut it with a meat cleaver.

"What the hell's it doing?"

The Doctor jumped up, dashing over to the console. Rose followed right behind him.

"Remember that little trick of particles pulling particles? Well, they're pulling us back!"

"Well, can't you stop it? Hasn't it got a handbrake? Can't you reverse or warp beam or something?"

"Donna, hush. He's thinking."

"Backseat driver... Oh! Wait a minute! The extrapolator! Rose, grab the circuitry panel from the Slitheen!"

Rose quickly grabbed the extrapolator from where the Doctor had tucked it away. He hooked it up to the console.

"It can't stop us, but it should give us a good bump!"

Rose planted herself in the pilot seat as the TARDIS materialized, then dematerialized and materialized elsewhere. As soon is finally landed, the group started out the doors, Rose immediately weaving her fingers through the Doctor's.

"We're about two hundred yards to the right. Come on!"

"But what do we do?!"

"I don't know. I make it up as I go along. But trust me, I've got a history."

Donna looked at Rose, who nodded decisively.

"Trust him. He hasn't failed me yet, and I've been traveling with him for almost three years. He knows what he's doing, even if he thinks he doesn't. That's who he is. He's the genius alien who wings it as he goes. But he does it brilliantly."

"I don't know if I should thank you or not, Rose."

The three of them arrived at a pair of doors, also with the Torchwood logo like the others. The Doctor pulled a stethoscope out of his coat pocket, pressing it to the door. He let go of Rose's hand, needing both hands.

"But I still don't understand. I'm full of particles, but what for?"

"There's a Racnoss web at the center of the Earth, but my people unravelled their power source. The Huon particles ceased to exist, but the Raciness were stuck."

Suddenly, Rose was grabbed from behind and a cold fabric covered her mouth. She tried to struggle, but she started feeling drowsy.

"Stay awake, Rose! Don't give in! Rose..."

Tempus's voice started to slur, although Rose was fairly certain it was just her imagination. Her head started to throb painfully, and suddenly, Tempus screamed. Then, she was gone. Just gone. And Rose went under.

~D~O~C~T~O~R~~W~H~O~

Rose woke up back on Gallifrey, flat on her back. The throbbing in her head had dulled to a quiet hum, and she no longer felt drowsy. Although, this was probably inside her mind, so it didn't really count.

"Rose! Are you okay?!"

Suddenly, Tempus appeared above Rose, both of her hands over Rose's right hand.

"That was one hell of a shock! Idiots, expelling me from your body."

Tempus helped her sit up. She immediately knew why when her vision blurred and her stomach pitched.

"Wha-"

"Side effect of the drug they gave you. It's a really old mixture, one that causes a plethora of negative side effects, not just nausea and vision issues. So strong it even affects you inside your mind."

She helped Rose stand up, and the younger blonde leaned against her for support.

"You'll wake up in a moment. Sorry about this. That ridiculous drug cast me out of your body, and I can't return until it leaves your system. Rest assured, nothing will change biologically, as far as your DNA and such. Not if I don't return within a couple of hours. I just won't be able to help you, and you won't be able to use my powers. Only a slight setback."

"So we're assuming they kidnapped me, then?"

"Yes."

"Great. So we're also assuming the whole reason for that is because of the Huon inside me?"

"Yes. And- Oh. It looks like you're waking up. Good luck, my dear. I'll be back soon."

The world around her started to blur, and Rose's vision went black again.

~D~O~C~T~O~R~~W~H~O~

Rose woke up ensnared in a spider web, hanging directly over the drill hole leading down into the Earth's core. Careful not to make a sound, Rose looked to her left to find both Donna and Lance hanging next to her.

"Oh, look. The Doctor man's princess awakes. Have a nice little nap?"

"Two things. One: I'm not his princess! Two: What the hell do you plan to do to us?! I get that you're going to kill us, that much is obvious, but the Racnoss couldn't have survived in the center of the Earth for this long. You said it yourself: the Racnoss are carnivores. They need meat. Where have they gotten it up until now?"

"Oh, sweets. How do you think I'm the only one left?"

Rose gasped in disgust, her lip curling.

"That's cannibalism."

"That's survival. Now, then. My golden couple, together at last. Your awful wedded life. Tell me, do you want to be released?"

"Yes!"

"You're supposed to say 'I do'."

"Huh. No chance."

"Say it!"

Donna squeaked in fright, her eyes as wide as they could be.

"I do."

"I do."

"I don't! Activate the particles! Purge every last one from all three of them!"

Donna turned to face Rose, confusion across her face.

"But you said they were deadly! But you still have them inside you? For how long?"

"Almost two years. I didn't even know they were still there until today. I don't know how they haven't killed me yet; don't ask. I just know they obviously haven't."

"Hush! Be quiet like good little hostages. Now purge them!"

All three of them started glowing, Rose's still much brighter than the other two's. Suddenly, Rose felt unbearably hot, like she was burning up. It was much worse than when Tempus had been trying to contact her. She gasped, her vision dancing with white spots.

"...hold on, Rose!"

Rose's entire body convulsed as Tempus's consciousness reentered her body, an ungodly scream forcing its way from her lips. Donna and Lance cringed from the sudden abrasive noise, and even the Empress of the Racnoss stepped back a few feet.

"Stop! You're obviously hurting her!"

Rose didn't look at anyone else. She just started straight into the pit, gasping for breath. Her body still felt hot, but it was no longer painful. She just felt numb.

"Ha... Ha... Well, that was fun. I hate rejoining with a host. It's horrid."

"What now?"

"They can't take the Huon from you. It's not physically possible. Not while I'm here. They'll die trying."

"Then I'm safe. But what about Donna and Lance?"

"I don't know. Apologies for the blunt honesty, but my only concerns are you and the Doctor. I bear no second thoughts for insignificant little humans, and..."

Rose tuned Tempus out, much to the her annoyance, to listen to the Empress again.

"...unlocks, and they will waken from their Sleep of Ages."

"Who will? ...The Racnoss? The Racnoss are coming back?"

"Yes. My children, the long lost Racnoss, now reborn to feast on flesh! The web star shall come to me."

"But you said you devoured them."

"Yes, and they are now reborn by the Huon particles! But they require meat, as well."

Lance started to panic, thrashing about on the web.

"Use her, not me! Use her!"

"Oh, my funny little Lance! But you are quite impolite to your lady friend. The Empress does not approve."

The web lets go of Lance, and he falls, screaming. Donna makes a choking sound, reaching out to thin air.

"Lance!"

"Harvest the humans! Reduce them to meat."

Rose stared ahead, unfeeling. Where was the Doctor? He should've been here by now!

"My children are climbing towards me and none shall stop them. So you might as well unmask, my clever little Doctor man."

Rose whipped her head towards the Empress to see a robot on a set of stairs. She grinned as the Doctor pulled off his mask, shrugging as he dropped it to the ground.

"Oh well. Nice try. I've got you, Donna!"

The Doctor pointed his Sonic Screwdriver at the web, and it started to snap behind Donna.

"I'm going to fall!"

"You're going to swing! I've got you!"

The redhead screamed as she swung over the pit... and underneath the landing where the Doctor was waiting to catch her. She fell to the ground, huffing.

"Oh. Sorry."

"Thanks for nothing."

"Alright! Now the correct modifications can be made!"

The Doctor pointed his Sonic Screwdriver at Rose, and she felt the web start to give way behind her. Rose closed her eyes, clinging to a section of web in front of her. She felt as calm as she would standing on solid ground. Then, she let loose from the web, and she felt the wind against her face as she swung. Laughing, Rose opened her eyes only milliseconds before the Doctor caught her in his arms. She looked up at him, enjoying the familiar comfort of being in his arms for another second before pushing herself away from him and facing the Empress.

"Empress of the Racnoss. I give you one last chance. I can find you a planet. I can find you and your children a place in the universe to co-exist. Take that offer and end this now."

"These men are so funny."

"What's your answer?"

"Oh, I'm afraid I have to decline."

"What happens next is your own doing."

"I'll show you what happens next. At arms! Take aim! And-"

"Relax."

The robots all slumped to the ground, motionless. Rose turned to look at the Doctor, smirking when she saw the remote control in his hand.

"Guess what I've got, Donna? Pockets."

"How did that fit in there?"

Rose was the one who answered, grinning as she took the Doctor's hand again.

"They're bigger on the inside."

"Roboforms are not necessary. My children may feast on Martian flesh."

"Oh, but I'm not from Mars."

"Then where?"

Rose let out one, loud laugh, startling both the Doctor and the Empress. Rose had access to Tempus's memories. Only ones she was specifically looking for, though. Otherwise there would be too many; Tempus had lived since the beginning of Gallifrey. And she could see the war between the Racnoss and the Time Lords. She could see both sides dying. And she could see the supposed extinction of the Racnoss.

"Oh, his planet is far away and long since gone. But its many names live on, striking fear into the hearts of all, alien or otherwise, who dared to cross its inhabitants. The Shining World of the Seven Systems. The Lost World of the Time Lords. The Planet of Chaos. Gallifrey."

The Empress hissed, her many legs scuttling back and forth.

"They murdered the Racnoss!"

"I warned you. We both did. You did this. You dared to cross us. And now you will pay the price of your incompetence."

Rose nodded at the Doctor, who pulled some of the Christmas tree balls from another pocket.

"No! No! Don't! No!"

The Doctor simply stared at the Empress as she screamed for mercy. He threw the decorations into the air, using the remote control to control their flight path. A small cluster blew holes in the wall of the corridor, letting the water from the Thames in. The water flowed down the pit, and screaming could be heard from deep inside. Water started to spray everywhere, soaking Rose and the Doctor.

"No! No! My children! No! My children! My children!"

Rose's lip quivered, and she suddenly felt pity towards the Empress of the Racnoss. Even she didn't deserve this.

"Doctor. You can stop now. Please."

The Doctor looked down at Rose, but she didn't look at him. She was still looking at the Empress, a look of horror on her face. Flames were wrapping around the Empress, and she was screaming in agony.

"Come on. Time we left. Here."

The Doctor shucked off his trench coat, holding it out to Rose. She stared at it, confused, before comprehension set in. She was wearing a white tank top, and had lost her leather jacket sometime between being kidnapped and waking up.

"...Whatever. You've already been in my knickers drawer, anyway."

Rose was still calm as she took the Doctor's coat, wrapping it around herself to hide her currently transparent white tank top and red bra. There was no point in getting embarrassed.

"Serves me right for wearing white cotton. I should've known."

The two laughed, making their way up the stairs, Donna right on their heels.

"I officially hate the both of you! You're driving me insane!"

Rose grinned back at Donna, a gleam in her eyes.

"What's life without a little insanity? Besides, if you're actually outright decreeing that you hate us, you're pretty far down on the list of people who hate us that we're actually concerned about. You're the least threatening thing on that list."

"But what about the Empress?"

"She's used up all her Huon energy. She's defenseless!"

Suddenly, the sky is lit ablaze with missiles. Rose flinches, grabbing the Doctor's arm. Probably another Harriet Jones move. Wouldn't put it past her.

The three of them arrive at the hatch leading up to gate 8, and Rose let the Doctor go up first for once. He helped both of them onto the platform, and they leaned against the railing, looking over what used to be the Thames.

"Just there's one problem."

"What is that?"

"We've drained the Thames."

The three of them looked at each other before bursting into laughter again. Rose swung her arms around each of their shoulders, pulling them into a half group hug.

"We make a great team."

"Sure do. You know, except for the almost dying."

"What, that? Please. That's child's play for us. ...Oh! Shareen and Eliane are still waiting! Come on!"

"You know, there are still three Segways."

"...Race you there."

The three of them started back for the hatch, pushing each other out of the way.

-D-O-C-T-O-R-W-H-O-

"Thanks, Shar! Promise I'll call soon and catch you up to speed! Love ya!"

"Love you too, Rosie. Good luck!"

Shareen blew Rose a kiss as she pulled away from the curb where she had dropped the Doctor, Rose, and Donna. The TARDIS sat across the street from them, and Donna's house was right behind them. Her mother and grandfather were nowhere to be seen, but were probably somewhere inside the house.

"There we go. Told you she'd be alright. She can survive anything."

"Which is ironic, since she's just made of wood on the outside."

"More than I've done."

The Doctor pulled out his Sonic Screwdriver, scanning Donna.

"No, all the Huon particles have gone. No damage, you're fine."

The Doctor turned to Rose, frowning.

"Now you, on the other hand, owe me an explanation. What was all that light and screaming?"

"...I'll explain later."

"Apart from that, I missed my wedding, lost my job and became a widow on the same day. Sort of."

"I couldn't save him."

"He deserved it. ...No, he didn't. I'd better get inside. They'll be worried."

"Best Christmas present they could have."

Rose cringed, taking in Donna's expression.

"Oh, no. I forgot you hate Christmas."

"Yes, I do."

"...Even if it snows?"

Rose turned to face the Doctor, opening her mouth to ask what he was talking about. She couldn't even get a single word out before the Doctor used his Sonic Screwdriver on the TARDIS. The light on top turned yellow, and a bolt of energy was fired into the sky. Then, it started snowing.

"I can't believe you did that! ...It's not ashes, right?"

"No. This is actual snow."

Rose laughed, immediately opening her mouth and trying to catch snowflakes on her tongue.

"How did you do that?"

"Oh, basic atmospheric excitation."

"...Merry Christmas, Doctor. And to you as well, Rose."

"And you. So, what will you do with yourself now?"

"Not getting married, for starters. And I'm not going to temp anymore. I don't know. Travel. See a bit more of planet Earth. Walk in the dust. Just go out there and do something."

Rose stopped trying to catch snowflakes, meeting the Doctor's eyes with a pointed look. He sighed, a smile stuck on his face.

"Well, you could always..."

"What?"

"Come with us, Donna. I promise, it's the most fun you'll ever have. Take it from me. I haven't regretted my decision to travel with him even once since I started."

"No."

Rose jolted back, slightly hurt by Donna's abrupt refusal. The redhead seemed to sense her devastation, and amended her answer.

"I can't. Really. Everything we did today. Do you live your lives like that?"

"Not all the time."

Rose rolled her eyes, scoffing.

"No, he's right. Not all the time. Just 99 percent of the time. Maybe five minutes in a week, or sometimes biweekly, is uneventful."

"I-I couldn't."

"But you've seen it out there. It's beautiful."

"And it's terrible. That place was flooding and burning and they were dying, and you just stood there like, I don't know, a stranger. And then you made it snow. I mean, you scare me to death."

"Right."

"Tell you what I will do, though. Christmas dinner. Oh, come on."

"I-I don't do that sort of thing."

Rose tugged on the Doctor's arm, taking backwards steps towards the house behind them.

"Come on, Doctor. We at least owe her that much. Besides, you had Christmas dinner with my family last year. And if Sylvia is anything like my mum, she'll cook enough for twenty, even when she says she complains about not having enough for last minute guests."

"Oh my God, all the time! She does that all the time!"

The two women laughed.

"Oh, all right then. Let's get this over with."

Rose expression of shock at his agreement slowly turned into an open mouth grin. She took the Doctor's hand, nearly skipping as the three of them made their way up to the Noble household.

"You're overly peppy at this."

"We've spent the last several months hunting down supernovas. It's been forever since I've sat down for a proper family meal, even if this isn't with my own family. So don't complain. Because even though this might bring back painful memories for me, I'm going in there. Now come on. Allons-y."

"...Allons-y."

Donna opened the front door, holding it open for Rose and the Doctor.

"Mum! Granddad! I'm back! And I have guests!"

Rose stopped mid-step in the foyer, biting her lip. The Doctor stopped with her, looking at her with concern.

"Rose?"

"I-I..."

"...Do you want to go back?"

Rose nodded, her throat tight. She could barely stand still without her legs shaking. She thought she could make it, but she'd guessed wrong.

"Tell you what; We'll see if we can't find a proper kitchen in the TARDIS and make some Christmas dinner ourselves, okay?"

"...Should I trust your cooking? How do I know you won't make some weird Gallifreyan dish?"

"You don't. But it'll be fun. And you can tell me about what's going on with you. And by the way, I did notice you glowing the first time I twisted the container, as well."

Rose cringed, pursing her lips. She had hoped he didn't notice.

"I..."

Rose tried to come up with an excuse, but nothing seemed to fit. The Doctor held up a hand, then held it out for her to take. She slid her hand into his.

"Tell you what: you tell me about the glowing when you're ready, and I'll tell you about Jack when I'm ready."

Rose nodded. That sounded fair.

The two quietly walked back out the front door, shutting it behind them. They were almost inside the TARDIS when the front door flew open again, Donna standing behind it.

"And where do you two think you're going?"

Rose turned around, her eyes wet with tears.

"I'm sorry. I just can't."

Donna dropped her fake glare, inside giving Rose a sad smile and pulling her into a hug.

"I know. I couldn't imagine eating Christmas dinner with someone else's family if I just lost my mum and granddad. Don't worry about it. Just take care, okay?"

"You too. Stay out of trouble."

"No promises."

The two smiled at each other one last time before Rose stepped inside the TARDIS, waving to Donna over her shoulder as the doors shut behind her. Then, they were off.

-D-O-C-T-O-R-W-H-O-

Bonus Scene:

"Good ham. You're not a bad cook."

Rose nodded once, taking another bite of her mashed potatoes. As far as Christmas dinner went, it wasn't that bad. Just ham and potatoes, but it was better than nothing.

"...What was that ring?"

Rose nodded at the bio-damper ring sitting on the edge of the table. In all the chaos, she'd forgotten to ask about that until now.

"What do you mean? It's a bio-damper-"

"Why did you have it with you? You didn't grab anything while I was there, and I was there almost the entire time. So it was there from before Donna showed up. From before I even said goodbye to my parents."

The Doctor refused to look Rose in the eye. She smirked slightly when she saw the light shade of red evident against his medium-pale skin.

"I... Nothing. It's nothing. Just forget it. It's not important."

Rose swallowed hard, a numbness spreading over her. Her smirk fell away.

"...Oh. Okay. I guess that's fine. I... won't pry."

Tears filled Rose's eyes despite her trying to hold them back, and she hastily wiped them away. When she looked back at the Doctor, his expression had changed into alarm.

"What did I do? Was it something I-"

"Nothing. It's not important."

If the Doctor heard any of the bitterness in Rose's tone, he didn't show it. She took a sip of her water, her hands shaking slightly. She slid the ring onto her finger, but he didn't notice.

"Look, I-"

The Doctor was cut off mid-sentence as the TARDIS jolted. Rose grabbed the edge of the table, keeping her balance on the chair.

"What-"

"The TARDIS is pulling us somewhere! Oh, thanks, old girl! Deciding our path for us. Well... Allons-y, then!"

Rose laughed, her anger forgotten, shoveling the rest of her potatoes in her mouth as she followed the Doctor into the main console room again. Their new kitchen was based just off of the console room, a new door and ramp leading into it.

"Well, wherever we're going, I'm sure it'll be fun, eventful, and most likely life threatening!"

"Always is, Rose!"

The two laughed, holding onto the console for dear life as the TARDIS took them wherever she needed.


	3. Smith and Jones

Rose faked a coughing fit as another doctor walked past the open front of her own little section of the hospital, throwing her a pitying look as she walked past. It took all her willpower not to roll her eyes. Of all the Doctor's ideas, this one had to be the most ridiculous. Faking some ridiculously weird reason for hospitalization.

A group of what sounded like, based on their conversations, medical students were just outside Rose's curtain. Even with the front curtain of the three curtains around her open, she couldn't see them. She could, however, hear them opening another curtain, most likely the Doctor's. Her suspicions were confirmed when the one in charge started talking.

"Now then, Mister Smith, a very good morning to you. How are you today?"

"Oh, not so bad. Still a bit, you know, blah."

"John Smith, admitted yesterday with severe abdominal pains. Jones, why don't you see what you can find? Amaze me."

Rose rolled her eyes this time. This guy was as arrogant as they came.

"That wasn't very clever, running around outside, was it?"

Rose froze. As far as she'd known, the Doctor had been inside the hospital all morning. Unless Martha had seen either a past or future version of the Doctor.

"Sorry?"

"On Chancellor Street this morning? You came up to me and took your tie off."

"Really? What did I do that for?"

"I don't know. You just did."

"Not me. I was here, in bed. Ask the nurses."

"Well, that's weird, cause it looked like you. Have you got a brother?"

"No, not anymore. Just me."

Rose winced as he mentioned yet another dead family member she hadn't known about. She should start keeping track.

"As time passes and I grow ever more infirm and weary, Miss Jones."

Okay, this guy wasn't just arrogant. He was an asshole, too.

"Sorry. Right."

Neither the man in charge nor the Jones woman said anything again for a few seconds, and Rose had no idea what they were doing. And she hated not knowing.

"I weep for future generations. Are you having trouble locating the heart, Miss Jones?"

 _Oh._ Martha had been using a stethoscope on the Doctor. Which meant she now knew about his binary heart system. Oh God, if the group came over to her bed, the Doctor would be bound to find out about her own binary heart system.

"Er, I don't know. Stomach cramps?"

"That is a symptom, not a diagnosis. And you rather failed basic techniques by not consulting first with the patient's chart."

Rose _so_ badly wanted to slug whoever this guy was.

"That happened to me this morning."

"I had the same thing on the door handle."

"And me, on the lift."

"That's only to be expected. There's a thunderstorm moving in and lightning is a form of static electricity, as was first proven by... anyone?"

Both Rose and the Doctor spoke at the same time, Rose harboring much more of a bored, 'no duh' tone.

"Benjamin Franklin."

Rose's side curtain was pushed open, and she gave the man who she presumed to be the aforementioned asshole, since he was holding the clipboard, a flat look.

"Any science noob could tell you that."

"Well, my students are apparently not among those 'noobs', since you two were the only two to answer."

"My mate, Ben. That was a day and a half. I got rope burns of that kite, and then I got soaked."

Rose whipped her head around to face the Doctor, giving him a panicked, 'what the hell are you doing' look. Why on Gallifrey would he be mentioning a time travel expedition of theirs in front of regular humans?

"...Quite."

"And then I got electrocuted."

Rose kept staring at the Doctor, clenching her fists.

"Ahem... _Mr. Smith_. What are you talking about? You must be talking about someone else, _correct_?"

Rose stressed every syllable, death glaring at the Doctor.

"Um... Moving on. I think perhaps a visit from psychiatric. For both of them, maybe."

Rose swung her head to face the other man again, a shocked look on her face.

"What?! What did I do to deserve a visit from psyhicatric?! Just because this IDIOT started spouting bullshit doesn't mean you should punish _me_ for it!"

"Now, now, Miss Tyler. Perhaps you're right. Maybe psychiatric isn't what you need."

The man turned to one of the students behind him, whispering something in his ear that sounded suspiciously like 'Emotional management. Immediately'.

"Right! Let's move on! Next we have..."

The group moved away, the woman who must've been Miss Jones giving the Doctor one last curious glance before shifting her gaze to Rose. The blonde shrugged before directing her attention back to glaring at the Doctor. The brunet only smirked at her.

Rose waited until the entire group was around the corner before she jumped out of her bed, all but stomping over to the Doctor's bed.

"Okay, just what are you playing at? You idiot! Why would you be talking about our-"

Rose stopped mid-sentence as another doctor walked past, giving them a strange look before continuing past them.

"Our... traveling to ordinary people? You deserve this visit from psychiatric!"

"All part of the plan, Rose. Now- ...is that rain going up?"

Rose turned to look out the window, narrowing her eyes when she saw that the Doctor was, in fact, correct. The rain wasn't falling; it was rising.

"So... this is what we're investigating?"

"Seems so. Come on; let's go take a look around. Oh, but first..."

The Doctor trailed off, and Rose was too enamored by the rain outside to pay him any attention.

"Hey, Doctor-"

Rose turned around to face the Doctor again almost a minute later, letting out a strangled gasp when she found him to be naked from the waist up. She immediately turned around again, heat rushing to her head. She could _feel_ herself blushing.

 _"Hey, not a bad image..."_

 _"Tempus,_ kindly _shut up."_

 _"I'm just saying, for being so thin, he's kind of, but only slightly, muscular, isn't he?"_

 _"Tempus. Seriously."_

 _"Right, sorry. I forgot you wanted to, in the words of your dear friend Shareen, 'jump that'."_

Rose gasped out loud, drawing the Doctor's attention to her.

"Sorry. Just thought of something. Nothing important."

Rose drew all three of the curtains around her hospital bed, pulling her hospital gown up and over her head, grabbing her stack of clothes off of the side table and slipping into her dark wash skinny jeans. She pulled whatever shirt she had grabbed out of her closet - this time, it was a plain red t-shirt - over her head and put on her brown bomber jacket and flat ankle boots.

"It's alright now, everyone back to bed, we've got an emergency but we'll sort it out. Don't worry."

Rose pulled her side curtain back slightly to look over at the Doctor. He was doing the same, mouthing 'Jones' to her. Rose nodded, quietly sliding past her curtain to stand next to the Doctor.

"You know, I'm actually surprised that more people haven't panicked. Obviously a lot of people have, but some people are astonishingly calm."

"And that's a good thing, right?"

"Oh, absolutely! Now let's see what's going on."

The two crept closer to the edge of the 'hallway' between their two curtains, peering around the corner to see the Jones woman with another medical student from the group by the window. Jones was reaching to open the window.

"Don't! We'll lose all the air."

"But they're not exactly air tight. If the air was going to get sucked out it would have happened straight away, but it didn't. So how come?"

The Doctor let out a low whistle, causing the two women to look back at them.

"Excellent observation, Miss Jones."

"Very good point. Brilliant, in fact. What was your name?"

"Martha."

Rose stepped forward first, the Doctor right behind her.

"And it was Jones, wasn't it? I'm Rose Tyler. Doctor?"

The Doctor moved forward to stand next to Rose, straightening his tie.

"Well, then, Martha Jones. The question is, how are we still breathing?"

The woman next to Martha frowned.

"We can't be."

"Obviously we are, so don't waste my time. Martha, what have we got? Is there a balcony on this floor, or a veranda, or..."

"By the patients' lounge, yeah."

"Fancy going out?"

Rose frowned slightly at the Doctor's wording, but kept her mouth shut. Jealousy gnawed at her gut, but she brushed it off. She had no reason to be jealous of this stranger.

"Okay."

"We might die."

Martha grinned, shrugging.

"We might not."

Rose laughed, hitting the Doctor's arm. Jealousy or not, this 'Martha' would be a wonderful addition to their little entourage. Things had been slightly empty since Donna had left.

"Oh, she's perfect! Please tell me she's coming with us when we leave. She'll be wonderful!"

"I'll think about it. Now, let's go check out that balcony! Oh, but not her. She'd hold us up."

Rose rolled her eyes, moving towards the other woman.

"Rude! Sorry about that. He has no filter. None. And you are?"

"Julia Swales."

"Nice to meet you, Julia! I really am sorry, but we can't take you along. Firstly because the hospital needs all the medical personnel they can helping patients. Secondly because... Okay, sorry. There really isn't another way to put this. But the Doctor is right; you really wouldn't be the best to bring with us."

"Oh, don't apologize! I understand. I didn't even want to open the window. I'm obviously not cut out for this kind of thing. You're right, anyway. The hospital needs as many people as possible helping the patients. I'll make myself useful that way. Good luck, Martha!"

Julia ran out of the room, seemingly calm and collected. But Rose could see her hands shaking as she left. Rightfully so.

"Allons-y, then!"

-D-O-C-T-O-R—W-H-O-

Rose was the first to the doors, and she immediately swung them open, taking a deep breath. She grinned when she could breath normally.

"Well, we've got air! That's good! But how?"

"Just be glad it does."

"Oh, I am! But don't tell me you're not curious about how? I mean, I understand that the TARDIS has a force field, but is this the same thing or something different?"

Martha walked up behind Rose and the Doctor, her mouth agape.

"Martha?"

"I've got a party tonight. It's my brother's twenty-first. My mother's going to be really, really..."

Rose winced, nodding in understanding.

"Trust me, I get it. My mum's really strict about those things, too. She would kill me if I had a brother and I missed his birthday. But it's not your fault. So for right now, we should worry about how to get back home."

Martha nodded, moving closer to the edge of the balcony. She griped the railing, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath.

"You okay?"

"Yeah."

"Sure?"

"Yeah."

"Want to go back in?"

Martha scoffed, looking back at the Doctor.

"No way. I mean, we could die any minute, but all the same, it's beautiful."

"Do you think?"

"How many people want to go to the moon? And here we are."

"Okay, we've really got to take you with us. You're wonderful. Life threatening situation - and on the moon, nonetheless - and you're talking about the beauty of it all!"

"You don't think it's beautiful?"

"Oh, I absolutely do! But this is regular thing for me, this life threatening stuff. But you're cool as a cucumber. And it's amazing. You're so, so brave."

"Thank you, Rose. So, what do you think happened?"

"What do you think?"

"Extraterrestrial. It's got to be. I don't know, a few years ago that would've sounded mad, but these days? That spaceship flying into Big Ben, Christmas, those Cybermen things. I had a cousin. Adeola. She worked at Canary Wharf. She never came home."

"I'm sorry. We were there. I think we saw her. She was among the deceased, product of the earpieces that controlled the staff and killed them. We-we were the ones that stopped it. But we weren't fast enough. No one would believe us, that the ghosts were dangerous. And by the time they did believe, it was too late."

Martha nodded, tears collecting in her eyes. Rose gave her a one armed hug, a sad smile on her face.

"I promise you, Mister Smith and Rose Tyler, we will find a way out. If we can travel to the moon, then we can travel back. There's got to be a way."

"It's not Smith. That's not my real name."

"Who are you, then?"

"I'm the Doctor."

"Me too, if I can pass my exams. What is it then, Doctor Smith?"

"Just the Doctor."

Martha turned to look at the Doctor.

"How do you mean, just the Doctor?"

"Just the Doctor."

"What, people call you the Doctor?"

Rose laughed, drawing Martha's attention back over to her.

"Yeah. Crazy isn't it? But no one alive knows his real name. So everyone just calls him the Doctor."

"Well, I'm not. As far as I'm concerned, you've got to earn that title."

Rose glanced at the Doctor for confirmation, but he just shrugged. _Do what you want._

"He's more than earned it. Like I said, he and I were the two people who stopped the Cyberman and Dalek invasion. Every invasion you've heard of. Big Ben spaceship used as a diversion for the Slitheen invasion of the British government? The Doctor, myself, and Harriet Jones stopped it. Christmas with the Sycorax? The three of us again. Even the things you've never heard of as alien invasions. The living mannequins? The Doctor and I. Just this past Christmas, when the Empress of a spider race was trying to reproduce her race and consume the Earth? The Doctor and I, and a woman named Donna. A doctor helps people. A doctor _saves_ people. Just because he's not a doctor of medicine doesn't mean he's not a doctor."

Both Martha and the Doctor were dead silent by the end of Rose's speech. She suddenly felt nervous, wringing her hands in front of her.

"Sorry. Did I say too much?"

The Doctor opened and closed his mouth a few times, gaping like a fish. Martha was simply dead silent, unmoving.

"...Rose Tyler, you are the most remarkable person I've ever met in my entire life. And you know what a huge compliment that is for me."

Rose blushed. His compliments had even more of an effect on her now. She twisted her ring around her finger, needing something to fiddle with.

"T-Thank you. Anyway, let's figure this out."

"Right. Let's have a look. You're right, Rose, there must be some sort of..."

The Doctor threw something at the space beyond them, and it bounced off a barrier several hundred feet in front of them, covering the whole hospital.

"...forcefield keeping the air in."

"But if that's like a bubble sealing us in, that means this is the only air we've got. What happens when it runs out."

"How many people in this hospital?"

"I don't know. A thousand?"

"One thousand people suffocating."

Rose looked back inside the hospital, where a mother was sitting beside her young daughter, both of them staring nervously at the three people standing on the balcony.

"Why would anyone do something that horrible?"

"Head's up! Ask them yourself."

Rose reluctantly pulled her eyes from the two people inside the patient lounge, staring at the three large spaceships landing in front of the hospital. Hundreds of what Rose presumed to be aliens stepped out from them, forming rows upon rows of them.

"Aliens. What else? Doctor, what are they?"

"Judoon."

-D-O-C-T-O-R—W-H-O-

Rose and the Doctor ran through the hospital a few paces ahead of Martha, running to get to the main lobby in time to see what would happen. The three of them skidded to a stop at the door leading to the stairs going down to the lobby.

"Now what?"

"Slowly. We don't know what they're here for; we can't let them see us yet."

They crept out the door, crouching behind some of the potted plants placed against the railing. The Doctor put his finger to his lips, and the two women nodded, watching the Judoon intently.

"Blos so folt do no cro blo cos so ro."

 _"Um... Tempus?"_

 _"Hang on, Rose. It'll take a second for me to figure out how to translate for you. The TARDIS doesn't translate the language of the Judoon."_

Rose held back a gasp as the Judoons draw their weapons, albeit not pointing them at anyone.

"Er, we are citizens of planet Earth. We welcome you in peace."

The Judoon who had spoken pushed the man against the wall, shining a blue light that reminded Rose somewhat of the Sonic Screwdriver into the man's mouth.

"Please don't hurt me. I was just trying to help. I'm sorry, don't hurt me. Please don't hurt me."

The Judoon turned the light off, plugging the device into his armor.

"Language assimilated. Designation Earth English. You will be catalogued."

The same Judoon shined the light over the man's head again for a moment before nodding.

"Category: human."

The Judoon marked an 'x' on the man's hand before letting him go.

"Catalogue all suspects."

The Judoon began marking the others in the room, and Rose grabbed the Doctor's hand.

"Doctor. What do we do?"

"Oh, look down there, you've got a little shop. I like a little shop."

"Doctor, _please_."

"Yeah, never mind the shop! What are Judoon?"

"They're like police. Well, police for hire. They're more like interplanetary thugs."

"And they brought us to the moon?"

"Neutral territory. According to galactic law, they've got no jurisdiction over the Earth, and they isolated it. That rain, lightning? That was them, using an H2O scoop."

"What are you on about, galactic law? Where'd you get that from? If they're police, are we under arrest? Are we trespassing on the moon or something?"

"No, but I like that. Good thinking. No, I wish it were that simple. They're making a catalogue. That means they're after something nonhuman, which is very bad news for me."

"Yeah, obviously. Now, we need to get out of here. Immediately. We can't let them catalog you!"

 _Or me_.

"Why?"

Both Rose and the Doctor looked at Martha like she'd just asked why the Earth was round, Rose raising her eyebrow at the young medical student.

"...Oh, you're kidding me. Don't be ridiculous. Stop looking at me like that, both of you!"

"Come on then. Rose is right; we can't risk staying here. We need to hide. And investigate at the same time. No idea how we're going to do that."

The Doctor crept back over to the door, his hand still holding Rose's. She crawled along right behind him, and the three of them slipped back into the patient section of the hospital. They immediately took off running, ducking into a nearby stairwell.

"Where are we going?!"

"Up. As far as we can. Where can we find access to the records?"

"Adminstration office, fourth floor, east side. Not very high up, but it's the only place to access records."

"Right. Fourth floor, then."

The trio burst out of the stairwell door on the fourth floor, sprinting past dozens of patients, some panicking, some calm. One lady tried to grab Rose's foot, desperate for answers, but she slipped out of her grasp, throwing a quick apology at the woman as they ran past.

"Down the hallway, two rights from now! End of that hallway!"

They turned the corner, picking up speed before reaching the admin office, which was thankfully already open. The Doctor opened the door, ushering Rose inside.

"I'm going to go watch for the Judoon. You two can take care of this, right?"

"Alright. Stay safe and out of trouble, Martha. Let me know once they get to the third floor, if you can."

She nodded before running back down the hallway and turning the corner. The Doctor shut the door, debating locking it before deciding to leave it open. He sat down at the computer, immediately pulling out his Sonic Screwdriver and using it on the monitor.

"Rose, see if you can find anything in the file cabinets. I doubt there would be anything, but we might as well check."

Rose crossed the room to the four towers of file cabinets, throwing open each drawer and slamming it shut when she found nothing. She got through all of them in only a few minutes, cursing when she found nothing.

"Anything on the computer?"

"Not that I can access. I don't know why."

Martha burst into the room, breathing unsteadily.

"They're reached the third floor. ...What's that thing?"

"Sonic Screwdriver."

"Well, if you're not going to answer me properly."

"No, really. It's a screwdriver, and it's sonic. Look."

The Doctor turned the Sonic Screwdriver on again, Martha frowning at the humming blue light.

"What else have you got, a laser spanner?"

"I did, but it was stolen by Emily Pankhurst, cheeky woman. Oh, this computer! The Judoon must have locked it down. Judson platoon upon the moon."

Rose laughed, resting her arms on the top of the monitor as she looked at the Doctor.

"We were just traveling past. I swear, we were just wandering. We weren't looking for trouble."

"Oh, please. If anyone is ever looking for trouble, it's you, Doctor."

"Alright, but we weren't looking to _cause_ any trouble. Honestly, we weren't, but I noticed these plasma coils around the hospital, and that lightning, that's a plasma coil. Been building up for two days now, so we checked in. I thought something was going on inside. It turns out the plasma viols were the Judoon up above."

"But what were they looking for?"

"Like the Doctor said before, they're looking for something nonhuman."

"Like you, apparently."

"Like him, yes. But not him. There's something else here, something that's been able to assimilate with the other patients. But what?"

"And that, Rose, is why we're here. To find out what it could be."

"Haven't they got a photo?"

"Well, might be a shape-changer."

"Whatever it is, can't you just leave the Judoon to find it?"

"If they declare the hospital guilty of harboring a fugitive, they'll sentence it to execution."

"All of us?!"

"Oh, yes. If I can find this thing first... Oh! You see, they're thick! Judoon are thick! They are completely thick! They wiped the records. Oh, that's clever."

"Why would they do that? Wouldn't that make it easier for them to find the alien?"

"Precisely! Which is why they're thick! They didn't even think that they could use the records to their benefit!"

"What are we looking for?"

"I don't know. Say, any patient admitted in the past week with unusual symptoms. Maybe there's back-up."

"Just keep working. I'll go ask Mister Stoker. He might know."

Rose pushed herself away from the computer, walking around the desk.

"I can go with you."

The Doctor frowned, catching Rose's arm as she went by.

"No, absolutely not. Martha knows this hospital, but you have no idea where you're going. We can't risk you falling behind and getting lost. The Judoon could catch you. I don't want to put you in any more danger than needed."

"But-!"

"No."

Rose sighed, dropping her arm to her side when the Doctor let go of it. Martha left the room, closing the door behind her.

"Fine. I'll stay here. Doing nothing."

"You're my emotional support. Besides, you should be happy for even a few seconds of down time, with all the running we do."

"But that's just it! I'm used to action now! I don't like doing nothing."

Rose pulled another office chair up to the side of the desk, collapsing into it and resting her chin on the edge of the desk.

"Well, there's nothing I can't do about that right now. Maybe... Ha! Here's the back-up!"

Rose peered over at the computer screen, shaking her head at the blur of colors and coding flying across the screen.

"And... restored! Come on, let's go get Martha. That'll be something to do."

Rose shot up out of her chair, starting towards the door without another word. Opening the door, the two of them looked back down the hallway before looking at each other for confirmation. Then, they started sprinting down the hallway, turning the corner and nearly running into Martha.

"Oh! You're already on your way back."

"I've restored the back-up."

"Good. But I found her."

"You did what?"

There was a loud thump as a door hit the floor, a man in a motorcycle helmet and all leather exits the room.

"Run!"

The Doctor grabbed Rose's hand before running down the hallway, nearly dragging her along before she could catch up to his speed. They ran back into the stairwell, starting down. A shape near one of the lower doors caught Rose's eye, and she pulled the Doctor to a stop, Martha nearly plowing the both of them down.

"Judoon. Going up!"

They double back up a half flight, running past the open door to another floor. They ran down the hallway before the Doctor pulled Rose inside the Radiology room, Martha following behind them. The two women ran behind the radiation screen, Rose immediately standing in front of the control panel. The Doctor used the Sonic Screwdriver on the door, and the man in leather started trying to break it open.

"Martha. When I say now, press the button."

Martha stood next to Rose, her hands hovering over the different buttons.

"But I don't know which one."

Grabbing the Operator's Manual from the shelf, Rose flipped through it, her eyes darting over the pages. Thank God for the Time Lords' weird ability to read things by just looking at the page.

"Then find out!"

"Martha, it's the big yellow one!"

"Are you sure?"

The man broke the door down and started charging into the room. The Doctor immediately turned the x-ray machine towards it.

"Now!"

Rose slammed her hand down on the yellow button, completely ignoring Martha. The radiation turned on, and the man in leather started convulsing before glowing with radiation energy. Martha looked away, but Rose stared at the two men beyond the radiation screen. She could see the Doctor's skeleton from behind the screen. She couldn't imagine how he was feeling.

Suddenly, the light stopped, and the man dropped dead. Rose dashed around Martha, completely ignoring the raven-haired woman's cries of protest. The blonde pounced on the Doctor, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"That was amazing! What did you do?"

"Increased the radiation by five thousand percent. Killed him dead."

Rose frowned, stepping down to the ground again and letting go of the Doctor. He turned to face her.

"But isn't that going to kill you?"

"Nah, it's only roentgen radiation. We used to play with roentgen bricks in the nursery. It's safe of you to come out, Martha. I've absorbed it all. All I need to do it expel it. If I concentrate, I can shake the radiation out of my body and into one spot. It's in my left shoe. Here we go, here we go."

Rose backed up, Martha joining her after making sure the radiation was truly off. The blonde laughed, watching the Doctor hop about on one foot.

"Easy does it. Out, out, out, out, out. Out, out. Ah, ah, ah ah! It is, it is, it is, it is, it is hot. Hold on..."

The Doctor hops around for a little bit longer, thrashing his left leg about before yanking his shoe off and throwing it in the bin.

"Done."

Contrary to Rose's delighted expression, Martha just looked weirded out.

"You're completely mad."

"...You're right. I look daft with one shoe."

"No, that's not what she was- Oh, whatever."

Rose stopped talking mid-sentence as the Doctor took his other shoe off.

"There we are. Barefoot on the moon."

Rose laughed, turning to look at the slab they had killed.

"So, what are we doing with Nine-meets-Motorcyclist over here?"

"Oh, very funny. Yeah, I know I wore a lot of leather back in my ninth regeneration. We don't need to mention that again. That was a horrible fashion choice."

Rose shrugged, mumbling under her breath.

"I thought Ten-in-leather was kind-of sexy."

Martha and the Doctor turned to stare at Rose, the blonde not having realized she was actually talking out loud.

"What? What's-... Oh God. Did I just say that out loud?"

Rose started blushing again before she quickly walked over to the x-ray machine. She didn't notice the Doctor's smirk as his eyes followed her across the room.

"Anyway, ignoring that... Hopefully the TARDIS makes Sonic Screwdrivers."

"Yeah, she does. Why?"

Rose carefully moved the fried Sonic Screwdriver little by little before pulling it out completely, holding it out to the Doctor. He took it from her, a disappointed look on his face.

"But it was that woman, Miss Finnegan. It was working for her, just like a servant."

"My Sonic Screwdriver."

"She was one of the patients, but..."

"Oh, no. My Sonic Screwdriver."

"She had a straw like some kind of vampire."

"I loved my Sonic Screwdriver."

"Um... Doctor?"

The Doctor sighed, finally reacting to Martha's words. He threw the Sonic Screwdriver away in the bin, visibly cringing as he did so.

"Sorry. ...You called me Doctor."

"Anyway? Miss Finnegan is the alien. She was drinking Mister Stoker's blood."

"Funny time to take a snack. You'd think she'd be hiding. Unless... No. Yes, that's it. Wait a minute. Yes! Shape-changer. Internal shape-changer. She wasn't drinking blood, she was assimilating it. If she can assimilate Mister Stoker's blood, mimic the biology, she'll register as human. We've got to find her and show the Judoon. Come on!"

They ran out of the room and down the hallway, nearly rounding the corner before the Doctor pulled all three of them behind a water dispenser. Rose was crouching in front of them, dread filling her. The other man in leather coming down the hallway was going to see her. She wasn't far enough out of view.

"He's going to see me!"

The Doctor shook his head, yanking Rose backwards. She nearly yelped in surprise as she fell back, the Doctor grabbing her upper arms and picking her up, setting her on his lap.

"There."

"You're thin, and I'm probably too heavy for you to-"

"Hush. You aren't. Now quit complaining and be quiet."

Rose nodded, staying completely silent until the man went by.

"You know what I don't understand? What was that?"

"Oh, humans. We're stuck on the moon running out of air with Judoon and a bloodsucking criminal, you're asking what these things are that we're supposed to either avoid or kill before it kills us? Come on."

Rose stood up, stepping forward to get out of the Doctor's way before stretching.

"I like that. Humans. I'm still not convinced you're an alien."

"And it was a slab, by the way. A slave drone of sorts. She-"

The trio rounded the corner, only to walk right into two Judoon. Rose couldn't say anything before one of the Judoon grabbed her arm and held a blue light to her forehead. The other Judoon did the same to the Doctor, and both Judoon spoke at the same time.

"Non-human."

Rose backed up, grabbing Martha's wrist.

"Oh my God. Neither of you are human."

The Doctor's eyes went wide, and he stared at Rose. Great. So much for keeping it from him.

"And again."

The Doctor grabbed Rose's hand, and the three of them ran down the hallway, Rose's grip on Martha's wrist forcing the woman to keep pace with them through in spite of her aching legs.

They ran around the corner and up the stairs, the Judoon's blast just barely missing them. Exiting onto another floor, the trio stopped running, catching their breath. Rose noticed the 'x' on a nearby patient's hand and sighed in relief.

"They've done this floor."

"Good! Come on, then. The Judoon are logical and just a little bit thick. They won't go back to check a floor they've checked already. If we're lucky."

"Which, surprisingly enough, we usually are in this type of situation."

"...What was that about you not being human back there?"

Rose laughed nervously.

"Must've been a malfunction. Maybe from hanging around you so much. Or maybe a little bit of leftover stuff from the Vortex from when I looked into the Heart."

Lie.

The Doctor raised an eyebrow, but didn't say anything more. Martha started walking around, approaching Julia when she saw her. Rose followed close behind her.

"How much oxygen is there?"

"Not enough for all these people. We're going to run out."

Rose put a hand on Martha's shoulder, a worried expression on her face.

"How are you feeling? Are you alright?"

Martha laughed, brushing Rose's hand off of her shoulder.

"I'm running on adrenaline."

"Welcome to my world!"

The two women laughed, the Doctor only looking at them in bewilderment. Rose tilted her head, as if to ask him what he was concerned about.

"We're in a life-threatening situation in which over 1000 people could die, and you're just joking around?"

"I'm sorry, what do you do on a regular basis?"

The Doctor froze for a minute before nodding and sighing.

"Touché, Rose Tyler. Touché."

"Anyway, what about the Judoon? How can they breathe?"

"Nah, great bug lung reserves. It won't slow them down. Where's Mister Stoker's office?"

Martha gestured down the hallway, starting to walk towards their destination.

"It's this way."

The trio rushed down the hallway, bursting into Mister Stoker's office. Florence was gone.

"She's gone. She was here."

The Doctor knelt down next to Mister Stoker's corpse, examining it.

"Drained him dry. Every last drop. I was right. She's a plasmavore."

"Wait, but does she need to consume blood every so often? Or does it just stay in her system?"

The Doctor looked back at Rose, his expression pained. That was all she needed.

"Then we need to find her before she claims another victim to assimilate."

"But what's she doing here on Earth?"

"Hiding. On the run. Like Ronald Biggs in Rio de Janeiro. What's she doing now? She's still not safe. The Judoon could execute us all."

The Doctor stood up, starting for the door.

"Come on."

"Wait a minute."

Martha approached Mister Stoker's body, crouching down and closing his eyelids before standing back up again.

"Alright. Now let's go."

They left the room, Rose hanging in the very back, a very paces behind the other two.

 _"Tempus? Any idea where she might be?"_

 _"Um... I don't... Wait. That sign."_

Rose glanced around, her eyes catching on the 'MRI' sign. She grinned, glancing at Martha and the Doctor before sneaking past them while they were facing the other way. She took a deep breath before masking her face in a panicked look and bursting into the MRI room. An older lady was behind the radiation screen, but her other slab was nowhere to be found.

"Have you seen them?! There are these-these... rhinos! Rhinos with guns and little scanners! But-but they're walking and talking like people! I came here with my boyfriend; we were both admitted with high grade fevers! But I don't know where he is, and these-these rhinos are everywhere! Why are we on the moon?! I just want to go home for my brother's birthday party! It's tonight, and mum will kill me if I'm late!"

Rose was putting so much effort into her volume and words she had actually started to cry by the end of her freaking out. Florence just stared at her for a moment before giving her a pitying look.

"Oh, sweetie. Sorry you had to come in here. Now you can't leave. Hold her."

Rose didn't even have time to react before the other slab had grabbed her from behind, pinning her arms behind her back. She went slack, putting up no fight at all.

"Oh, you're an agreeable lady, aren't you?"

"W-What's happening?! Who are you?!"

Florence ignored Rose, approaching the MRI machine, which was making a whirring noise.

"Um, that, that big machine? Is it supposed to be making that noise?"

"You wouldn't understand."

"I went to med school for a few months before dropping out. I know a few things. Isn't that a, um, magnetic resonance imaging thing? Kinda like a huge magnet? That's actually why I dropped out; I failed magnetics GCSE."

"The magnetic setting is now increased to fifty thousand Tesla."

"Oh, isn't that a bit strong? What is it supposed to be at, five-ish Tesla?"

"It'll send out a magnetic pulse that'll fry the brain stems of every living thing within two hundred and fifty thousand miles. Except for me, safe in this room."

"Wait, wait. Doesn't that include the Earth, too?"

"Only the side facing the moon. The other half will survive. Call it my little gift."

"...That sounds wonderful."

Florence looked at Rose in alarm.

"What?"

"I mean, really. Earth is heading towards overpopulation, anyway. Sending out that kind of a magnetic pulse... Well, I think that's brilliant."

Florence looked at Rose with wariness in her eyes. Rose tried to make herself look and sound as genuine as possible.

"With everyone else dead, you'll be free to run away, right? The coward, sentencing a mass murder, with only yourself safe. And I really do mean only yourself."

Florence looked at Rose with confusion for a moment before the Doctor burst into the room.

"Have you seen them?! There are these things. These great big-"

The Doctor fell silent when he saw Rose, who only rolled her eyes at him.

"Great job, Einstein. I was handling this just fine myself, thank you very much. Anyway... She's building up radiation, setting the machine to fifty thousand Tesla. Planning on killing the side of the Earth closest to the moon. I guess that means we won't make my brother's party this evening, right, my wonderful boyfriend?"

The Doctor raised his eyebrows at Rose's last sentence, but stayed quiet, much to Rose's relief.

"Who are you two?! Oh, no matter. You'll be dead in a moment, anyway."

"So those rhinos, they're looking for you, correct?"

"Yes, but I'm hidden. So don't worry about going to tattle on me if you ever get out of there."

"Right. Maybe that's why they're increasing their scans."

Florence froze, turning back to face Rose and the Doctor.

"They're doing what?"

"Big chief rhino boy, he said, no sign of a non-human, we must increase our scans up to setting two?"

"Then I must assimilate again."

"What does that mean?"

"I must appear to be human."

"Well, you're welcome to come home and meet my girlfriend's family, right, darling?"

Rose nodded, trying to make her expression seem as innocent as possible.

"Of course. You could join us for my brother's party. We're having cake!"

"But why should I have cake? I've got my little straw."

The Doctor grinned in a carefree way as Florence started approaching the two of them, straw in hand.

"Oh, that's nice. Milkshake? I like banana."

"You're quite the funny man. And yet, I think, laughing on purpose at the darkness. I think it's time you found some peace. Or maybe..."

Florence turned to Rose, who stared straight at her, unmoving.

"Maybe the little blonde girl should be the my snack. You're certainly a pretty thing. I bet you would taste delicious... Oh, but let's start with the boy. The girl will have to wait. She can watch her boyfriend suffer."

Rose started to panic internally as Florence got closer to the Doctor with her blood-sucking straw and her creepily sweet smile.

 _"Tempus! What the hell do I do?!"_

 _"Don't ask me! Why would I know more than you do about this situation!?"_

Rose huffed, dread growing inside of her like a cancer. Florence had already started drinking the Doctor's blood, and he was getting paler by the second.

The door flew open as the Judoon entered, causing Rose to sigh in relief. The Judoon were much preferable to a plasmavore. Florence immediately hid her straw back in her bag, and the slab dropped the Doctor, who had gone completely limp.

 _Oh God, no._ Please _no._

"Now see what you've done? This poor man just died of fright."

One of the Judoon held his light to the Doctor's forehead. Rose prayed for a positive answer.

She didn't get one.

"Confirmation. Deceased."

It was like the world had stopped turning. Rose saw what she assumed was Martha run into the room; she wasn't sure. Her vision had become a mess of blurred colors. All she could hear was garbled yelling, unidentifiable words going in one ear and out the other.

Deceased.

Deceased.

 _Deceased_.

Nothing registered in Rose's mind. Not Martha, shaking Rose and trying to bring her back. Not Florence, who was playing her game of innocence. Not the Judoon, who were still standing in the room, doing nothing. Rose was numb. She hadn't felt like this since the Ninth Doctor had been eaten by the reaper.

Then, one word got through to Rose. Just one.

 _Lethal._

Suddenly, Rose was back in gear, her vision clear and her brain processing again. Her instinct to protect the people in this hospital was much higher than her instinct to grieve.

"Well, do something! Stop it!"

"Our jurisdiction has ended. Judoon will evacuate."

"Like hell you will."

Both the Judoon and Martha turned to look at Rose, the medical student shocked by Rose's sudden mental presence again.

 _"Article 78, Section 19 of Galactic Law. Any life threatening issues caused by a convict while the ones responsible for said convict are present, if the death toll is prospect of over 1,000, will be considered a felon."_

"You're not going anywhere, not yet. According to Article 78, Section 19 of Galactic Law, you are... legally obliged to resolve any life threatening issues caused by a convict while in your presence, if the death toll could be higher than 1,000. This hospital alone accounts for higher than 1,000 possible deaths. Unless you want your bosses in the Shadow Proclamation to strip you of your authority, you _will_ resolve this issue. And I will be more than happy to make sure that you do."

The Judoon stared at Rose, but the blonde just stared right back. There was no way she was letting them leave.

"...You have strong will. What are you?"

"My name is Rose Tyler, and I am a human-turned-Time-Lady by result of my status as the host body of the eldest of the three Goddesses of Gallifrey. I can stop time in my wake, and if need be, I can freeze you here until you decide to cooperate. So we can do this the easy way or the hard way. Your choice."

"...Okay. What do we need to do?"

"I doubt you have any oxygen tanks hidden in your armor, so I suggest you help the staff distribute what few they have. And you are expected to send us back to Earth. And, if possible, replenish our oxygen bubble."

"...We will return to our ships and refill the bubble with oxygen. Upon returning, we will also send you back to Earth."

"Thank you. That's all I'm asking. Now..."

Rose took a deep breath before continuing, tears forming in her eyes. Her voice broke as she spoke.

"Are you certain he's dead?"

"Confirmed analysis: deceased. We do not lie."

"Alright. Thank you. ...You may return to your ship. But keep in mind you are still being watched, and you must follow galactic law."

The Judoon nodded before leaving the room. Rose immediately ran over to the controls, trying to find the right buttons to shut off the machine.

"I'm going to try CPR. He supposedly dead, but it's worth the try!"

Martha ran over to the Doctor, starting chest compressions.

"Two hearts, Martha!"

Martha paused for a moment before nodding and resuming compressions, but on both hearts. Meanwhile, Rose gave up on trying to find the right buttons and just headed for the cables, yanking them apart. Oxygen was running out fast, and they had to stop this. At least with the machine shut down, not as many people would die.

Suddenly, the air cleared up, and Rose could breath normally again. Gasping for breath, she yanked apart the last two cables, and the machine shut down.

"Rose?"

The blonde froze, closing her eyes and taking another deep breath before turning around to face the Doctor, who was looking straight at Rose and giving her a carefree smile.

"Y-You idiot! I thought you were actually dead! They said you were dead!"

"Yeah, sorry about that. Obviously I wasn't, really."

"Obviously not!"

The Doctor let out a nervous laugh, Rose glaring daggers at him.

"To be fair, Doctor, she was scared half to death. She was all but gone to the world. She wouldn't respond to my shouting, shaking her, anything."

The Doctor raised an eyebrow, looking at Rose.

"Really?"

"Well, to be fair, you have died before. When you got eaten by the reaper? ...I haven't been this scared since then. I thought you were gone. I thought I was alone. Doctor, you're all I have left. This wasn't like last time, when I had mum and dad and everyone else there when you left. I can't get to them anymore, Doctor. All I have is you. And I don't want to lose you."

The Doctor pulled Rose into a hug as the blonde started to cry. She buried her face in his chest, wrapping her arms around him. Martha stood awkwardly by the door, shifting her weight between her feet as she waited for the two of them to break apart. They did a minute later, Rose immediately feeling bad.

"Sorry, Martha. I wasn't even thinking."

"Relax. You thought he was dead; I couldn't care less if you want to hug and cry. Anyway, we should probably-"

The Doctor held up a hand, interrupting Martha.

"Why is the air back to normal? Full oxygen."

"The Judoon refilled it."

"Now why would they do that?"

Martha's eyes lit up, and she clung to the Doctor's arm.

"Oh, Doctor! You should've seen it! Rose was amazing! She said something about some... some law or something-"

"Article 78, Section 19 of Galactic Law"

"Yeah, right! Anyway, she said that, and that they were legally required to help because of that article, and they actually did!"

The Doctor looked over at Rose, awe clear as day across his face.

"You told them off using Galactic Law? How do you even know Galactic Law?"

"I don't know. Probably something I picked up from your blathering."

Before the Doctor could say anything else, Rose gasped, hitting his arm. She was looking out the window, at the rising rain around them.

"They actually are sending us back! Oh, you wonderful Judoon!"

"They were probably scared stiff of you, Rose!"

The two women laughed as the rain rose around them, both of them happy to be returning to Earth.

"It's raining, Rose. It's raining on the moon."

"That it is, Doctor. I bet this's never happened before. Rain on the moon. Oh, mum would've loved to see this. It's a natural phenomenon!"

The Doctor laughed, taking Rose's hand and squeezing it.

"After we're done here, I think I want to go to a rain forest. Yep, a rain forest. Maybe the Amazon."

"Alright, rain forest it is."

"You're just going to agree? Without argument?"

"Well, you did just think I was dead. It's the least I can do."

Rose gave the Doctor a flat look. He simply gave her another carefree smile before all but dragging her out of the room, Martha right behind them.

-D-O-C-T-O-R-W-H-O-

"But we have to go back! Martha would be perfect!"

The Doctor sighed, trying to avoid looking at Rose and her puppy dog eyes.

"Please, Doctor? You said it yourself; she's wonderful for this job!"

"Rose, no means no!"

"...Really it doesn't. Not in your world, anyway."

"...Alright. Come on, then. Let's go get Martha."

Rose squealed, hugging the Doctor from behind.

"Thank you! Now, Allons-y!"

"Hey! My catchphrase!"

"Not anymore!"

Rose grabbed the handbrake, releasing it before flipping the lever to send them to Martha.

"Woah, woah! Why are you releasing the handbrake?!"

"Because I was playing around with the controls, and I figured out that the only reason the TARDIS makes this horrible noise is because you leave the handbrake on!"

"But I like that noise! And you have just as much fun as I do falling over when we land!"

"...We're here."

Rose started towards the doors, the Doctor grumbling as he followed behind her.

"How would anyone know we'd landed? The TARDIS isn't doing anything. Everything is calm on the inside. I don't like it."

Rose ignored him, throwing open the doors and stepping out into the alleyway they had parked in.

"Down the way, turn the corner. They should be coming out soon."

The duo walked up to the edge of the alleyway, turning to the right down the sidewalk. Sure enough, Martha and her family were exiting a building, arguing.

"...I'm entirely innocent! Tell her, babe."

"And then she has a go at Martha, practically accused her of making the whole thing up."

Raising her eyebrows, Rose stepped forward, ready to budge into the conversation. The Doctor grabbed her arm, but she shook him off.

"'Oh, I've been to the moon!' As if. They were drugged. It said so on the news!"

Rose didn't let anyone get another word in, stomping across the street.

"Now listen here, whoever you are! ...What is your name, blondie?"

"Oh, like you're one to call someone blondie! And my name's Annalise."

"Rose. I'm a... friend of Martha's, and I won't let you talk to her like that!"

Martha approached Rose, her hands held out in a sign of peace.

"Rose, it's fine. I don't mind. Just leave it."

"I will not! Tell me, then, Annalise. How is it that everyone in the hospital was apparently drugged - which, mind you, is over 1,000 people -, but the _entire_ city saw the suddenly empty spot where the hospital should have been? Tell me that, Annalise."

Annalise floundered about like a fish out of water, opening and closing her mouth with no sound coming out. The woman who Rose assumed to be Martha's mother laughed, evidently happy that Rose had put this lady in her place.

"I thought so. Next time, you might want to think before you speak."

Martha's mum butted in again, her pointer finger in the air.

"And that means with your brain, not your tits, honey."

Annalise huffed, storming over to a nearby car.

"I'm never talking to your family again!"

Martha's mum grinned, her hands clasped in front of her.

"Oh, stay. Have a night out with Clive."

'Clive' frowned, hesitating on whether or not to follow Annalise.

"Don't you dare. I'm putting my foot down."

He followed her.

"This is me, putting my foot down!"

"Doing it for the last twenty-five years!"

"Please."

"Clive, stop, now!"

Martha's mum chased after Clive, Martha's sister right behind her. Martha's brother followed suit.

"Mum, don't. I..."

Their voices faded away, and Rose nodded decisively before grabbing Martha's wrist and pulling her back across the street to the Doctor.

"What _are_ you doing?!"

Rose stopped, looking back at Martha with a hurt expression on her face.

"I-I thought you'd want to come with us. To see the stars, to see the universe."

"You want me. To come with you. On a trip. Into space?!"

"Well, yeah. But as many trips as you'd like. Not just one."

Martha dropped her look of elation, suddenly deflated.

"But I can't. I've got exams. I've got things to do. I have to go into town first thing and pay the rent. I've got my family going mad."

Rose put an arm around Martha's shoulder, guiding her out of the street and back towards the TARDIS.

"If it helps, we travel in time, as well. Although that leaves a bit to be desired; you won't end up at the exact minute you want to go back, maybe not even the same hour. But hey, you'll probably come back in the same year, at least!"

"That was one time!"

"Yeah, and my mum almost got you arrested for that one time. And it was one more time than necessary."

"...So you're telling me that if I want to go to, I don't know... meet Julius Caeser, you can make it happen?"

"Yeah."

"...Get out of here."

"No, really. We can."

"Come on now, that's going too far."

The two women stopped about ten feet from the TARDIS, the Doctor continuing up to the doors.

"I'll prove it."

The Doctor stepped inside the TARDIS, closing the doors behind him. Then, it started to dematerialize, the same whirring noise that Rose both hated and loved filling the air.

"Ugh! That Doctor. I release the parking brake, so what does he do? Leaves it in park again. Why?"

Martha ignored Rose, reaching her hand into the space where the TARDIS had disappeared from before stepping back again, slack jawed.

"You get used to it. ...Three, two, one..."

The TARDIS started to materialize again, and when it landed, the Doctor stepped outside again, his tie in his hand.

"Told you."

"No, but, that was this morning! Did you...? Oh my God. You can travel in time. But hold on. If you could see me this morning, why didn't you tell me not to go in to work?"

"Crossing into established events is strictly forbidden. Except for cheap tricks."

Rose laughed, rolling her eyes. She knew full well he didn't follow that rule. At least, not all the time.

"And that's your spaceship?"

Rose laid her hand on Martha's shoulder, gently pushing her towards the TARDIS.

"It's called the TARDIS. Time And Relative Dimension In Space."

Martha nodded, running her hand along the outside of the TARDIS.

"Your spaceship's made of wood. There's not much room. We'd be a bit... intimate."

Rose laughed, opening one of the doors and stepping halfway inside. She stopped, beckoning for Martha to follow her. The raven-haired girl looked inside for a moment before jolting back and doing laps around the outside of the TARDIS.

"But it's just a box. But it's huge."

Martha reentered the TARDIS, the Doctor right behind her. He closed the doors before shedding his coat and throwing it over the railing in its usual spot.

"How does it do that? It's wood. It's like a box with a room just rammed in. It's bigger on the inside."

The Doctor faked confusion, strolling over to the controls and brushing his hand over them.

"Is it? I hadn't noticed. Right then, let's get going."

"But is there a crew? Like a navigator and stuff? Where is everyone?"

The Doctor shook his head, gesturing to Rose.

"Just her and me, traveling the universe."

"By yourselves? That's awfully lonely."

"We have each other. Besides, sometimes I have guests. I mean, some friends, traveling alongside. Yes, I do have friends."

Rose feigned offense, her palm against her collarbone.

"What does that make me, then, Doctor? If I'm not your friend?"

"You already know. My best friend. My companion. My... fantastic Rose."

A warm, sweet feeling engulfed Rose at the mention of the Ninth Doctor's familiar nickname for her. She beamed.

"You're not becoming a regular, by the way. Rose is my only regular companion. You're just along for the ride. You're not replacing her."

Martha raised her eyebrows, leaning against the railing.

"Never said I was. Besides, I don't want to be a third wheel for long."

Rose flushed at Martha's statement, but the Doctor seemed unfazed.

"Just one trip to say thanks. You get one trip, then back home. I'd rather it just be Rose and I. That's how it's always been."

"Doctor! Don't be such a grump! Martha, you're welcome to stay for as many trips as you like. Just ignore him."

The Doctor made a noise of indignation, but Rose ignored him, nodding decisively.

"You're the one that kissed me, Doctor. You shouldn't be the one telling me to leave."

Rose whipped her head around to face the Doctor, a horrible feeling of jealously and betrayal nesting in her gut.

"What?"

Even Rose could hear the heartbreak in her own voice. The Doctor obviously could, because he cringed, then hurriedly explained.

"That was a genetic transfer. Nothing more."

"And if you will wear a tight suit."

"Now, don't!"

"And then travel all the way across the universe just to ask me on a date."

"Stop it."

Rose pointed at the Doctor, faking anger.

"So that was a date!"

"No, it was not!"

Rose and Martha laughed, fist-bumping each other.

"For the record? I'm not remotely interested. I only go for humans."

The Doctor nodded, heading back over to the controls.

"Good. Well, then. Close down the gravitic anomaliser, fire up the helmic regulator."

Rose reached past the Doctor, releasing the hand brake with a smile.

"And release the parking brake."

The Doctor pouted, but didn't touch the brake again. Rose turned away to grin at Martha, not noticing when the Doctor set the parking brake again.

"Ready, Martha Jones?"

"No."

"Good. Off we go."

The TARDIS jolted, and Rose nearly fell over before placing her hands in a death grip on the edge of the console. Martha did the same.

"Doctor! What is it with you and that parking brake?! For god's sake, just leave it off! Especially for newcomers!"

"No, I don't mind."

The TARDIS jolted again, Martha and Rose slamming into each other.

"Sorry! Blimey, it's a bit bumpy."

Rose rolled her eyes, but couldn't stop from smiling when the Doctor let go of the console with one hand to salute Martha.

"Welcome aboard, Miss Jones."

"It's my pleasure, Mister Smith and Miss Tyler."

Rose snorted, closing her eyes and tuning in to the familiarity of the TARDIS bumping and spinning around her.

-D-O-C-T-O-R-W-H-O-


	4. The Shakespeare Code

Rose laughed as Martha nearly fell over, hanging onto the console for dear life. This was why the parking brake was completely ridiculous.

"But how do you travel in time? What makes it go?"

"Oh, let's take the fun and mystery out of everything. Martha, you don't want to know. It just does. Hold on tight!"

Rose crouched down as the TARDIS landed, Martha flying backwards and slamming into the floor. Rose had fallen enough times to know that standing straight up when the TARDIS landed was a horrible idea.

"Blimey. Do you have to take a test to fly this thing?"

"Yes, and I failed it."

"Ha! I knew it!"

The Doctor gave Rose a flat look before continuing to speak.

"Now, make the most of it. I promised you one trip, and one trip only. This is my TARDIS, no matter what Rose says."

Rose scoffed, crossing her arms.

"I can up and leave, you know. I will. You know I will."

The two of them stared at each other for a moment before the Doctor sighed, hunching over.

"Alright. But still, I won't be bringing you back to one single time more than once, so still make the most of it. Outside this door, brave new world."

"And what does the fashion of this brave new world look like? Because I don't want to be the 'wee naked child' in Scotland again. Post 1900, fine, whatever. But any earlier and I'm changing."

"Elizabethan."

Rose nodded, then started down a ramp. She stopped for a moment, turning around to face Martha.

"Do you want to come?"

Martha shook her head, leaning against the console. Rose nodded, continuing down the hallway to the wardrobe room. Rose stepped inside the room, closing the gold double doors behind her and bolting them. In front of her lay rows upon rows of fashion, sorted chronologically left to right. Rose immediately started for the rack from the 1500s, shuffling through the hangers of gowns and petticoats.

Shedding her own clothing down to her undergarments, Rose doned a lightweight smock and sighed as she looked down at herself. She was going to be burning up by the time they were done here. But for simplicity's sake, Rose dressed in only a few layers from the time period (she had forgone the stockings, Spanish Farthingale, corset, partlet, and bumroll): a petticoat, a gown, and detachable sleeves. Examining her outfit in front of the full-length mirror, Rose sighed. She still felt ridiculous, no matter how many layers she'd forgone. Absolutely ridiculous.

Rose turned around, nearly walking straight into a short table with a small, drawstring handbag on it. Glancing around, Rose gently picked it up. It was sturdier than she'd imagined, like a tiny little, rose patterned knapsack.

"TARDIS?"

The TARDIS hummed in response, proud of herself. Then another series of hums and clicks sounded, and Rose grinned.

"A bottomless handbag. Oh, you wonderful old girl. Thank you."

Rose slid the handbag onto her wrist. She needed to grab some stuff before she left, like maybe some changes of clothes and some toiletries. A toothbrush might be nice.

Grabbing a pair of running shoes from underneath the 2000s rack, Rose tried and failed several times to bend over far enough to lace them up. She could run in this dress easily, but bending over was a different story. She sighed before walking back out of the room, shoes in hand, to ask someone else to lace them for her.

"Doctor!"

Rose stepped back out into the console room, only to find Martha and the Doctor gone. Figures. Scoffing, Rose headed for the kitchen. They would just have to wait for her.

She entered the kitchen, dropping three apples, a box of granola bars, a box of Pop-Tarts, some leftover slices of ham, and three bottles of water into her bag. This was, by far, the best thing the TARDIS had done for her. She started back down the hall to her bedroom.

Throwing open the door to her room, Rose opened her dresser, grabbing a couple pairs of pyjamas, some extra undergarments, a pair of jeans, and a long-sleeved blue peasant top. She wouldn't be able to survive wearing these clothes for more than a day.

Hurrying into the adjoining bathroom, Rose threw her toothbrush, toothpaste, hairbrush, deodorant, some dry shampoo, and a few ponytail holders into the bag. She was going to be more prepared this time than she had been for her other trips.

Reentering her bedroom, Rose tucked the laces inside the running shoes and slid into them, darting down the hall. She ran out the doors of the TARDIS and made sure to close them behind her. Suddenly, she was shoved to her right by the crowd of people.

"Excuse me! Have you seen a man in a long, tan coat? Or a colored girl? Anyone!"

"Miss?"

Rose turned as a small hand tugged on her sleeve. A young girl with long, thin, wavy red hair was standing behind her, a ratty doll in her hand. She couldn't have been more than ten.

"I've seen who you're speaking of. A fellow with brown hair, and a lady with black hair and skin, yes? A slave girl? In... some strange clothing, the both of them?"

Rose nodded frantically, and the girl grinned.

"Come, then! I'll be your escort. I'll take you where everyone, including the two strangers, are headed: Globe Theater! I saw them enter there myself."

The girl took Rose's hand, leading her through the crowd. They bumped into person after person, but at least they were making headway.

"Ah, that would be just like the Doctor. Thank you, sweetie. What's your name?"

"Katherine, miss."

"What a pretty name! I'm Rose."

"Pardon me saying, but I've never heard that name before, miss."

Rose laughed. The two of them exited the crowd, not more than twenty feet from the front of Globe's Theater. Sighing, Rose squeezed Katherine's hand in thanks. smiling at her before approaching the doors of the theater and stepping inside. Rose frowned when she realized there was no way she would be able to find the Doctor or Martha anywhere, and quickly made her way all the way up to the third floor of the gallery to get a better vantage point.

Rose found herself getting assaulted by shoulders and elbows from all directions, and shoved her way to the front of the gallery, clinging to a post so no one could pull her back. Her eyes darted over the crowd, and a sigh of relief slipped past her lips when she saw a familiar mess of brown hair near the back.

Martha was standing next to the Doctor, and as if she realized she was being observed, started looking around. Her gaze met Rose's, and the two women smiled at each other, relieved to know where the other was. Martha elbowed the Doctor, who turned to face her with a indignant expression on his face before spotting Rose. Suddenly, he grabbed Martha's arm, shoving his way through the crowd to get to the back again.

Rose let go of her post and weaved in and out of people, back through to the stairs. She got there just as the Doctor and Martha reached the top. The Doctor laced his fingers through hers, and the trio forced their way back through the crowd to the front of the gallery.

"So what's on for tonight?"

"Love's Labour's Lost, if you know it."

"Yeah, actually. That was one of the last things I read before dropping out of school. This'll be interesting."

-D-O-C-T-O-R-W-H-O-

Rose's eyes were fixed on the cast as the last actors took their bows. The audience bursted into applause, and Rose followed suit. Martha laughed, practically shouting to be heard over the thunderous clapping.

"That's amazing! Just amazing. And those are men dressed as women, yeah?"

"London never changes."

The two women laughed.

"Where's Shakespeare? I want to see Shakespeare. Author! Author!"

Martha's shouts were met with murmurs and silence.

"Do people shout that? Do they shout Author?"

One man in the pit took up the chant, and others followed. Soon, the whole theater was shouting 'Author!'.

"Well, they do now."

Rose smiled, her hand resting on the Doctor's raised arm, as if he was escorting her to a ball. Her eyes flitted across the audience, halting when they came across a red-headed woman sitting in one of the upper boxes. What truly caught her attention was that she was on her own, and her clothes were a quality much nicer than even Rose's own attire. And hers were nearly aristocrat quality.

So why would she be here on her own, without attendants or a husband?

Rose narrowed her eyes, watching for any unusual movements from the woman. Finding none, Rose turned back to the stage just as Shakespeare raised his hands in the air, basking in the applause.

"Genius, he's a genius. The genius. The most human human there's ever been. Now we're going to hear him speak. Always he chooses the best words. New, beautiful, brilliant words."

Shakespeare grinned, waving his hand out at the audience.

"Ah, shut your big fat mouths!"

The Doctor's smile dropped. Rose could clearly tell he was disappointed by the man's lack of eloquence.

"Oh well."

Martha scrunched her nose, shaking her head.

"You should never meet your heroes."

Rose gave the Doctor's arm a few quick pats, taking pity on the Doctor's crestfallen mood. She couldn't imagine meeting her hero - maybe someone like Martha Washington - and finding that they were nothing like she thought they were.

Turning her attention back to the stage, Rose continued watching the lone woman out of the corner of her eye, suspicion prickling at the back of her neck. The woman had taken out something small that Rose couldn't quite make out from as far away as she was. It looked like a handmade doll...

"I know what you're all saying. Loves Labour's Lost, that's a funny ending, isn't it? It just stops. Will the boys get the girls? Well, don't get your hose in a tangle, you'll find out soon. Yeah, yeah. All in good time. You don't rush a genius."

Rose rolled her eyes but couldn't help the smile that crept onto her face. There was something weirdly charming about this egotistical, loquacious man.

Rose glanced back over at the red-headed lady, who had brought her doll up to her lips and kissed its head. Coincidentally or not, immediately after, Shakespeare stilled, his mouth still open, but no sound coming out. He looked... robotic. Automatic. Controlled.

Rose's suspicions were further confirmed when Shakespeare began speaking again.

"When? Tomorrow night. The premiere of my brand new play. A sequel, no less, and I call it Love's Labour's Won."

Eyes wide, Rose looked over at the Doctor, who looked down at Rose with a mixture of shock, horror, and confusion.

"I've never, ever..."

"Me either. There is no such thing."

"But what does that mean?"

"It means something is going on. And we're going to find what."

Her mouth curled up into a smile as Rose registered what the Doctor said. Finally, something more than just a casual walk about town. After all, nothing was ever relaxed in their life.

Pulling the Doctor after her by their still interlocked arms, Rose shoved her way to the stairs, determined to get out and go after that woman. Rose knew she had something to do with this. But she would have to catch her first.

By the time she got outside, Rose had no idea where the woman had disappeared to. She scanned the crowd, but saw no sign of her.

"Who are you looking for?"

"There was this woman who was here by herself, and..."

Rose trailed off, shaking her head. Whatever. She shouldn't be concerned; if she really did have anything to do with this, they would find her.

Martha finally caught up to the couple, walking slightly behind them.

"I'm not an expert, but I've never heard of Love Labour's Won."

"Exactly. The lost play. It doesn't exist, only in rumors. It's mentioned in lists of his plays, but never ever turns up. And no one knows why."

"Have you got a mini-disc or something? We can take it. We can flog it. Sell it-"

Martha suddenly stopped talking as she glanced over at Rose, who a horrified look on her face.

"That would be bad."

Rose nodded once, staring Martha straight in the eyes. Something inside Rose's eyes startled Martha. Something that made it seem like Rose spoke from experience.

"Well, how come it disappeared in the first place?

The Doctor grinned, pointing at Martha.

"Well, I was just going to give you a quick little trip around, but I suppose we could stay a bit longer."

Keeping Rose's arm looped through his own, the Doctor started down the street, Martha once again struggling to stay next to them in the heavy crowd.

-D-O-C-T-O-R-W-H-O-

The trio ended up in front of a tavern, apparently called 'The Elephant'. Rose snorted at the ridiculous name, but said nothing. The Doctor smirked at her.

"Let's go in, shall we? Shakespeare'll be inside."

Rose nodded, starting up the front steps and entering. Immediately, she was overtaken with the smell of whiskey and sweat. Curling her lip, she fell back into step with the Doctor, intimidated by the raucous laughter from the men at the bar. A glass of whiskey shattered against the post next to her, showering her in the sticky drink.

"Ugh!"

Rose tried to wipe at the spots with her hand, but she only smeared them. Frowning, she looked up and glared at the men at the bar, who had gone silent.

"Lads, if you'll please try to be more careful with your booze, it would be much appreciated."

Rose looked at the Doctor in shock, his sharp tone jarring her. She'd never heard him snap at someone for something as simple as this.

One of the men stood, a condescending smirk on his face. He kissed her hand before she could react, and she quickly pulled it away.

"Apologies, miss. But what is a fair lady such as thyself doing in a tavern?"

Rose's expression darkened, and she sneered.

"Nothing for you to concern yourself with. Doctor?"

The Doctor nodded, then quickly escorted Rose up the stairs to the bedrooms. The pair barely made it to the landing before glancing at each other and falling into fits of laughter.

"You were quick to brush them off!"

"Says you, Mr. 'lads-be-careful'. I've never seen you speak up like that!"

Martha cleared her throat from behind the two, who immediately stop laughing. Rose stepped away from the Doctor, and his arm fell back to his side.

"Let's go see Shakespeare, huh?"

The Doctor started off ahead of the two women, who shared a look before following after.

"Someone's sheepish."

Rose rolled her eyes, but couldn't help her smile.

Maybe it felt good to know she had that effect on the Doctor. Or, at least, she caused him to forget himself, if only for a minute.

The Doctor stopped in a doorway, motioning for Rose and Martha to follow. Rose peered around his shoulder, her eyes widening when she saw the inside of the room. A few women stood around a table, where none other than Shakespeare himself sat.

"Hello! Excuse me, not interrupting, am I? Mister Shakespeare, isn't it?"

The Doctor walked up in front of Rose, obscuring her from Shakespeare's view. The author frowned.

"Oh, no. No, no, no. Who let you in? No autographs. No, you can't have yourself sketched with me. And please don't ask where I get my ideas from. Thanks for the interest. Now be a good boy and shove-"

Rose cleared her throat from the doorway, and everyone in the room turned to look at her. Shakespeare's mouth turned up into a grin, and he held out an arm as if to invite Rose in.

"Hey, nonny nonny. Sit right down here next to me."

Suddenly shy, Rose moved closer to the Doctor, threading her fingers through his. The Time Lord glanced down at her, a hint of a smile on his face.

The playwright looked somewhat disappointed by Rose's apparent rejection, but his face brightened again when he spotted Martha behind the pair. Martha strode into the room, then sat down in the seat Rose had been offered. The other two sat down in the remaining chairs.

"You two, get sewing on them costumes. Off you go."

The older woman smirked, then ushered the other two women out of the room.

"Come on, then. I think our William's found his new muse."

Shakespeare chuckled, shaking his head as the women left the room.

"Sweet lady."

He turned his attention back to Martha, looking her up and down. He knit his eyebrows in confusion as he took in Martha's pants and leather jacket.

"Such unusual clothes. So fitted."

Martha shifted in her chair, suddenly uncomfortable.

"Er... verily, forsooth, egads."

The Doctor's eyes widened and Rose knew what he's going to say next. After all, she'd once been the green-root time-traveler who'd kept flapping her jaws. She knew how that felt, between being constantly corrected and treated like a child.

Rose blinked, scattering her straying thoughts and redirecting her attention back to the conversation at hand.

"...and these are my companions, Miss Martha Jones, and Miss Rose Tyler."

The Doctor laced his hand with Rose's as he said her name, and she squeezed his hand in return. Shakespeare's eyes flitted to Rose's, and he frowned.

"Something unusual about those eyes... You've seen so much, but none of it was with your own eyes. So many lives lived, but none of them your own."

Rose's mouth went dry, and she found that words failed her. What the hell was he talking about? Surely he couldn't know about Tempus. Even the Doctor didn't know.

The anomaly directed his attention back to the Doctor, who was holding up his psychic paper as an ID. Before Tempus had taken up residence in her brain, it would've taken Rose a lot of effort to see through the paper's illusion. And doing so would've given her a massive headache. But now, she could see through it no problem.

"Interesting, that bit of paper. It's blank."

...And apparently, Shakespeare could, too.

"Oh, that's very clever. That proves it. Absolute genius. You saw through me."

Martha frowned, staring at the piece of paper.

"No, it says right there, Sir Doctor, Madame Rose Tyler, and Martha Jones. It says so."

"And I say it's blank."

The Doctor pocketed the psychic paper, and Rose took her chance to explain to Martha.

"Psychic paper. It shows the average human whatever you want it to. Apparently, Shakespeare isn't the average human."

"...But what about what he said about you?"

Shakespeare redirected his attention to Rose, curious to hear her answer.

"Never you mind. It's hardly relevant. The psychic paper's the only thing you need to worry about."

"Psychic? Never heard that before, and words are my trade. Who are you three, exactly? More's the point, who is your delicious blackamoor lady?"

Rose flinched at not only Shakespeare's blatant word choice, but also his referral of Martha belonging to the Doctor. It bothered her more than she'd like to admit.

"What did you say?"

Martha snapped at Shakespeare, who, to his credit, looked somewhat apologetic.

"Oops. Isn't that a word we use nowadays? And Ethiop girl? A swarth? A Queen of Afric?"

Martha scoffed.

"I can't believe I'm hearing this."

"...It's political correctness gone mad."

Rose laughed quietly at the Doctor's words, most likely not meant for anyone to hear.

"Er, Martha's from a far-off land. Freedonia."

Rose laughed again, this time louder. All three people turned to look at her, but she didn't care.

"Freedonia? Seriously?"

Shakespeare raised an eyebrow, but said nothing. The Doctor lightly elbowed the blonde woman, a half-hearted glare thrown in her direction.

Before anyone could say anything more, a man barged into the room, furious.

"Excuse me! Hold hard a moment. This is abominable behaviour. A few play with no warning? I demand to see a script, Mister Shakespeare. As Master of the Revels, every new script must be registered at my office and examined by me before it can be performed."

"Tomorrow morning, first thing, I'll send it round."

The man stiffened, eyes blazing with anger.

"I don't work to your schedule, you work to mine. The script, now!"

"I can't."

"Then tomorrow's performance is canceled."

The man's voice was icy as he put in the last word, then left the room. An uncomfortable silence befell the group, and Rose and the Doctor met each other's eyes.

Something was up. And it was their job to find out what.

-D-O-C-T-O-R-W-H-O-

The three companions started down the stairs to the pub floor, Rose glancing around for stray drinks. She didn't want to get soaked again.

"Well then, mystery solved. That's Love's Labour's Won over and done with. Thought it might be something more, you know, more mysterious."

Rose opened her mouth to counter back, but before she could, someone outside screamed. Martha sighed.

"Never mind."

They ran out of the pub, Shakespeare following right behind them. Rose shoved her way through the crowd, earning herself several glares from people around them. She ignored it, determined to get to the front.

She stopped short when she saw the same man from only a few minutes before lying on the ground, an entire lake's worth of water spewing from his mouth. Martha rushed past her, pushing bystanders aside.

"Leave it to me! I'm a doctor. Or, near enough, anyway."

Martha crouched down next to the man, turning him on his side to better clear his airways. He only coughed up more and more water. It seemed unending.

The Doctor placed his hand on Rose's back, then led her over to Martha.

"Got to get the heart going. Mister, come on. Can you hear me? You're going to be alright."

Rose crouched down next to Martha, resting a hand on her shoulder.

"Martha, he's already gone. He has to be. That's way too much water."

The Doctor kneeled on the man's other side, taking his pulse. He shook his head, then started examining the body.

"What the hell is that, Doctor?"

"I've never seen a death like it. His lungs are full of water. You're right, Rose; he drowned. But then, I don't know. Like a blow to the heart. An invisible blow."

A woman walked up to the group, and the Doctor stood. Rose recognized her as one of the women in Shakespeare's room.

"Good mistress, this poor fellow has died from a sudden imbalance of the humours. A natural if unfortunate demise. Call a constable and have him taken away."

The woman nodded, then turned back to the woman behind her. Rose's hearts nearly stopped.

The woman from the theater was standing a little ways back, wearing a much more plain outfit than she had been before. Rose narrowed her eyes.

"I'll take him away, ma'am."

"Wait a moment, please. I wish to speak to you."

"Apologies, miss, but I have elsewhere to be."

Rose started to argue, but before she could utter a single word, the mysterious woman was gone. The crowd started to clear out, and soon, only Rose, the Doctor, Martha, and the corpse were left. Water still trickled out of the side of his mouth, rippling the puddle on the ground.

"And why are you telling them that he died from the humours?"

"This lot still have got one foot in the Dark Ages. If I tell them the truth, they'll panic and think it was witchcraft."

"Okay, what was it then?"

Rose realized what the Doctor was going to say before he said it, and whispered the same, single word he spoke.

"Witchcraft."

Martha glanced back and forth between Rose and the Doctor before pulling Rose to her feet and ushering them both away.

"So it really is, then?"

"Yes. But no one here can know that. They'll hang everyone until they find the true witch."

Rose's mouth goes dry.

"...Doctor? Witches practice... voodoo, right?"

The brunet turns to face her, his brow knit in confusion.

"Yes, legends say they do. Why?"

"At the play, the same lady who offered to take the body had what looked like a doll in her hands, and when she kissed its head, Shakespeare just... froze."

"And you think it was voodoo."

There was no tone of disbelief in his voice as Rose believed there would be. He sounded... thoughtful. Like he was honestly thinking about what she'd said.

"Could be. A lot of voodoo is still used with old-fashioned dolls, especially in this time period. Which means, if she really is connected to this, I suppose we'll be seeing her again."

The Doctor shook his head, clearing his thoughts.

"Anyway. We should be getting back. Shakespeare's gone."

Rose glanced around, frowning when she realized the Doctor was, in fact, correct. The playwright had suddenly disappeared.

"Well, let's go find him, I suppose. We're going to be here a while."

-D-O-C-T-O-R-W-H-O-

Rose turned around as she heard someone enter the room. Dolly Bailey nodded politely at Rose, then held out a room key to the Doctor.

"I got you a room, Sir Doctor. You and Miss Tyler are just across the landing."

Dolly turned to Martha, holding out another key. Her expression was somewhat apologetic.

"Unfortunately, the only other available room we have is a single bed in the back rooms downstairs. The heat from the masonry stoves doesn't quite reach them. Sorry."

Martha forced a smile, taking the key from Dolly.

"That's alright. We're the ones imposing, after all. Must be such a busy time, what with Shakespeare's plays and such. Think nothing of it."

Dolly smiled, then nodded in parting before heading back downstairs.

"Poor Lynley. So many strange events. Not least of all, this land of Freedonia where a woman can be a doctor?"

Martha frowned, snapping at Shakespeare.

"Where a woman can do what she likes!"

Shakespeare shrugged, turning his attention to Rose and the Doctor. The blonde shifted uncomfortably under his scrutinous gaze.

"And you, Sir Doctor. Madame Tyler. How can someone so young have eyes so old?"

"I do a lot of reading."

Rose rolled her eyes. Like Shakespeare was going to believe that.

"A trite reply. Yeah, that's what I'd do. And you?"

Shakespeare's eyes shifted to Rose.

"...You are a man of mysteries yourself, aren't you? Surely you would understand the need for secrecy. After all..."

Rose paused, careful to word the quote correctly.

"...Infected minds to their deaf pillows will discharge their secrets."

Shakespeare raised an eyebrow, pausing. Then he laughed.

"Fair enough. You're quite the wordsmith yourself, Madame Tyler. And that's something coming from me. Would you mind if I used that?"

Rose shook her head, suppressing a smile.

"Not at all. I hope you do it justice. And please, just call me Rose. Madame Tyler seems much too formal."

"...Alright, then, Rose."

Martha stood suddenly, clearing her throat.

"I think we should say goodnight."

Without waiting for anyone to reply, Martha turned and left. The remaining three glanced at each other, then Rose stood, as well.

"Sorry. But we should probably-"

"Of course. I must work. I have a play to complete. But I'll get my answers tomorrow, at least from you, Doctor. And I'll discover why this constant performance of yours."

The Doctor grinned, glancing over at Rose.

"All the world's a stage."

Rose laughed. Between the two of them, they would be giving Shakespeare the scripts for the rest of his plays for his entire life.

"Hmm... I might use that, as well. Goodnight, Doctor. Miss Tyler."

Rose bowed her head, taking the Doctor's arm as he backed up next to her.

"Nighty night, Shakespeare."

Rose laughed again, tightening her loose hold on the Doctor's arm. Her drawstring bag swung as she walked.

"We make quite the team, don't we?"

The Doctor chuckled, glancing over at Rose.

"Both of us quoting him to himself? Oh, always, Rose Tyler."

The Doctor opened the door to their room, ushering Rose inside before locking it behind them. Rose swallowed, her eyes fixed on the single bed in the middle of the room. She brushed it off with a forced laugh.

"It's not exactly five star, is it?"

"Oh, it'll do. I've seen worse."

The Doctor flopped down on the bed, shifting around.

"Although... It might be slightly uncomfortable to sleep in our day clothes. But nothing we can do about that."

Rose stuck her tongue out, giddy for some reason.

"Nothing _you_ can do about that."

Rose walked over to the changing screen in the corner, stepping behind it and setting her purse on a small table in the corner. She quickly shed her layers of Elizabethan clothing, then dug around in her handbag until she found her pyjamas. She pulled on the cotton pyjama pants and cami, then removed her tennis shoes and slid her feet into her slippers before stepping out from behind the screen.

"...Where on Earth did you get pyjamas from?"

Laughing, Rose set her bag on the vanity, then dug around in it for her hairbrush.

"TARDIS gave it to me. Bottomless drawstring."

Rose's fingers closed around her brush handle, and she pulled it out of the bag. Carefully working it through her snarly hair, Rose turned to face the Doctor. He was staring at her, amused.

"What?"

"You've never brought anything with you before."

"The TARDIS has never given me a bottomless bag before. Besides, I want to learn to try to be prepared for anything."

The Doctor smiled, raising his eyebrows.

"I highly doubt you could be prepared for anything. You don't even know half of what's out there."

"Well, then as much as I can be prepared for."

Rose spun around again, pulling one of her hair ties off of the handle of her brush before dropping it back in her bag. She pulled her hair up in a messy bun, then turned back to the Doctor. Suddenly, her nerves were back.

"So... Should I take the floor, then?"

"We'll manage. Come on."

The Doctor patted the bed, and almost immediately Rose could feel her face getting hot. They had only slept in the same bed once before, and that was before Rose had figured out that she loved him. Now that she knew...

Rose pulled aside the blankets on the bed, gently lying down, and covered herself back up without a word. The Doctor stayed on top of the blankets, but turned on his side so he was facing her. The two of them stared at each other for a moment before Rose spoke.

"So... magic and witchcraft. That's new. It's all a bit... Harry Potter."

The Doctor gave a breathy laugh, his features softening.

"Wait until you read book seven. Oh, I cried."

Rose shifted into a more comfortable position, curiosity overtaking her.

"What happens?"

The Doctor shook his head, smirking.

"Nope. You'll just have to wait."

Rose pouted, reaching out from under the covers to lightly shove him.

"No fair. I want to know. Does Harry win? At least tell me that."

The Doctor pursed his lips, considering it.

"Fine. Yes, he does. Are you happy now?"

"Yes!"

Rose grinned, snuggling farther under the blankets. God, their blankets were horribly cold back in this time. She should've grabbed her knit throw from her room, too.

"I don't think it's witchcraft, though."

"But you said it was back in the square!"

"Yeah, but... There's such a thing as psychic energy, but a human couldn't channel it like that. Not without a generator the size of Taunton and I think we'd have spotted that. No, there's something missing. There has to be."

"...Or it really is just witchcraft."

The Doctor rolled his eyes, but couldn't stop an amused smile from slipping onto his face.

"Hush, now. Go to sleep."

Rose nodded, closing her eyes. But she couldn't stop herself from shivering. She furrowed her eyebrows, upset that she couldn't curl into a ball. The bed was too small for that.

Then, she felt the Doctor shift. And an arm wrapped itself around her waist, pulling her towards the middle of the bed. Rose's eyes snapped open, and she looked up at the Doctor, wide-eyed. Her face felt hot, and she was sure that even in this darkness, he could see her blush.

"I don't want you freezing on me, now."

Rose bit her lip, trying and failing to hold back a smile. She moved closer to him, resting her head against his chest. She already felt much warmer. Within seconds, she had fallen asleep.

-D-O-C-T-O-R-W-H-O-

Rose woke with a start at the sound of a shrill scream. She was shocked to find herself looking directly into the Doctor's muddy brown eyes. Blushing, she realized that sometime during the night, they had shifted so that Rose was laying on top of the Doctor.

She pushed herself off of him, muttering an apology before sliding her feet into her slippers and running for the door. The Doctor got there first, flinging it open and rushing into the hall. The pair made it to Shakespeare's room to find Dolly on the floor and Shakespeare asleep at his desk. Rose hurried to the window, just barely missing the sight of what looked like a witch on a broom.

Rose's mouth drops open, and she gasps. The witch cackles.

"Her heart gave out. She died of fright."

"Doc-Doctor?"

"What?"

Rose heard the Doctor move, and felt his hand on her shoulder a few seconds later.

"What did you see?"

"A witch. A real, honest witch. Broom and everything."

She looked back at the Doctor, who didn't react. But his hand tensed on her shoulder, and she smiled sadly at him. Nothing alien-y this time around.

"Wha-?"

The pair turned as Shakespeare started to stir. Rose walked over to him, crouching down and placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Mr. Shakespeare? Are you okay? Did you see anything?"

Shakespeare looked around, his eyes bleary. He snapped awake when his eyes settled on Dolly laying on the floor.

"Is she-?"

"Yeah. I'm sorry..."

Shakespeare shook his head, turning to Rose.

"Just William, please. The rule goes both ways. But what happened?"

The Doctor walked up behind Rose, straightening his suit jacket.

"Died of fright. Her heart just gave out. But what could cause...?"

He started to wander around the room, mumbling to himself. Rose rolled her eyes, then patted Shakespeare's shoulder once more before walking over to the other side of his desk.

"I'll be right back. I'm going to grab something to eat. No point in solving a murder on an empty stomach."

"Dolly Bailey took care of cooking. I don't think anything will be available."

"Then it's good I'm not going down to the kitchen."

Rose walked back into their room, grabbed her bag, and walked back over to Shakespeare's room. The playwright stared at the bag, confused.

"What good will that do?"

Smirking, Rose turned to the Doctor?

"Apple? Or a granola bar? Maybe a Pop-Tart? Or ham?"

The Doctor stopped walking, simply staring at Rose. Then, he chuckled and held his hand out.

"Apple."

Rose dug her hand into her bag, and she noticed Shakespeare's eyes widen when everything up to her elbow disappeared into the bag. She pulled out an apple, handing it to the Doctor before digging back into the bag and pulling out a bottle of water and the box of granola bars.

She flopped down into a chair across from Shakespeare, then ripped open the box of granola bars and opened one of the packages. Shakespeare stared at it in wonder.

"What is that?"

Rose held the bar in her mouth, then ripped another one open and held it out to Shakespeare. He hesitated before grabbing it and bringing it up to his mouth. He had barely taken her first bite by the time Rose had polished off hers.

"This... What do you call this?"

"A granola bar. It's... a quick snack purely for getting something in your stomach. Not very filling, but it'll tide you over. They come in different flavors. These are plain, but they can be made with cranberries or chocolate or any sort of thing."

Shakespeare gawked at the small bar before taking another bite. Rose unscrewed her water bottle, chugging it. She was absolutely famished, and she figured they would have a long day ahead of them.

"Sweet Dolly Bailey... She sat out three bouts of the plague in this place when we all ran like rats. But what could have scared her so? She had such enormous spirit."

Rose shrugged, saying the first thing that came to her mind.

"Rage, rage against the dying of the light."

"...I might use that."

"Can't. It's not mine."

Shakespeare opened his mouth to say something else, but the thudding of someone running up the stairs interrupted them. Martha appeared at the entrance of the room, out of breath and disheveled.

"What did I miss?"

Rose gestured to the seat next to her, and Martha sat down. Rose held out the box of granola bars.

"...Where did you get granola bars?"

"I brought them with. Water bottle?"

Martha nodded, and Rose dug around in her bag until she found another water bottle. She handed it to Martha, then turned back to Shakespeare.

"But the thing is, Lynley drowned on dry land, Dolly died of fright, and they were both connected to you."

Eyes wide, Shakespeare looked at Rose, appalled.

"You're accusing me?"

"No, but I saw a witch, big as you like, flying, cackling away, and she was flying away from your open window. What else should I conclude but that whoever this is, they're coming after you?"

"And you've written about witches."

Rose turned to Martha, shaking her head. Martha looked at Rose, confused.

"Right?"

"I have? When was that?"

Rose laughed awkwardly, leaning in to speak quietly to Martha.

"Not quite yet, Martha. Guessing it's because of this that he writes about them."

Martha swallowed, sheepish.

"Sorry."

"...Peter Streete spoke of witches."

Rose whipped her head back around to look at Shakespeare. The Doctor beat her to the punch.

"Who's Peter Streete?"

Shakespeare seemed to notice the man lurking in the back of the room for the first time, and he cleared his throat, seemingly gathering his thoughts.

"Our builder. He sketched the plans to the Globe."

The Doctor walked up behind the group, tapping his fingers on the back of Rose's chair.

"The architect. Hold on. The architect! The architect! The Globe!"

He grabbed Rose's hand, and the blonde immediately leapt to her feet.

"Come on!"

The Doctor ran out of the room, Rose right on his heels. She let go of his hand before they made it past their doorway, and the Doctor turned to look back at her.

"What?"

"...I need to change?"

The Doctor glanced down at Rose's pyjamas, then gave her a sheepish grin.

"Right. Sorry. We can wait a couple minutes."

Rose nodded, then dashed into their bedroom to change. She shed her pyjamas, stuffing them in her bag. She swiped on some deodorant before yanking on her jeans and peasant top. Lacing her sneakers up, Rose pulled her dry shampoo out and sprayed her hair. Thank God for whoever invented this stuff.

Rose pulled her toothpaste and toothbrush out of her bag, then threw everything else in her bag and raced out the door. She put some toothpaste on her toothbrush, then tossed the tube back in her bag and stuck the brush in her mouth.

"Ready!"

Swiping the brush over her teeth, Rose used her free hand to dig in her bag for her empty water bottle. She pulled it out, then spat into it.

She looked up at the others. The Doctor was smirking at her, Martha was looking at her, appalled, and Shakespeare was somewhere between laughing and confusion.

"Allons-y!"

"Stop that!"

Rose laughed, then laced the Doctor's fingers with her own and ran down the hallway. Her toothbrush was still in her mouth, but she wasn't concerned about it. Adventure was waiting for her.

-D-O-C-T-O-R-W-H-O-

The group raced into the Globe, and the Doctor dropped Rose's hand, gesturing wildly around them. Rose had finished her teeth and thrown everything back in her bag.

"The columns there, right? Fourteen sides. I've always wondered, but I never asked."

Rose hopped between feet, giddiness overtaking her. The usual, adrenaline filled we're-on-an-adventure sort of giddiness.

"Tell me, Will. Why fourteen sides?"

"It was the shape Peter Streete thought best, that's all. Said it carried the sound well."

The Doctor paced back and forth, grinning.

"Fourteen. Why does that ring a bell? Fourteen."

Rose shrugged, glancing at Martha. The other woman pursed her lips, then opened her mouth.

"There's fourteen lines in a sonnet."

"So there is. Good point. Words and shapes following the same design. Fourteen lines, fourteen sides, fourteen facets. Oh, my head."

The Doctor stopped pacing, and Rose took it as an opportunity to take his hands in hers. She stroked the back of his hands with her thumbs, looking at him in earnest.

"Keep going. You're doing great."

The pair didn't break eye contact, but the Doctor kept blathering on, his brow furrowed.

"Tetradecagon. Think, think, think!"

Shaking his head, the Doctor frowned. He started moving around again, and Rose dropped his hands and stepped back.

"Words, letters, numbers, lines!"

Shakespeare scoffed, and the three others turned to look at him.

"This is just a theater."

"Oh, yeah, but a theater's magic, isn't it? You should know. Stand on this stage, say the right words with the right emphasis at the right time. Oh, you can make men weep, or cry with joy."

Rose smiled softly, playing with the bio-damper ring.

"You can change them, William. Playwrights can change people's minds just with words in this place. And that, in itself, is a form of magic."

Shakespeare's eyes widened as Rose continued on, and a smile formed on his face when she stopped.

"Thank you, Rose Tyler."

The Doctor coughed loudly, then cleared his throat.

"Tell you what, though. Peter Streete would know. Can I talk to him?"

"You won't get an answer. A month after finishing this place, lost his mind."

The trio traded glances. Martha was the first to talk.

"Why? What happened?"

"Started raving about witches, hearing voices, babbling. His mind was addled."

"Where is he now?"

"Bedlam."

Rose's eyes widened, and she took a sharp intake of breath. The others turned to look at her.

"Rose, you know what Bedlam is?"

"You don't? It was in Charles Dicken's _A Christmas Carol_. Or, at least, it was mentioned. It's a mental hospital. A mad house. Bethlem Hospital in London."

Shakespeare almost looked impressed with Rose. Before he could say anything, the Doctor interrupted them again.

"We're going to go there. Right now. Come on."

Rose nodded, then took the Doctor's hand. They started for the entrance, but Shakespeare stopped them.

"Wait! I'm coming with you. I want to witness this at first hand."

Frowning, Rose nodded once. She liked Shakespeare, but honestly? He was getting in the way of any real conversation that could happen between the three of them, and his constant flirting was... annoying, at best.

Two men entered the theatre, and Shakespeare handed them his play draft.

"Ralph, the last scene as promised. Copy it, hand it round, learn it, speak it. Back before curtain up. And remember, kid, project. Eyes and teeth. You never know, the Queen might turn up. As if. She never does."

Rose laughed quietly, then the four of them started out of the theatre. Rose arm swung in time with the Doctor's. Shakespeare kept glancing at her.

"So, tell me of Freedonia, where women can be doctors, writers, actors."

The two women glanced at each other, then Martha started to speak.

"This country's ruled by a woman."

"Ah, she's royal. That's God's business. Though you are a royal beauty."

Eyebrows raised, Rose clicked her tongue at the playwright, who turned to look at her.

"I know for a fact that you've got a wife in the country."

"Ah, but Rose, this is Town."

The Doctor frowned, tugging gently on Rose's hand.

"Come on. We can all have a good flirt later."

"Is that a promise, Doctor?"

Rose nearly choked on nothing, then grinned.

"Ha! Mickey and I had a bet going about your sexuality. Bisexual it is!"

"...Bisexual? What is that?"

Rose shook her head, smirking.

"Nope. Not telling. All I know is I've just won another bet. If I ever see his smug face again, I'm wiping that smirk right off."

Laughing, the Doctor tugged on Rose's hand again.

"Forget your bet; fifty-seven academics just punched the air. Now let's go!"

-D-O-C-T-O-R-W-H-O-

"Does my Lord Doctor wish some entertainment while he waits? I'd whip these madmen. They'll put on a good show for you. Mad dog in Bedlam."

Rose gasped, curling her lip. The keeper picked up a whip, smacking it lightly against his palm.

"No! Absolutely not! Doctor!"

Rose hit the Doctor's arm, and he echoed her refusal. The keeper nodded, then put down the whip.

"Well, wait here, my lords, while I make him decent for the ladies."

The keeper walked down the corridor, then disappeared into a cell. Rose looked around, rocking on her heels.

"So this is what you call a hospital, yeah?"

"Where the patients are whipped to entertain the gentry? And you put your friend in here?"

Martha's tone was jaded and low, fury rolling off of her in waves. Rose was just as upset, but she'd gotten a lot more used to hiding her emotions after traveling with the Doctor for so long.

"Oh, it's all so different in Freedonia."

Crossing her arms, Martha stared Shakespeare down.

"But you're clever. Do you honestly think this place is any good?"

"I've been mad. I've lost my mind. Fear of this place set me right again. It serves its purpose."

"...That's not right."

The other three turned to look at Rose, who was staring at the ground. She looked up at the others, her eyes stormy.

"You lost your son. You had the right to be upset. It shouldn't be fear keeping you on your feet. Trust me, I know how fear feels. And fear, true fear, is never good."

They fell silent for a moment before Martha spoke up again.

"How?"

"The Black Death took him. I wasn't even there."

"I didn't know. I'm sorry."

Shakespeare shook his head, his eyes flitting over to Rose.

"Rose is right. Fear is never a good thing. But his death made me question everything. The futility of this fleeting existence. To be or not to be. ...Oh, that's quite good."

Rose smirked.

"You should write that down. I like it a lot."

"Mmm... Maybe not. A bit pretentious?"

"Not at all."

Before anyone could say anything else, the keeper reappeared.

"This way, my lord!"

The Doctor started after the keeper without a moment's hesitation, Rose right on his heels. The group walked up to one of the cells, and the keeper ushered them inside.

"They can be dangerous, my lord. Don't know their own strength."

Rose whipped her head around fast enough to give herself whiplash, but she ignored the pain in her neck and glared down the keeper.

"I think. It helps. If you don't. Whip. Them."

The keeper was smart enough to look somewhat sheepish. The Doctor looked at Rose with appreciation, then motioned for the keeper to leave.

"Now get out!"

Nodding, the keeper hurriedly left the cell. Rose turned to Peter Streete, who was hunched over in the corner of the cell, shaking.

"Peter? Peter Streete?"

Shakespeare shook his head.

"He's the same as he was. You'll get nothing out of him."

"Then you don't know the Doctor."

The playwright turned to look at Rose, who stared at the Doctor with full-fledged raw admiration. He looked down, then back at the Doctor.

"Peter?"

The Doctor reached out to touch Peter's shoulder. The patient flinched, then looked back at the Doctor. His eyes looked hollow, empty. And something in Rose clicked.

 _"Hey, Tempus. Can I get inside..."_

 _"Inside his head? Leave it to me. But first, we need someone on watch."_

Rose cracked her knuckles, turning to the Doctor.

"Hey, do you mind standing watch? Just warn us if anyone starts coming by?"

He gave Rose an odd look, probably because she had cast him out on watch duty over the other two, but walked into the hallway anyway. Rose sat down in front of Peter, forcing him to look her in the eyes.

"Animus."

Rose gasped as a soft electric current ran through her body, then the world went dark.

~D~O~C~T~O~R~~W~H~O~

When her vision cleared, Rose was standing outside in street. She looked around, confused. There was no one around. How was that possible?

"Who are you?"

Rose whipped her head around to face Peter Streete, dressed in what Rose could tell were very nice clothes. Clearing her throat, Rose took a step towards Peter.

"Rose Tyler. I... I'm here to help. I need you to tell me, Peter. Where did you see the witches?"

The man's brow furrowed, and he lost himself in thought.

"I was... outside. Walking home from the planning meeting for the Globe. They descended on me, and I... I lost my mind, didn't I?"

Rose nodded solemnly.

"Yes, I figured so. They made me fit the Globe to their design. Fourteen walls. After the work was done, they snapped my wits. They didn't need me anymore."

"I'm so sorry, Peter. But I need to know where you saw them."

"All Hallows Street."

"Of course... All Hallows Eve. Thank you, Peter. Let me... Let me do something for you in return."

Rose approached Peter and rested her palm on his forehead. Suddenly, she was warm, like how it feels sunbathing on a summer day. She noticed the mind-scape Peter's eyes were clouded, but as she held her hand there, the clouds started to part. Within 10 seconds, his eyes were back to normal.

Smiling, Rose removed her hand from his forehead.

"You'll be fine now, Peter. Whatever the witches did to you, however they broke your mind, I've taken it away. But we need to go back now."

Peter nodded, then turned to the sky. The buildings started to blur, and Rose's vision started to go dark again.

~D~O~C~T~O~R~~W~H~O~

Rose gasped. She was lying on the ground of Peter's cell, her head resting in Shakespeare's lap. Sitting up, Rose glanced over at Peter.

His eyes were focused on her, and when their eyes met, he gave her a small smile.

"Thank you, Rose Tyler. For striving away the madness that the witches left in me."

"You're welcome, Peter. Now what can you tell us about these witches?"

Rose moved away from Shakespeare slightly, keeping her focus on Peter. The Doctor walked back into the room just before the architect cleared his throat, then started to speak.

"They whispered to me in the night. They willed me to build the Globe how they wanted, to their design. Fourteen walls. I don't know why, but fourteen was extremely important to them. Then they broke my mind. Of course, I already told you all of this, Rose."

Rose nodded, sadness washing over her. This poor, innocent man had gotten caught up in something otherworldly. Something much bigger than himself.

"Where did you see them, Peter?"

Both Peter and Rose spoke at the same time.

"All Hallows Street."

Out of nowhere, there was a shift in the wind. The entire cell seemed to drop twenty degrees, and Rose shivered. Something wasn't right.

"Too many words!"

Rose whipped her head around to face Peter again, but she was too late. An old woman had placed her hand over Peter's heart, and he fell to the ground. Dead.

"No!"

"Just one touch of the heart, that's all it takes. Not who would be next, hmm? Just one touch. Oh, oh, I'll stop your frantic hearts. Poor, fragile mortals."

Rose glanced around the cell, trying to figure out something, anything that could help them. Martha was yanking at her arm, trying to get them to run. But there was no point in running; they might as well face her now rather than later.

"Who will die first, hmm?"

Rose hesitated before stepping forward. The Doctor tried to grab her hand, but she slipped out of his grip.

"Rose, don't!"

"Well, if you're looking for volunteers, I think I can be of help."

Rose tuned out the others behind her, leaving her focus only on the witch. The old woman grinned at her, reaching out a hand.

"Come, little girl. Meet your fate."

Rose took a deep breath, begging Tempus to help her.

 _"Let me think... Um... Humanoid female. She uses shapes and words to channel energy, and 14- That's it! Rose, her name is Carrionite!"_

 _"How does that help me?!"_

 _"It's like that old Earthen story,_ Rumpelstiltskin _! Say her name, and it'll weaken her! She'll have to leave and save up her energy!"_

Nodding, Rose steadied her breathing.

"Carrionite. I name you Carrionite."

The witch gasped, then screamed and disappeared into a flash of light. Rose turned back to the others, raising an eyebrow.

"What did you do?"

Grinning, Rose started towards the cell door. Her heart panged as she passed by Peter's lifeless body, but she ignored it. The Doctor stared at Rose, incredulous.

"She named her. The power of a name. That's old magic."

"But there's no such thing as magic."

The Doctor shrugged, taking Rose's hand again. The group walked towards the exit, breezing past the prisoners shouting at them to let them out.

"Well, it's just a different sort of science. You lot, you chose mathematics. Given the right string of numbers, the right equation, you can split the atom. Carrionites use words instead."

Confused, Shakespeare furrowed his brow, turning to the Doctor.

"Use them for what?"

"The end of the world."

Martha gasped, but Rose barely even reacted to the Doctor's words. She'd heard of the end of the world coming upon them several times since she started traveling with the Doctor. She'd become desensitized to it by now.

"Come on. Back to the inn; we need to think this over."

-D-O-C-T-O-R-W-H-O-

"The Carrionites disappeared way back at the dawn of the universe. Nobody was sure if they were real or legend."

Rose scoffed, settling down in one of the chairs in front of Shakespeare's desk, turning it so she faced the Doctor. Martha sat down in the chair next to her.

"Well, I'm betting on that they're real."

"But what do they want?"

The Doctor started pacing, which Rose realized quite some time ago that it wasn't a nervous habit, but something he did when he was trying to think, and he needed to focus. Which meant everyone else needed to shut up.

"A new empire on Earth. A world of bones and blood and witchcraft."

"But how?"

The Doctor stopped pacing, staring straight at Shakespeare.

"I'm looking at the man with the words."

Shakespeare looked rather affronted by the Doctor's words.

"Me? But I've done nothing."

Martha frowned, pointing a finger at the playwright.

"Hold on, though. What were you doing last night, when that Carrionite was in the room?"

"Finishing the play."

Rose's ears perked up at his words. The Carrionites loved words, and that woman had been controlling him at the Globe before...

"They used you. They wrote the ending like they wanted. What happens on the last page?"

"The boys get the girls. They have a bit of a dance. It's all funny and thought provoking as usual. Except those last few lines. Funny thing is, I don't actually remember writing them."

Biting her lip, Rose nodded.

"They gave you the final words like a spell. A code. They've turned your play into a weapon. The right combination of words, spoken at the right place, with the 14 sides of the Globe... help me out here, Doctor."

"It acts as an energy converter! It converts the magic from the spoken words into a form of magic they can use! The play's the thing! And yes, you can have that."

Rose just watched as the Doctor ran around the room, slapping a piece of parchment down and dipping a pen into a jar of ink. He sketched some things down on the paper, then beckoned the others over.

"Come look."

The other three circled around him, Rose frowning at the rough sketch. It was meant to be a map of the area, but she couldn't make anything of it. The Doctor pointed at a street, grinning up at them.

"All Hallows Street. There it is. Martha, we'll track them down. Rose, Will, you get to the Globe. Whatever you do, stop that play."

Rose tried to stop the twinge of disappointment that stroked her spine. Clearing her throat, she smiled at Shakespeare.

"Ready whenever you are."

Nodding, Shakespeare scoffed at the Doctor, but there was no malice behind it.

"I'll do it. All these years, I've been the cleverest man around. Next to you, I know nothing."

Martha raised an eyebrow, crossing her arms.

"Oh, don't complain."

"I'm not. It's marvelous. Good luck, Doctor."

The Doctor took Martha's arm, then started to lead them out of the room.

"Good luck, Shakespeare. Once more unto the breach."

"I like that."

Rose smirked, waiting for Shakespeare to catch on. He didn't until the pair was already out the door and going down the stairs.

"Wait a minute, that's one of mine!"

"Oh, just forget it. We need to shift!"

Shakespeare held out his arm, which Rose took after a moment's hesitation. He smiled sadly at her.

"What?"

"I make my life's work writing of love, Rose. I know what it looks like both in person and on page."

Rose looked down, then back up at Shakespeare.

"Let's just move."

She all but dragged Shakespeare out of the room, but the playwright put up no fight.

"Tell me something about you two. Anything."

Laughing, Rose finally warmed up to their discussion.

"As long as you promise not to use it in one of your works."

"Not directly, anyway. Maybe bits and pieces..."

Rose mock elbowed Shakespeare, frowning at him.

"Jesting. But really, don't blame me if something finds its way into my works. Not intentionally, though."

"...Alright. Um... we met about the same way as how we live now; my life was in danger, and he swooped in like a knight with huge ears, took my hand, and ran with me out of the danger. Then he kept showing up in my life, and I finally gave in. It was the best decision I ever made."

"...How do people like me? After I die?"

Rose's eyes went wide, and she swallowed hard. Her steps didn't falter.

"What?"

"I know that you aren't from this time, Rose. And neither are the Doctor and Martha. So when are you from?"

"...I knew you were smart. You figured it out a long time ago, didn't you? The acclaimed genius. ...21st century. I was born in 1986."

Shakespeare's mouth opened slightly, and he puffed out a shocked gasp.

"19...86. Okay. So you... travel in time? That's possible in the future?"

"No. But the Doctor... he's unique. He's something amazing."

"And you love him?"

"I thought you already knew that."

The pair was coming up outside the Globe. They picked up their pace.

"I do. But I want to hear it from your lips."

"...I love him. I love the Doctor. I really do. But he's... he's broken, and I'm his best friend, the friend who healed him. And I can't risk that. Not for anything."

"The course of true love never did run smooth."

Rose hesitated, unsure of whether of the publication date of A Midsummer Night's Dream.

"It's from A Midsummer Night's Dream."

"Oh, yeah, I knew that. I just couldn't remember when it was published."

"Right. Paradoxes and all that."

"Yeah. Sorry. But now, we should focus. Run."

The pair dashed up into the theater, shoving through the crowd to get up to the stage.

"Move!"

Shakespeare hopped up on the stage, Rose tripping on her way up. She fell forward, catching herself on the edge of the stage.

"Stop the play! I'm sorry, ladies and gentlemen, but stop. This performance must end immediately."

Rose pushed herself back to standing, ready to jump up on the stage if this went south.

"I'm sorry. You'll get a refund. But this play must not be performed."

Out of nowhere, Shakespeare collapsed. Rose gasped, then launched herself onto the stage. Her gaze scanned the room, settling on two women in the upper booth with a crystal ball. And one of them had a doll in her hand.

"Is he drunk or what?"

Rose head snapped around, daring the actor to say another word. He shied away, mumbling something under his breath. She turned her head around again, narrowing her eyes at the two women.

"Leave him be."

One of the women laughed, and everyone turned to look at her.

"The dear little playwright just needed some shut-eye is all."

"Bull! Stop using that doll on him; Shakespeare has nothing to do with your stupid scheme!"

"On the contrary, darling. It's his play, is it not? Is he not the one writing it?"

Rose glared at the women, raising her hand and flicking her wrist. If they wanted to play dumb, she would have to play dirty.

"Sero."

The woman froze, causing the other one to cry out.

"What did you do, you witch?!"

"You think you're the only ones here who can wield magic? Think again. Because you're dead wrong."

The woman snarled at Rose, snatching the doll out of the other woman's frozen hand.

"Kill the witch. Kill her!"

Rose shrieked as someone grabbed her from behind. She threw them off, but two more people grabbed her in their stead.

"Relent, witch!"

"I'm not the witch! She is! She's trying to kill all of you!"

"She was not the one wielding magic for the naked eye to see!"

"I said let me go!"

Before she could struggle again, Rose felt something smack the back of her head. Her vision started to go blurry, and the two people let go of her. She fell forward, landing in a graceless heap across Shakespeare's back. She heard the muffled sound of cheering, then she went under.

-D-O-C-T-O-R-W-H-O-

When Rose woke up again, she could feel Shakespeare moving under her. Her vision was still blurry, but it was filled with a red light. She gasped, sitting up suddenly. She immediately wanted to lie back down again - her head was pounding from the impact of whatever had hit her - but she couldn't afford to. She'd been out long enough that the Carrionites had completed their scheme.

She was outside the Globe; whoever it was on that stage had evidently thrown the two of them out like they were garbage, meaning to come back for them later. Evidently, they hadn't gotten the chance.

"Rose!"

Even through her haze, the Doctor's voice was one Rose would recognize anywhere. She tried to stand up, but her arms couldn't support her weight. Before she could even say anything, she saw a familiar tan coat in her peripheral vision, and an arm wrapped around her waist, helping her to her feet.

Leaning heavily on the Doctor, Rose shuffled back to let Shakespeare sit up. He got up much more easily than Rose, who was slightly agitated at his ease of movement. She'd been doing this kind of thing for a long time; she should've been used to it by now.

"I hit my head."

"Yeah, don't rub it, you'll go bald."

Shakespeare ignored the Doctor, gently brushing his fingers along the back of his head. He winced.

The red light grew stronger, and a hum of energy filled the air. Rose's hair started to drift up, charged with magic. It must've been clinging to Tempus, because the other three weren't affected by the force.

"I think that's my cue!"

The Doctor glanced at Rose, who nodded. She was fine, and the pain throbbing against her skull had diminished to a dull ache.

The group ran for the back door to the stage, leaping up onto the wooden platform and whirling on the Carrionites. The redheaded witch was back with them, and she cursed at their arrival.

"The Doctor. He lives."

A sickly grin drifted onto the witch's face, and she laughed.

"Then watch this world become a blasted heath! They come. They come!"

She held up a crystal to the light, and dozens of bat-like shadows flew out of the rift the witches had created. People were screaming, fighting to get to the doors.

"Come on, Will! History needs you!"

Rose turned to face the playwright, who was shocked at the Doctor's words.

"But what can I do?"

"Reverse it!"

"How am I supposed to do that?!"

"The shape of the Globe gives words power, but you're the wordsmith. The one true genius. The only man clever enough to do it."

Rose nodded in agreement, and Shakespeare turned to face her, his brow knit.

"But what words? I have none ready!"

Shaking her head, Rose stared at him with a ferocity that scared the playwright stiff.

"Trust yourself. You're William bloody Shakespeare! When you're locked away in your room, the words just come to you, don't they? Like magic, they just appear when you need them most. Words of the right sound, right shape, right rhythm. Words that last forever. Because you asked, William, and I'll tell you now: your works will live forever. Your works will be some of the greatest literature to ever have existed. You will be exonerated, raised onto a pedestal of godliness. You will be the greatest writer to ever have lived. But you need to trust yourself in order to do so. So trust yourself, William. And the rest will follow."

Smiling slightly, Shakespeare nodded, then out of nowhere, pulled Rose into a quickly, bone-crushing hug. Before he let go of her, he whispered in her ear.

"The Doctor is a fool if he doesn't love you back."

Turning back to the witches, Shakespeare seemed to have found a new energy. And not the energy that was floating around them.

"Close up this din of hateful, dire decay, decomposition of your witches' plot. You thieve my brains, consider me your toy. My golden Rose tells me I am not!"

The redheaded witch shrieked, furious.

"No! Words of power!"

"Foul Carrionite specters, cease your show! Between the points..."

Shakespeare turned to the Doctor, having lost his next words.

"Seven, six, one, three, nine, oh!"

"Seven, six, one, three, nine, oh! Banished like a tinker's cuss, I say to thee..."

Shakespeare turned back again, lost. This time, it was Martha who answered.

"Expelliarmus!"

Laughing, Rose and the Doctor repeated Martha's suggestion at the same time. Shakespeare nodded, confused, but listened anyway.

"Expelliarmus!"

"Good old JK!"

Despite the gravity of the situation, Rose couldn't help nearly doubling over in hysterics. She could never get tired of this life. No matter what happened.

The witches shrieked, the red light trying to suck them in. The pages of Love's Labour's Won were flying into the rift.

"The deep darkness! They are consumed!"

The rift sucked the three witches into its depths, along with the rest of the script pages. Then, there was a flash, like a giant lens flare going off. When the light disappeared, everything was gone.

"...It's over."

Before the Doctor could say anything else, the theater erupted in applause. Rose was taken aback.

"They think it was all special effects?"

Shakespeare sidled closer to Rose, raising her hand for to plant a kiss on its back.

"Your effect is special indeed."

Rose raised an eyebrow, taking her hand back.

"Easy there, Casanova."

"...Casanova?"

Whoops. Not yet.

"Um... it basically means someone who's a flirt. A serial romantic."

Shakespeare still wore the same confused expression.

"I'm... Not sure what serial means, but it doesn't sound to be good."

Rose laughed again, and out of nowhere, the Doctor took Rose's arm, pulling her away from Shakespeare.

"Come on, Rose. It's time for our bows!"

The pair bowed to the crowd, and the other two followed suit. When Rose looked back at Shakespeare, he winked at her.

...He was playing with her. Trying to egg the Doctor on. To get him jealous. She hadn't been expecting that.

And, even more shocking, it appeared to have worked.

The Doctor left the group for a moment, leaving the stage to get the crystal. Rose took the opportunity to talk to Shakespeare.

"I told you that you could do it, William."

"Okay, you were right. I suppose I owe you a favor, then."

"No. What you just did was favor enough."

Rose smiled at the playwright, no more than a little bit bothered about leaving Martha in the dark.

"Thank you, William."

"You're welcome, Rose."

-D-O-C-T-O-R-W-H-O-

"And I say, a heart for a hart and a dear for a deer."

Martha curled her lip, confusion plain as day across her face.

"I don't get it."

"Neither do I, actually."

Shakespeare shook his head, looking Rose in the eyes.

"Okay. Then you give me a joke."

"Okay... Shakespeare walks into a pub, and the landlord says, 'Oi mate, you're Bard'."

Martha laughed, but it was Shakespeare's turn to be confused.

"That's brilliant. Doesn't make sense, mind you, but never mind that."

"Oh, please. You just don't understand it yet."

The pair laughed, Martha still not being in on the joke. The fact that Shakespeare knew they were from the future.

"Now come here."

Shakespeare wrapped an arm around Rose's shoulders, smiling down at her.

"What _are_ you doing?"

"Putting on one more show for the Doctor. But more so, I'm going to miss you, Rose. Do you really have to leave?"

"You know I do. More adventures to have. More places to travel."

"...Alright, then. Any way I'll ever see you again?"

Rose smiled sadly, placing her hand over the one Shakespeare still had resting on her shoulder. Martha took that as her cue to go find the Doctor and leave them alone.

"I don't think so. Sorry, William."

"I figured as much."

Shakespeare mirrored Rose's crestfallen expression, and turned to face her. He removed his arm from around her, instead tucking his hand under her chin.

"You are a beautiful, intelligent, fiery woman, Rose Tyler. Your Doctor is lucky to have you by his side. I only wish you could stay by mine."

Before Rose could react, Shakespeare placed a brief kiss on her lips, then dropped his hand from under her chin.

"William, I-"

"Don't. I know the way you love him, the way you look at him. It's the same way I've come to look at you. We've only known each other for a brief time, but I feel it's been forever."

"William..."

Smiling softly, Shakespeare dropped his voice to a whisper.

"Doubt thou the stars are fire, doubt the sun doth move. Doubt truth to be a liar, but never doubt I love."

Rose laughed, her mood lifted by an immeasurable amount.

"What?"

"That's a quote from one of your plays. I think you write it this coming year. Same play you use 'to be or not to be' in. And it's one of your most famous."

"...I'll have to keep that in mind. What is it called?"

Before Rose could respond, Martha and the Doctor appeared behind Shakespeare. Rose immediately took a step back, putting distance between her and the playwright. A laugh bubbled from her lips when she saw the animal skull in the Doctor's hand.

"That looks like a Sycorax!"

The Doctor's eyes lit up, and he shook the skull in his hand.

"That's what I said!"

Shakespeare stared at the skull, thoughtful.

"Sycorax. Nice word. I'll have that off you as well."

Rose frowned, mock glaring at him.

"I should be on ten percent."

"How's your head?"

Shakespeare shrugged at the Doctor's question.

"Still aching."

"Here. I got you this."

The Doctor handed Shakespeare a ruff. A choked laugh sounded in Rose's throat, and she raised her hands to her mouth.

"Neck brace. Wear that for a few days till it's better, although you might want to keep it. It suits you."

"No, keep it! You need to keep it!"

Shakespeare narrowed his eyes at Rose's exclamation, then seemed to understand that she was insinuating something about his future. He slid the ruff over his head.

"What about the play?"

"Gone. Rose and I looked all over. Every single copy of Love's Labour's Won went up in the sky."

"My lost masterpiece..."

Martha pursed her lips at Shakespeare's sad tone.

"You could write it up again."

The Doctor shook his head frantically, staring at Martha.

"Yeah, better not. There's still power in those words. Maybe it should best stay forgotten."

"Oh, but I've got new ideas. Perhaps it's time I wrote about fathers and sons, in memory of my boy, my precious Hamnet."

Martha's eyes went wide, and her voice came out an octave higher than usual.

"Hamnet?"

"That's him."

" _Hamnet_?"

"What's wrong with that?"

Shakespeare looked to Rose for answers, and she had to stop laughing to give them to him.

"Your...haha...next play. It's...ha, sorry. It's called 'Hamlet'. With an 'l', not an 'n'."

Shakespeare's eyebrows shot up, and his mouth fell open.

"My next play, the one that uses those wonderful quotes, the one that uses 'to be or not to be', that's about my son?"

"Yeah, I guess. Woah. I just gave you the idea to write about one of your most famous plays. I want fifteen percent now."

"...Rose. You told him we were from the future?"

"She didn't need to. I figured it out myself. She's just been answering the questions I've had since then. You three travel on through time and space. You're from another world like the Carrionites, and Martha is from the future, like Rose, I'm guessing. 21st century."

The Doctor's mouth fell open, this time. He laughed once, disbelief catching him.

"That's incredible. You are incredible."

"We're alike in many ways, Doctor."

Shakespeare turned to Rose, taking her hand and planting one last kiss on it, this one on her palm.

"Let me say goodbye to you in a new verse. A sonnet for my golden Rose."

"You've already dedicated one of the most famous quotes in Hamlet to me! I don't need anything more!"

"I'm afraid this isn't up to you. Shall I compare thee to a summer's day? Thou art more lovely and more temperate."

Rose's eyes softened, and she smiled slightly. Before she could say anything, the two men Shakespeare had given the script to before came stumbling into the theater.

"Will!"

"Will, you'll never believe it! She's here! She's turned up!"

"We're the talk of the town! She heard about last night! She wants us to perform it again!"

Martha held her hands out, and the two men stopped talking.

"Who?"

"Her majesty. She's here!"

Rose gasped, and trumpets sounded as none other than Queen Elizabeth the First entered with two pikemen.

"Queen Elizabeth the First!"

The Queen's eyes settled on Rose, and her lips parted in surprise.

"Rose Tyler?"

"...What?"

Before Rose could react any further, the Queen's eyes found the Doctor, and anger overtook them.

"Doctor! My sworn enemy!"

"What?"

"Of with his head!"

"What?!"

Rose stumbled back, grabbing the Doctor's arm.

"Never mind what, just run!"

Rose started running, dragging the still shell-shocked Doctor along behind her. She glanced over her shoulder, smiling back at Shakespeare.

"Goodbye, William! And thank you!"

Shakespeare waved at the group, laughing while the pikemen chased them into the streets.

"Stop that pernicious Doctor!"

Rose gasped as an arrow flew by them, just barely missing her head. The three companions broke into a sprint, and Rose quickly took her necklace off of her neck, her hand clenched around the TARDIS key. They reached the familiar blue box, and Rose shoved the key into the lock, turning it and yanking the other two inside. The Doctor slammed the door just as an arrow pierced it.

"...Well, I don't think the Queen likes you very much, Doctor."

The Doctor brushed his finger over the tip of the arrow.

"...I'd say so."

A/N: Um… *Laughs sheepishly* Long time no see. Sorry. College has me swamped, and I've had almost no motivation to come back here. And I really want to stay two episodes ahead in rewrites. That's not happening anymore, though. I only have one more left after this, and a partial one after that, so wish me luck… Let's see which one of my stories gets updated more often. Or will it be one of my 60 million other stories and one-shots that never see the light of day? XD

So, yeah, sorry. I'll update sooner next time. Promise.


End file.
